La vida de Athena Asamiya
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: Acompañen a Athena en su historia, COMPLETO!.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: KOF no me pertenece y con KOF quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction: La vida amorosa de Athena Asamiya._**

* * *

 _ **Prologo.**_

—¿Quieres ser mi… chica? — interrogo el joven de cabellos rojizos, estaba nervioso pero su cara mostraba seriedad, sus miradas se cruzaron, ella estaba hermosa como siempre. —Sabes me haces más difícil esta situación, estoy aquí como un idiota esperando tu respuesta ¿si o no?.

Esta frase hizo reaccionar a la joven. —Yo… no sé qué decir, estoy sin palabras, no me lo imaginaba— respondió ella empezó a jugar con sus dedos agachando la mirada para después alzar la cara y verlo, ella estaba roja como tomate. —Si quiero.

El joven quien siempre ha tenido cara de seriedad, en esos momentos Athena conoció otro lado del Yagami. El muchacho estaba sonrojado y con los ojos bien abiertos, tardo unos segundos en reaccionar para después abrazarla. —Te quiero Athena— le susurro, ella tardo en responder el abrazo pero su corazón estaba feliz.

—Iori sé que seremos muy felices juntos— le dijo al oído, ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos y lentamente unieron sus labios, la vida les sonríe a ambos pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo?.

Un mes después…

—¡Estoy tan feliz! Estos días que he estado con Iori han sido maravillosos y es tan tierno conmigo— habla la chica de cabellos violetas mientras da vueltas en su habitación y una de sus manos sujeta un vestido rosado. —Te entiendo, cuando uno encuentra el amor es la cosa más maravilla del mundo ¿no? — dijo una de sus amigas quien estaba sentada en su cama mirando a Athena tan feliz. —Si Hinako, es maravilloso este sentimiento.

—Athena, sé que estas feliz con Iori pero… debes tener cuidado— le dice su otra amiga Malin quien está en el marco de la puerta. —¡Oh vamos Malin no seas tan amargada! — le responde la Asamiya.

—Oye amiga solo no quiero que ese idiota de Yagami te lastime— se defendió.

—El nunca haría eso, me quiere de verdad y yo lo quiero— fueron las últimas palabras de la idol.

Más tarde en uno de los tantos centros comerciales de Tokyo, estaba la joven pareja disfrutando de su primer mes de novios, Iori la tenía abrazada y ella estaba feliz disfrutando del momento, las palabras sobraban. —Iori, soy muy feliz a tu lado.

—Yo… también Athena, estoy feliz.

A lo lejos se puede apreciar a una mujer que mira con recelo aquella escena y la lata de refresco que tenía en sus manos la exprime sacando toda la gaseosa. —Esa chica me robo a mi hombre y tiene que pagar— dijo con voz molesta.

—Lo sabemos ¿Qué planeas? — interrogo una de sus amigas, la mujer sonríe perversamente. —Marina dime ¿Qué es lo más preciado que tiene esa chica?.

—¿A Iori? — le respondió su amiga y entonces Mature la fulmina con la mirada. —No idiota, hablo de ella físicamente.

—¿Su cabello? Es sin duda hermoso muy hermoso y tan largo…

—Así es y es hora de que le demos una pequeña lección solo es cuestión de que ella tenga que darnos la oportunidad— respondió la rubia.

—Iori tengo que ir al tocador ¿me das 5 minutos? — dice la joven con una sonrisa, el chico de cabellos rojizos asiente y la mira irse al baño. — _Es lo mejor que me ha pasado, conocerla y tenerla a mi lado, Si Athena Asamiya es mi nuevo sueño._

A lo lejos Mature sonrió, era la oportunidad de oro acto seguido chasqueo los dedos llamando la atención de sus 2 amigas, era hora del plan.

Athena se dispuso a lavar las manos pero su sexto sentido le decía que algo no andaba bien, vio entrar a Mature quien se puso a un lado de ella para lavarse las manos. —Hola Athena ¿Qué coincidencia no? — le saludo la rubia. —Hola Mature, supongo que Tokyo no es tan grande.

La Asamiya de reojo logra ver como otras 2 chicas entran al baño y la última pone seguro a la puerta. —¿Amigas tuyas? — interrogo la joven cantante.

—Vaya ¿Qué comes, que adivinas niña? — contesta la rubia y sus 2 amigas se ponen detrás de Athena. —¿3 contra 1? Eso no es justo pero aun así puedo hacerles frente— dice la idol quien toma posición de batalla. —Pff que tonta, olvide que esta cara bonita sabe pelear— dijo fastidiada la rubia.

Las tres corrieron hacia Athena, sus contricantes prepararon sus puños para recibirla con tremendos golpes pero la idol se agacho esquivando esos golpes y extendió su pie derecho dio un giro rápido tumbándolas a las 3, se pone de pie y trata de salir pero Mature le arroja un zapato que le pasa rosando y termina estrellado en la puerta. —No te iras Athena.

—Ya me canse ¡Pshyco ball! — exclamo la cantante y una esfera iba directo a Mature quien la esquiva pero esta logra golpear a una de sus amigas. —¡Pagaras por esto Asamiya! — exclamo la rubia y más enfurecida que antes fue contra la cantante.

La rubia corre directamente para golpearla pero Athena retiene el ataque con su brazo en eso Mature intenta acertar con su otra mano lo cual es en vano ya que la Asamiya bloquea el golpe. —¡Basta! Ni siquiera sé porque estas tan enojada.

La rubia no respondió y se agacho para después extender su pierna y darle una patada haciendo retroceder a Athena. —Es personal Asamiya, me quitaste a lo que más quiero ahora yo te hare pagar por eso.

Mature chasquea los dedos y sus 2 amigas corren para sujetar a Athena quien empieza un forcejeo. —¡Suéltenme!.

La rubia sonríe con perversidad. —Sabes Athena tienes un hermoso cabello sería una lástima que lo perdieras ¿no crees?.

Athena la mira desconcertada. —Que… ¿Qué piensas hacerme Mature? — pregunto con algo de inseguridad. —Vaya… tienes miedo ¿no? Lo veo en tus ojos.

Con una simple seña Athena estaba de rodillas y Mature sujeta parte de su cabello y lo estira. —Definitivamente es un hermoso cabello.

—¡Déjame en paz! — exclamo la Asamiya e intento zafarse del agarre de esas chicas pero fue en vano. Mature con su mano libre abre su bolsa y de esta saca unas tijeras mostrándoselas a Athena. —Que…— es lo único que alcanza a decir la joven cantante. —Dile adiós a tu perfecto cabello Asamiya.

—¡No! ¡Estas loca! — grito la chica con desesperación y lucho por zafarse pero fue inútil, Mature la abofetea. —¡Yo no estoy loca! Tal vez soy muy apasionada, de carácter pero no loca.

Mature estira el mechón de cabello y con las tijeras lo corta con una facilidad y empieza a tirarlo lentamente en la cara de Athena. —Que lastima, Iori no te encontrara ya tan atractiva después de este corte que te hare jaja.

Los ojos de Athena se pusieron cristalinos y no pudo evitar el empezar a llorar. —¡Eres una maldita! — grito, Mature no presto atención simplemente continuo sujetando su cabello y cortándolo de manera cruel. —¡Sujétenla bien par de idiotas!.

Mature había terminado, cabello regado por todo el tocador y una Athena totalmente rota, la chica tenía sus manos sobre el piso y su cara mirando el cabello cortado, sus lágrimas no paraban ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer esto?. —¿Qué se siente Athena? ¿Qué se siente que te arrebaten algo tan preciado? — le dijo Mature y después escupió en el cabello tirado. —Odio el purpura, vámonos.

Y antes de abrir la puerta la rubia se giró. —Y Athena que esto sea una lección para que dejes a Iori, no puedes ni podrás estar con el ¡Nunca! Y si no entiendes con esto me veras obligada a tomar medidas más extremas que estas ¿eso quieres? Piénsalo niña, es mejor que te largues ahora sin decir nada. Esto de tu precioso cabello no es nada comparado con lo que te puedo hacer a ti o a tu familia si continúas con Iori Yagami, estas advertida Asamiya.

La chica permaneció unos minutos en el piso hasta que una mujer la vio y preocupada se acercó. —¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Está usted bien señorita? — interrogo la mujer.

Athena no dijo palabra alguna, con todo el dolor en su pecho puso una sonrisa a la dama y salió del lugar sin decir ninguna palabra. —¿Qué le habrá pasado? — se cuestionó la mujer mirando todo el cabello en el piso.

1 hora después…

—¡Athena! ¿Qué le paso a tu cabello? — exclamo Hinako. —Por favor… solo… ¿puedes arreglarlo?.

La rubia no entendía nada pero se limitó a abrazar a una de sus mejores amigas. —Tranquila cariño, todo estará bien.

Por otro lado, en la mansión Yagami, en la habitación de Iori para ser exactos. —¡Maldición! — exclamo al tiempo que golpeo la pared. —Iori cálmate, esto no te hará bien…

—Una hora esperando, me tomo una hora entender que ella ya no regresaría fui un imbécil al pensar que Asamiya era lo mejor que me había pasado…

—No Iori, no te culpes todo estará bien, te lo prometo— dijo la rubia quien puso una mano en el hombro de Iori y este la quito inmediatamente, la mirada que transmitía felicidad cambio por la que tenía antes, serio y con odio. —No volveré a caer por ninguna mujer y en lo que respecta a Athena Asamiya espero no volverla a ver sino… la matare.

Sin darse cuenta Mature había creado un monstro y destrozado la vida de una mujer mejor dicho la vida de 2 personas.

* * *

Hola gente... Espero les haya gustado el prologo... Esto apenas comienza!.


	2. Chapter 2 Torneo KOF 2001

**_Disclaimer: KOF no me pertenece y con KOF quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction: La vida amorosa de Athena Asamiya._**

* * *

 _ **Cap.1 "Torneo KOF 2001"**_

Sin darse cuenta Mature había creado un monstro y destrozado la vida de una mujer mejor dicho la vida de 2 personas.

.

.

.

Un mes había transcurrido desde aquel suceso que provoco Mature, Athena tenía solamente 16 y decidió arreglar su cabello, sin embargo recibió una interesante invitación mientras hacia sus maletas para mudarse a un lugar llamado Southtown. Ahí había escogido para iniciar una nueva vida pero el destino le tenía algo preparado antes de que se marchara de Tokyo y cerrara el capítulo de Iori.

—¿Quieres que participe en el torneo de King of fighters? — interrogo la pelivioleta a su amigo Sie quien asintió rápidamente para después tomar un sorbo de su bebida. —Es el torneo KOF 2001 y el premio es muy bueno— hablo el muchacho.

—No lo sé Kensou veras… estoy por marcharse de la ciudad y yo…— la joven estaba buscando una excusa, no tenía ningún motivo por el cual permanecer en esa ciudad. —¡Vamos Athena! El equipo no es el mismo sin ti, además por nuevas reglas necesitamos un equipo de 4 y solo somos 3— dijo el muchacho.

—¿3? — respondió ella. —Sí, Bao estará con nosotros solo nos hace falta alguien más y tú eres ese alguien más ¡vamos! Athena no puedes dejarme a bajo.

Ella puso sus manos en sus caderas y lo fulmino con la mirada. —¡Bao es solo un niño! — exclamo enojada. —No lo subestimes, no cometas ese error.

Le respondió el joven castaño mirándola serio. —Bien Kensou les ayudare pero solo en este torneo— advirtió la joven a lo que su amigo no pudo resistirse y la abrazo dando un par de vueltas. —¡Ya para! ¡Harás que nos caigamos los 2! — le gritaba riendo, el joven la bajo y realmente mostraba su cara de felicidad. —El maestro estará feliz de que nos acompañes en el torneo aun cuando nos querías abandonar ¿Por qué Athena? ¿Por qué nos quieres abandonar? — dijo el castaño, la chica no sabía cómo decirle lo ocurrido de hace un mes y simplemente evito mirarlo a los ojos. —Tengo mis motivos Sie.

.

.

.

¡El momento había llegado! ¡Muchos participantes en este gran torneo! Y muchas batallas muy buenas y dignas de estos jóvenes luchadores, todos dando su mejor esfuerzo por aquel gran premio, el camino no había sido fácil para los _Psycho Soldiers_ pero lo habían logrado estaban a 2 pasos del gran premio… Solo tenían que derrotar al siguiente equipo y uno más para la victoria ¿podrían lograrlo?.

—Sé que podremos ganar, no hemos llegado tan lejos para perder— dijo Sie animando al resto del equipo.

—¡Daremos inicio a la siguiente batalla! ¡Equipos pasen al domo de batalla! — indico el sujeto del micrófono. Cabe mencionar que todos los participantes usan la vestimenta del juego de la versión 2001.

Oh cual fue la sorpresa de Athena Asamiya al ver a Iori Yagami subir al domo de batalla. —Mi lady no te preocupes ganaremos— dijo un Ramón muy enamorado, la muchacha suspiro. —Concéntrate Ramón.

—Viejo por favor evítanos la pena de verte en tu momento patético— le dijo el moreno. —¡Oh cállate Seth! — le respondió Ramón. —Silencio los 2, recuerden que tenemos un solo objetivo: Ganar.

Les dijo el Yagami serio, sus manos estaban guardadas en sus bolsillos y no se había dado cuenta de sus oponentes hasta que miro como el castaño abrazaba a la mujer de cabellos violetas además de escuchar cómo se llamaba esta. —¡Athena! Estoy tan feliz de que estés con nosotros en el torneo.

—Ya relájate Kensou y hay que centrarnos en la batalla, algo me dice que no será fácil— comento después de zafarse de su amigo y mirar a sus 4 oponentes o cuál es su sorpresa cuando su mirada de cruza con la del Yagami, ella se quedó estética, sin habla ¿era realmente Iori? ¿Iban a pelear? Ella no pudo volver a verlo después de lo ocurrido ¿Cómo? Mature la había dejado algo inquieta y lo mejor era cerrar ese capítulo de su vida pero el destino no quería, ahí estaba Iori quien alguna vez fue suyo y a quien una vez su corazón perteneció. La herida volvió a brotar, una emocional… Era difícil olvidarlo pero tenía que continuar con su vida… lejos de su amado Iori todo por culpa de una lunática.

Iori por su parte soltó una sonrisa diabólica y miro a sus 3 compañeros. —Escuchen bien, la chica es mía— sentencio. —Bien entonces que Vanessa se encargue del anciano y yo del mocoso, Seth no creo que tengas problemas con ese tonto ¿Verdad?.

—Como sea— dijo el moreno.

La batalla dio inicio y no favoreció para nada a los Psycho soldiers, ya habían derrotado a Kensou y tuvo que entrar Chin quien logro vencer a 2 enemigos pero eso solo fue el principio…

Ramón derroto al anciano en cuestión de segundos y de un momento a otro la única que quedaba para salvar a su equipo era Athena Asamiya.

—Hola princesa ¿lista para perder? — le pregunta el sujeto del parche. —Estoy lista para ganar torpe— le respondió lo cual hizo enojar al rubio. —¡Iba a tener compasión de ti por ser una niña pero olvídalo! ¡Usare todo mi poder!.

—¡Bien! No tengo miedo de golpear a un viejo como tú— le contesto y ambos se pusieron en modo de pelea, había un tercer equipo que estaba observando la batalla, el equipo que quedara ganador se enfrentaría a ellos. —Es una muchachita algo divertida ¿no crees, Kyo? — interroga Benimaru. —Sin duda alguna amigo.

15 minutos habían pasado y Athena estaba empezando a cansarse, Ramón era un oponente algo difícil pero ella no cedería, una gota de sudor paso por toda su mejilla y cayó al piso. —¡Estás cansadote! Y esto apenas empieza nena.

El sujeto corrió hacia ella listo para atacarla con su puño, Athena hizo una especie de escudo el cual hizo que Ramón retrocediera y acto seguido ella lo ataco con unas psycho ball seguidas logrando una cortina de humo y cuando esta se desvanece se ve a Ramón inconsciente. —Torpe aunque aún así te dije que ella era mía— susurro Iori quien puso sus pies sobre el domo de batalla.

—¡psycho ball! — exclamo ella y una esfera de energía fue en dirección a Iori pero este la evito con sus llamas moradas, ella corrió y le lanzo un puñetazo mismo que este bloqueo y después una patada pero también fu en vano, intento darle unas cuantas patadas pero este ágilmente las esquivo.

Ella se alzó unos centímetros del piso y mando una gran esfera de energía directo a Iori pero este la contraataco logrando quemar a Athena con sus llamas. —¿Es todo lo que tienes? — interrogo aburrido, esto solo hizo enfurecer a la pelivioleta y corrió hacia el para darle una patada pero el muchacho la esquivo nuevamente. —¡Psycho ball! — exclamo y no lanzo una sino varias a la vez en dirección del Yagami pero este las esquivaba con tremenda facilidad.

Ella se alzó unos centímetros en el aire y unas esferas de energía empezaron a girar a su alrededor y antes de que pudiera hacer su ataque Iori le lanzo unas llamas que la hicieron caer rápidamente de rodillas, corrió hacia ella y puso su mano sobre su cabeza haciendo aparecer una cuantas explosiones sobre Athena.

La joven permaneció en el suelo. —¡Athena! — exclamo Kensou quien estaba por saltar a la batalla. —¡Alto Kensou! No puedes hacer eso— lo reprendió su maestro. —Pero… ¿Qué no ve? La está lastimando mucho…

—Debemos confiar en las habilidades de nuestra Athena— dijo el maestro quien en su interior estaba preocupado por su alumna.

—Kyo, no me gusta para la nada la batalla— comento Shingo, Daimon solo estaba cruzado de brazos esperando que la niñita estuviera bien, Kyo por su lado estaba preocupándose, sabia como era Iori Yagami y temía por esa muchacha.

La chica recobro la conciencia y cuando intento ponerse de pie Iori la ataco con unos arañazos en su cuerpo. —¡Ahhh! — exclamo la joven, la golpeo una vez y con el segundo golpe la alzo un poco luego dio un salto y ahora la recibió con sus 2 manos azotándola al piso.

—Realmente eres patética ¿es todo lo que puedes dar? — hablo el joven, ella estaba en el piso furiosa. —Athena Asamiya lamento decirte que no eres una oponente digna de Iori Yagami— le dijo con burla el sujeto.

—¡Eres un idiota! — se levantó la mujer y soltó un golpe justo en la cara pero realmente pareció dolerle más a ella que a Iori, este quejo del dolor al contrario la tomo de la muñeca con fuerza. —¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? Eres la oponente más débil que he tenido.

La soltó casi aventándola al otro extremo, ella vio venir una de las llamas de Iori y rápidamente dio un salto pero su aterrizaje fue una patada contra Iori, la joven empezó a atacarlo y este solo bloqueaba los golpes, había pasado un mes si pero ella siguió entrenando y gracias a ello aprendió un par de trucos. —Tus golpecitos de niña no te ayudaran a ganar el torneo— le dijo Iori.

Ella hizo has de su teletransportación y empezó a golpearlo acertando ¿estaba molesta? Si, por que a pesar de esta batalla, ella aun tenía sentimientos por Iori Yagami, aun cuando se había hecho a la idea de olvidarlo… Le era difícil.

De un momento a otro Athena floto unos centímetros y su energía tomo forma de un una especie de flor y fue lanzada hacia Iori, una gran energía que logro lastimarlo sin embargo esto había dejado muy cansada a la Asamiya.

Iori Yagami no tuvo compacion y utilizo uno de sus mejores trucos corrió hacia ella y la golpeo para después tomarla de los brazos y hacer una serie de explosiones con sus llamas, la mujer cayo de rodillas pero esto no había terminado, un golpe 2 golpes y después el Yagami cruzo sus brazos y ya saben lo que paso después una gran llama morada sale lanzado a Athena lejos.

—Acabemos con esto— susurro para si y camino hacia la chica ¿realmente podría acabar con ella? A la chica que le cambio la vida, a la mujer que le tomo aprecio… Sin embargo aún sentía dolor por que lo dejo ahí ¿Por qué lo abandono sin explicación alguna? Ahí estaba Iori listo para dar su último ataque a esa mujer, alzo una de sus manos y esta se hizo presente la llama purpura.

—¡Maestro no puedo estar sentado sin hacer nada! — exclamo Kensou y cuando iba a intervenir en la pelea, un sujeto de cabellos cafés y chaqueta blanca lo interrumpió pasando velozmente aun lado. —Es tu fin Asamiya.

Iori estaba por lanzar su último ataque cuando una llama roja se hace presente frente a él. —No le harás más daño de lo que ya le hiciste a este chica.

—Kusanagi ¿Qué rayos crees que haces? — interrogo Iori. —Pues… en pocas palabras salvo la vida de esta chica.

—¡Ella morirá! ¡Todo su equipo de torpes morirán! Este torneo no es para niños que aprendan la lección.

—Si si lo que digas viejo, pero ella se va conmigo— dijo Kyo quien tomo a la joven de cabellos violetas entre sus brazos al estilo princesa. —Tú no te iras Kusanagi, ella es mía.

—Cierra la boca Yagami, no dejare que mates a esta niña— dijo y le dio la espalda, Iori estaba por atacarlo pero Ramón, Vanessa y Seth intervinieron sujetándolo de los brazos. —Déjalo ir Iori.

El joven de cabellos rojos se quedó ahí viendo como ese idiota de Kusanagi se llevaba a Athena, estuvo a punto de matarla ¿hubiera podido vivir con ello? Esa mujer fue la única que le trajo felicidad y aun así quiso matarla…

.

.

.

—¡Iori! ¡pero que diablos hiciste! — exclamo Seth al entrar al cuarto y ver mucha destrucción. —Yo… me entere de lo que Mature hizo para separarme de Athena… y me descontrole y luche contra ella.

—¡Maldición Iori! Tienes que aprender que no todo en la vida se soluciona con peleas.

—Ella merecía unos golpes ¿Por qué separarme de Athena? Sabía lo importante que era para mí.

—Si bueno tienes una forma extraña de demostrarlo ¿recuerdas el torneo de hace 3 semanas? Ahí querías matar a la pobre mujer si no fuera porque Kyo intervino…

—¡Cállate! Eso era porque no sabía la verdad pero ahora que la se… tengo que ir a buscarla— dijo en tono serio.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea? Ella se largó de Tokyo ¿tienes idea de dónde esta? ¿y si no te quiere ver? Las mujeres nunca olvidan mi amigo.

—Aun así quiero buscarla y hablar con ella.

.

.

.

En algún lugar de alguna parte de Japon estaba Athena recuperándose de aquel torneo, aun tenia algunos raspones pero nada grave, en su cuidado estaban Kensou y Bao, el maestro había salido. —Woow Athena si que eres mi héroe, luchaste tan valiente en el torneo— dijo el pequeño de traje naranja.

—A decir verdad yo me preocupe mucho cuando luchaste con Yagami— dijo el castaño, ella se puso seria. —No recuerdo lo que paso al final ¿gano el equipo de Iori? — cuestiono Athena.

—Bueno fue algo extraño…— dijo Sie rascándose la cabeza, Bao empezó a mover las manos. —¡Fue asombroso! Bueno primero estábamos asustados por el resultado horrible que Iori quería dar a la batalla pero luego llego este sujeto y ¡wooow! ¡Te salvo! — dijo el chico todo emocionado. —¿me salvaron? ¿Quién? — interrogo la pelivioleta.

—Su nombre… es Kyo y su equipo derroto al de Yagami.

Dijo el anciano quien iba entrando. —Athena debes tener más cuidado en los torneos y entrenar muy duro sino quieres repetir esta historia además ¿Qué asegura que alguien te salvara cada vez que vayas a un torneo? No puedes darte el lujo de confiarte, ninguno de ustedes. Son mis alumnos y los aprecio.

—Maestro he tomado una decisión… Me ire a Southtown y alejarme de los torneos por un tiempo, necesito terminar la escuela y mi vida personal ¿me entiende?.

—Claro que si Athena solo prométeme una cosa, que te cuidas mucho estando haya— dijo el anciano, la chica asintió. Algo le esperaba en ese lugar ella tenía el presentimiento y además… Ese chico Kyo esperaba encontrárselo en algún momento para agradecerle.

* * *

Hola! Lindos gracias por sus reviews! 3 que me hiceron muy feliz y aquí tienen el segundo episodio.

Les hare algunas aclaraciones:

-No conozco tanto de los personajes pero si imagine esta historia, un triángulo amoroso sobre Athena, Iori y Kyo.

-Al inicio se mostró Athena x Iori pero más delante será Athena x Kyo.

-¿Volverá el Athena x Iori? ¡Si! Pero todo a su tiempo.

-Quise que este episodio fuera pensando en el torneo para que que Kyo y Athena tuvieran una relación más delante.

-A ciencia cierta no se si termine en Iori x Athena o Kyo x Athena pero sin duda habrá de los 2!

-Pienso hacer como un "origines" sobre como es que Iori y Athena se conocieron y enamoraron pero eso será mas delante en la historia.

Es todo y muchas gracias por leer, los quiero!.

Agradecimientos especiales a: Singularidad, Cronos Cabrera y Alex. Ustedes hacen esto psobile!.


	3. Chapter 3 Mi nombre es

**_Disclaimer: KOF no me pertenece y con KOF quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction: La vida amorosa de Athena Asamiya._**

* * *

 _ **Cap.2 "Mi nombre es…"**_

— _¡Estamos muy cercas de llegar a la culminación del torneo KOF 2001! ¡Esta batalla decidirá quién luchara contra el equipo de Kyo Kusanagi! ¿Quién ganara, los psycho soldiers o sus contrincantes? ¡Que la batalla está que arde! ¡Y esto se decidirá aquí y ahora con Athena Asamiya v.s Iori Yagami!_ — _Dialoga emocionado el sujeto del micrófono, el domo de batalla estaba que ardía, la gente gritaba enojada, emocionada, preocupada y muchas más emociones revueltas en este gran torneo KOF 2001._

— _¡Iori! Yo…siempre te quise_ — _dice la joven de cabellos violetas mientras esquiva un golpe del Yagami, el chico no dice nada y continúa peleando._ — _¡Escúchame!_ — _le grito la chica._

— _Si realmente me hubieras querido como dices, no te habrías marchado Athena…_ — le respondió al instante, detuvo sus ataques y la miro una vez más. _—¡Todo fue culpa de Mature! ¡Por favor déjame que te explique lo que paso aquel día! — suplico la joven con lágrimas en sus ojos._

 _Iori negó con la cabeza. —No es excusa Athena, lo que tuvimos no existió. Yo… no te quiero más._

 _—¡Iori! Yo… te am…— Es interrumpida pues el chico de cabellos rojizos viene a gran velocidad dispuesto a derrotarla, ganaría a cualquier costo aunque la violencia no era algo que le gustara._

La joven Asamiya despierta de golpe, sudando y una de sus manos apretaba con fuerza la sabana rosada de su cama. —Fue… tan real— dijo en susurro acto seguido se giró a la derecha y en su buro estaba su reloj digital que marcaba las 6:30 am.

Se volvió muy tranquila pero segundos después reacciono. —¡6:30! ¡Yo entro a clases a las 7 am! — exclamo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, arrojo la sabana por los aires y se levantó estrepitosamente de la cama acto seguido corrió a darse una ducha lo más rápido posible era un alivio que su uniforme lo tuviera ya listo le tomo alrededor de 10 minutos alistarse, tomo la mochila que estaba en su sillita de escritorio y bajo rápidamente las escaleras.

—¿Athena? Hija ¿vas a desayunar? — pregunta su madre quien estaba sirviendo jugo a su esposo, había sobre la mesa deliciosa comida pero nuestra amiga iba tarde…

—¡No! ¡Los amo! — dijo y salió de la casa corriendo, aun podía llegar solo eran unas 10 cuadras de su casa a la escuela ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser? ¡Ella podía! Después de todo era una psycho soldier.

.

.

.

¡Lo iba a lograr! Estaba a un waffle de llegar ya podía ver las rejas de la escuela, era realmente grande, varios edificios de 3 pisos cada uno, una gran área verde, bancas por doquier, cancha de futbol, tenis, beisbol entre otros deportes pero esto Athena lo vería mas tarde la pequeña idol tenía que apresurar su paso o ¡le cerrarían las puertas en su primer día!.

—¡Eso no sucederá! — dijo en su mente y se apresuró logrando entrar pero como iba tan rápido no pudo evitar chocar con alguien, a este punto el uniforme de Athena es una falda de tablones azul marino, la blusa de botones era de manga larga y tenía un moño rojo (utilizaremos el uniforme que usa en KOF XIII pero aquí Athena su cabello lo tiene hasta los hombros, han transcurrido 3 meses desde el torneo 2001) la chica trae en la cabeza una diadema de tela blanca con 2 estrellas en los extremos doradas.

—¡Lo siento! — se disculpa Athena al estilo japonés. —Oh linda no te preocupes ¿Estas bien? — escucho la voz de una mujer y es cuando la chica de cabellos violetas alza la cara se encuentra con una bella chica de cabello castaño y ojos hermosos. —Si… es que pensé que no llegaría a tiempo a la escuela— explica Athena mientras se incorpora.

—¿Eres nueva, cierto? — responde la joven.

—Si… ¿Se nota? — dialoga Athena quien se rasca un poco la cabeza.

—Un poco pero yo te ayudo, Soy Yuki Kushinada ¡Bienvenida a la prepa Southtown! — le dijo la joven de cabellos castaños.

—Soy Athena Asamiya, un placer Yuki— respondió la joven idol con una sonrisa.

Y así Athena hizo a su primera amiga quien la llevo a su salón que casualmente era el mismo donde estaba Yuki, una vez Athena se presentó ante el grupo se podían escuchar varias elogios para la chica cosa que la sonrojo un poco su asiento estaba aún lado de Yuki. —Athena veo que eres popular con los chicos— dijo entre risitas Yuki.

—Oh vamos Yuki, no es gracioso— dijo la joven quien aún estaba sonrojada.

Transcurrieron los minutos lo que dio origen a unas cuantas horas y había llegado el momento de un receso.

.

.

.

Athena estaba con Yuki en una de las tantas mesas para comer. —Disculpa Yuki ¿Está bien que estés conmigo? ¿Qué hay de tus amigas? — decía la joven idol mirando a las chicas comiendo en otra mesa. —Ah ellas estarán bien y si te fijas están comiendo y haciendo una tarea para la siguiente clase cosa que yo ya hice con antelación— dijo Yuki quien dio una mordida a su emparedado, Athena asintió con la cabeza y continuo comiendo. Tenía que admitirlo un cambio en su vida le sentó bien.

Las chicas estaban comiendo muy a gusto, Yuki le explicaba a Athena cada parte de la escuela, sobre las clases extracurriculares, las tipos de maestros con los que se topara, lo tonto que podían llegar a ser algunos de sus compañeros de clase, las tipas con las que debía tener cuidado entre otros cosas, si todo eso en un receso de 30 minutos.

—Y dime Athena ¿Por qué estas aquí? — interrogo la joven castaña, la pelivioleta tardó en responder ya que atrás de Yuki estaba un joven cabellera rubia misma que traía en una coleta, su uniforme era una camisa de botones blanca y pantalón azul marino además traía unos tenis blancos, le hizo la seña del silencio. —¿Athena? — la llamo Yuki.

—¡Yuki! — exclamo el joven quien la abrazo por detrás. —¡Ahh! Tenías que ser tu Terry Bogard— dialogo la joven.

—Oh vamos amiga sabes que me quieres— dijo bromeando después la soltó del abrazo y tomo una de las papas fritas que tenía la chica en su bandeja y ella alejo la bandeja de las manos de Terry. —Si buscas a Mary está haciendo un trabajo pendiente con las chicas— dijo Yuki lanzando su mirada a la mesa donde estaban las chicas.

—¡Yuki! Me ofende que pienses que cuando solo te busco es para saber de Mary— dijo indignado el joven, Yuki se cruzó de brazos y lo miro. —Aja…

El joven rubio se dio cuenta apenas, no conocía a la nueva amiga de Yuki y la miro. —¿Quién es tu amiga?.

—Ella es Athena y viene de Japón ¿Qué te parece?.

—Mu..mucho gusto— responde Athena algo nerviosa. —Un placer, yo soy Terry Bogard y lo que te diga Yuki sobre mi espero sean cosas buenas. Cualquier cosa que necesites Athena, estoy para ayudar ¡nos vemos chicas! — se despide el rubio y ambas lo miran irse a la mesa donde esta Blue Mary.

—Y dice que no es amor…— susurra Yuki lo suficiente como para que Athena escuche y se sonría. —Es un chico alegre, carismático y amable con todos— dice Yuki mientras bebe su jugo de manzana, Athena asiente, tenía el presentimiento de que haría muy buenos amigos en ese lugar.

.

.

.

Las clases continuaron su curso lo que dio origen a que ya era la hora de salida de la escuela ¡por fin!. —Athena tengo que hacer algunos pendientes con las chicas ¿Esta bien si te dejo volver a casa sola? — interroga la chica mientras toma su mochila y se para junto al pupitre de Athena quien sigue sentada guardando sus cosas. —No te preocupes Yuki yo…

Es interrumpida por una escoba que aparece en medio de ambas, Athena y Yuki se giran y ven a una de sus compañeras de salón. —Lo siento Asamiya pero el hecho de que seas nueva no exime del aseo del salón.

—Está bien, en mi otra escuela era costumbre supongo que no tiene nada de malo hacerlo por aquí también— dijo la Asamiya mientras tomaba la escoba. —No Athena— dijo Yuki frunciendo el ceño y mirando a su compañera. —Diana es una mentirosa, nosotros los alumnos no hacemos el aseo los intendentes son los encargados de eso y nosotros como alumnos es responsabilidad mantenerlo limpio al igual que los profesores, no abuses de que ella es nueva y la quieras molestar.

—Relájate Kushinada, solo probaba a tu amigita— dijo la tipa y salió del salón, Yuki negó con la cabeza y luego miro a Athena. —Mujer si no te aprendes a defender esa tipa y otras te van a querer molestar.

—Lo siento Yuki.

—Descuida linda estando juntas no te pasara nada— le dice y se despiden de beso en la mejilla, Athena salió del salón y camino por los grandes pasillos de la escuela había tanto que ver, casilleros decorados, alumnos y alumnas con su estilo, profesores atractivos y maestras regañonas de todo un poco pero hubo algo en especial que llamo la atención de la joven idol, un pizarrón donde habían unas hojas pegadas pero en especial una de ellas decía "Torneo KOF 2001".

Su mente empieza a recordar los momentos que pasó con _su_ Iori, los buenos recuerdos y después sintió un pinchazo en su corazón al recordar la bajeza que hizo Mature, se daba de topes contra la pared al no haber tenido el valor suficiente para enfrentar ese problema y simplemente decidió huir de la situación, en su cabeza habían preguntas como ¿Qué estará haciendo Iori en esos momentos? ¿Estará pensando en ella? Pero luego todo esto la llevo al torneo, ese día en que tuvo que luchar contra Iori, el día en que casi muere por su equipo, el día en que Iori la iba a matar, el día en que las acciones de Iori decían que todo había acabado pero ella podía ver en sus ojos algo…

No pudo evitar que una lagrima saliera de su ojo derecho y recorriera su mejilla, atesoraba los momentos que paso con Iori y cuando sus 2 mejores amigas le preguntaron ¿y valió la pena Athena? Su respuesta era la misma: Cada segundo.

—¡Rayos! Está lloviendo y no traje paraguas— Se quejó un joven quien puso su mochila sobre su cabeza y salió corriendo para evitar mojarse lo menos posible. —Mildren ¿compartes tu paraguas conmigo? — interroga otro joven a su compañera, la chica extiende su paraguas. —Tonto te dije que trajeras uno pero está bien, vamos.

Athena miro la escena y después saco su móvil para mirar el clima mismo que decía que había pronóstico de lluvia la joven soltó un suspiro. —Primer día y… ¿llueve?.

.

.

.

Se pasó 15 minutos analizando su situación y esperando a que la lluvia bajara ya que se escuchaba algo fuerte y ni hablar de los rayos ¿Cómo el clima cambio tan rápido? Era otra pregunta que se formulaba en su cabeza ¿es típico de la ciudad?. La joven soltó un gran suspiro y acomodo su celular hasta el fondo de su mochila y sus libros de manera de que si se mojaba a su celular no le pasara nada, estaba lista o eso pensó para afrontar la lluvia.

Estaba en la puerta mirando como caían las grandes gotas y en 15 minutos ya habían grandes charcos por todos lados, la salida más cercana era la del estacionamiento pero era una cuchilla de doble filo: Salía corriendo con la posibilidad de que ningún carro la mojada o no faltaría un carro que la alcanzara y la mojara.

La joven tomo aire y después salió rápidamente del edificio en segundos su blusa blanca estaba empapada, era un alivio que usara blusa de tirantes debajo, apresuro su paso y cuando estaba por atravesar el gran portón un carro paso rápidamente y por un charco haciendo lo inevitable: mojarla por completo más de lo que ya estaba.

Todo paso en cámara lenta para Athena ni oportunidad de reaccionar tuvo cuando ya se estaba sacudiendo el agua sucia. —Genial Athena, tu primer día y casi llegas tarde y ahora estas totalmente empapada con agua sucia y aún está lloviendo ¿puede pasar algo peor? — se dijo para sí misma.

Se resignó un rato y se quedó ahí parada cercas del portón dejando que el agua recorriera todo su cara, cabello y su uniforme cargándose de agua hasta que paso algo extraño, ya no sintió agua caer en su cara alzo la mirada y era un paraguas negro y cuando se giró para ver quién era el o la que la había puesto el paraguas para que no se mojara se sorprendió al ver a un muchacho con cabellos color café y sumamente atractivo. —Si te quedas aquí te vas a enfermar— le dijo el chico.

—Yo…

—Vamos compartiremos mi paraguas hasta el auto y después te llevare a casa— dijo el joven pero la chica se quedó parada ahí y el chico lo noto, se giró para verla. —¿Qué ocurre?.

—Lo siento pero no te conozco y no está bien que yo me vaya con un extraño— respondió ella, el joven se regresó y le puso el paraguas una vez más para que no se mojara. —¿Estudias aquí, no? Eso nos hace compañeros así que entre compañeros nos ayudamos ¿ok? — le dijo mirándola directo a los ojos.

—Yo… no sé qué decir— respondió la joven, el chico soltó una pequeña sonrisa y la tomo de la mano jalándola por todo el estacionamiento hasta llegar a su coche por el lado del copiloto. —Simplemente súbete— dijo abriendo la puerta. La chica no dijo más y se subió ¿estaba haciendo bien? Después de todo no tenía tantas opciones…

El joven se subió al auto y se sacudió un poco el cabello, el paraguas lo arrojo al haciendo trasero y de ahí saco una cobija rosada posiblemente de su novia pensó Athena. —Es lo mejor que tengo para que te seques, te llevare a tu casa ¿ok?.

La joven asintió con la cabeza para después negar. —No está bien que ayudes a una extraña— dijo con voz nerviosa mientras se trataba de secar con la cobija.

—Linda, me gusta ayudar y si temes que te haga algo ¡olvídalo! Ya has pasado por mucho hoy ¿no te parece?.

.

.

.

Iban en el auto y habían pasado 5 minutos de silencio pero no era algo que les molestara a los dos. —Sabes siento que te he visto en algún lado— rompió el hielo el muchacho, la joven se sorprendió. —Yo… también siento lo mismo.

—Vaya que loco…— fue lo que respondió el joven.

—Es… en esa casa— dijo la Asamiya y es cuando el muchacho se detiene justo enfrente de la casa color lila, la joven se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y lo miro. —Muchas gracias am…— lo miro algo apenada.

—¡Oh cierto! Que tonto, soy Kyo.

—Yo Athena, un placer conocerte Kyo— le dijo regalándole una sonrisa. —Athena ¿dijiste? Qué lindo nombre, nos vemos entonces Athena.

La chica asiente y se baja del auto.

.

.

.

En la noche, la joven de cabellos violetas estaba en su cama mirando al techo pensando en todo lo que había pasado hoy y cuando recordó lo amable que fue Kyo con ella una idea loca se le cruzo por la cabeza haciendo que se parara de inmediato. —Podrá ser que…

La chica analizo por unos segundos la posibilidad de que el Kyo de su nueva escuela fuera el mismo sujeto que la salvo en el torneo de KOF de ese año ¿Sería posible?. —No… seria mucha coincidencia— fueron sus últimas palabras y se acostó nuevamente para ser víctima de Morfeo.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto el joven Kusanagi había terminado de hablar con su novia Yuki por teléfono y después se aventó en su cama. —¿Athena? Se me hace conocida pero ¿de dónde? Bueno es una duda que tendré que resolver el día de mañana— dijo y acto seguido cayo dormido.

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 _Hola, me disculpo por tardar en actualizar pero estoy a finales de mi semestre y la verdad tampoco tenía muchas ganas de escribir por tener otros pendientes… Pero sepan que la historia continuara…_

 _Dejo algunas aclaraciones:_

 _-Sé que Terry tiene 24 años y tiene empleos de medio tiempo pero en esta historia el tendrá la dad de 18 junto con Iori y Kyo. Terry será el típico alumno que va reprobando las materias pero es solidario con sus amigos._

 _-Blue Mary tendrá la misma edad que Terry y los ya mencionados arriba, los 4 estarán en el mismo salón y por lo regular Terry ira con ella a pedirle las tareas._

 _-Yuki y Athena tendrán 16 años, ósea son alumnas de segundo año._

 _Por el momento son los personajes que planeo manejar, no quiero manejar tantos o si los manejo serán como algo así de "relleno" en fin, leo como es cada uno de ellos y trato de adaptarlos a la historia lo mejor que puedo pero también recordemos que esto es algo que nunca pasara XD así que si cambian un poquito la actitud de los personajes no se molesten mucho :3. Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de KOF y espero hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, pondré mi corazón y alma en esta historia._

 _Es todo y muchas gracias por leer, los quiero!_

 _ **Singularidad:** Claro que continuare la historia a mi paso pero lo hare, gracias por su apoyo! Espero leerlos en los capítulos que siguen!._

 _ **NatsuDragnel888077:** Gracias a ti por dejar un lindo review y espero seguirte leyendo pronto, besos y abrazos._

 _ **Cronos Cabrera:** Gracias por tus puntos de vista y me daré tiempo para leer más a detalle sobre los personajes, espero que los demás capítulos sean de tu agrado y cualquier crítica constructiva será siempre bien recibida, agradezco todo lo que me has comentado para mejorar la trama. Espero seguirte leyendo y que mires mi progreso a través de los capítulos, un beso y un abrazo._


	4. Chapter 4 Expulsión

**_Disclaimer: KOF no me pertenece y con KOF quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction: La vida amorosa de Athena Asamiya._**

* * *

 _ **Cap.3 "Expulsión".**_

Una semana ha transcurrido desde que nuestra pelivioleta entro a la escuela SouthTown, la joven idol se adaptó rápido a su nueva escuela a donde quiera que fuera todos los chicos y chicas la observaban en cuantoa sus nuevas amistades eran muy amables con ella Yuki y Blue Mary la ayudaban mucho usualmente el que hacia bromas era Terry después se iba a buscar a Mary para las tareas pendientes.

¿Qué paso con Kyo? Desde aquel día Athena no lo había visto, ella solo quería agradecerle pero si lo miraba era con sus amigos y eso incluía al tonto de Bogard, la joven aun desconocía que Yuki y Kyo eran novios incluso aun dudaba si este Kyo era el mismo que le salvo la vida en el torneo KOF 2001.

¿Recuerdan que se mencionó que nuestra joven idol era popular entre los chicos? Al parecer esto no le agrado a una de las estudiantes que responde al nombre de Mindy una estudiante de cabello largo castaño, ojos azules y tiene a sus 2 seguidoras "amigas" que responden al nombre de Diana y Lindsi una es rubia de ojos verdes y la otra es de tez morena, cabello rizado y ojos color miel.

.

.

.

—Athena Asamiya ¿verdad? Dices que se ha vuelvo popular— cuestiono la líder del trio, las chicas se encontraban almorzando en la mesa de los populares en el gran comedor de la preparatoria quien contaba con grandes puertas de cristal dando una hermosa vista a las instalaciones de la prepa, habían unas 15 mesas en el comedor y la barra de comida era atendida por 2 cocineras, Mindy estaba tomando tranquilamente su jugo de fruta natural. —Si… pero no tienes que preocuparte digo… no es tan bonita como tú o nosotras Mindy— dijo Diana tratando de calmar a su amiga ya que cuando se enojaba… bueno nadie quería ver a una Mindy enojada y mucho menos si era la Mindy de la prepa Southtown.

—¿Enojada? No, esta niña tiene que saber cuál es su lugar en Southtown, le daremos su lección— respondió la joven de ojos zafiros quien miro por las puertas transparentes y a lo lejos logro ver a esa joven de cabellos violetas después de todo no muchos estudiantes tienen el cabello de ese color.

.

.

.

Mindy salía de una de las 2 bodegas con las que contaba la institución pero no sola, tras de ella estaba un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés quien traía una chaqueta de cuero con el logo de la prepa, la joven se limpió la boca acto seguido se pinta los labios. —Bien ya hicimos un trato ¿entendido? Quiero que le den una asustadita a esa niña.

—Cuenta con ello Mindy, deberías pedirme más favores de este tipo digo si la paga es así uff me sacrifico lindura— respondió el sujeto quien la iba a abrazar pero ella puso su mano en medio deteniendo al tipo. —Esto es solo negocios ¿ok? Hazlo rápido y que nadie te vea.

La joven se retiró del lugar dejando a aquel fortachón complacido y con una tarea pendiente, el tipo se reunió con 2 de sus compañeros quienes juegan futbol americano por lo tanto tenían buena resistencia y fuerza, explico el plan que tenía que llevarse a cabo esa misma tarde.

—Pero… Athena es linda ¿Por qué debemos asustarla? — interrogo uno de sus compañeros no entendiendo la fundamentación, entendía el plan pero no el porqué. —Rick eso es lo de menos pequeño idiota, nosotros solo haremos este favor por Mindy ¿entendido? — dijo su amigo quien era el líder del equipo, sus brazos pasaron por los cuellos de sus amigos y se los llevo sin darse cuenta que alguien estuvo escuchando la conversación, el chico había estado detrás del árbol.

—Interesante, Athena ¿te sueles meter en problemas de este tipo? — cuestiono para sí solo el chico de cabellos castaños y sonrió. —Igual esos tontos no son nada a comparación de Yagami u otros oponentes que he tenido.

Kyo camino rumbo a su salón.

.

.

.

Las clases habían acabado en la preparatoria Southtown y esta vez nuestra Athena no se salvó de hacer el aseo, la joven camino hasta una ventana la abrió y sacudió los borradores acto seguido la cerro y los regreso al pizarrón. —Bueno hemos acabado por hoy— dijo la chica con una sonrisa y cuando se giró para despedirse de su compañero este ya había tomado su mochila, sus audífonos y salió del salón, Athena puso sus manos en sus caderas y frunció el ceño. —Vaya sí que algunos pueden antipáticos aun.

Y en parte la joven estudiante tenia razón, no porque le cayó bien a media escuela significa que la otra mitad quieran ser sus amigos, camino hasta llegar al estacionamiento ya estaba cercas del portón cuando un sujeto la estaba esperando recargado en uno de los tantos faros, sus manos estaban metidas en su chaqueta y tenía un palillo de dientes el cual escupió para después caminar hacia Athena. —Te estaba esperando linda.

La joven idol retrocedió un paso. —No te conozco pero soy Athena Asamiya ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? — dijo la chica quien trago un poco, el tipo se miraba fuerte aunque claro no más fuerte que Iori.

—SI linda de hecho si, sabes hay alguien que está teniendo problemas contigo y me encargaron darte una lección para que aprendas a respetar— explico el joven al momento de tronarse los nudillos.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando así que yo me voy— respondió la joven cantante y cuando lo pazo de largo este tipo la sujeto con brusquedad de la muñeca. —¡Suéltame! ¡Ahora! — exclamo la joven algo molesta el joven la arrojo al piso sin delicadeza alguna y la Asamiya aterrizo con sus nalguitas en la dura banqueta.

—Aprenderás a respetar niña— dijo el sujeto serio, chasqueo sus dedos y salieron 2 tipos más.

Athena se puso de pie y se sacudió la falda. —¿3 contra una chica? Que descortés eso ni siquiera es justo— respondió la joven y se puso en posición de pelea. —Pero me gusta pelear así que adelante.

El líder frunció el ceño. —¡Esta maldita! ¡Andando Rick! — exclamo el sujeto, el chico corrió directo a Athena con su puño derecho listo para golpearla estando tan cerca de hacerlo la joven esquivo el golpe ágilmente y con una patada en el trasero lo mando al piso con un aterrizaje nada lindo, la joven miro a sus 2 oponentes. —¿Quién sigue?.

—¡Norman tu turno! — ordeno el su líder que responde al nombre de Max. —¿por…por qué yo? Vaya usted primero jefe— dijo el sujeto con voz temblorosa y lo que recibió a cambio fue un golpe en la nuca por parte de su amigo. —¡No seas marica y atácala! ¡Es solo una niña!.

—Tienes razón viejo es solo una mujer y nosotros les ganamos ¿Verdad? — dialogo dudando de sus propias palabras y preparo sus 2 puños segundos después se encontraba corriendo directo a Athena, le lanzo un golpe con el cual ella esquivo moviéndose a un lado acto seguido el muchacho lanzo un segundo ataque en el cual la Asamiya se agacho por completo estiro el pie y dio una media vuelta en donde su pierna intercepto los pies del chico y lo hizo caer al piso. —No son tan fuertes como creí— dijo la chica con soltando una risa.

—¡Esto no se ha acabado niña! — escucho la voz del primer tipo detrás de ella y antes de que el joven pudiera darse cuenta Athena estaba ahora detrás de su espalda. —Hora de dormir— dialogo la chica y lo noqueo.

—¡No podrás conmigo! ¡Norman andando juntos la derrotaremos! — exclamo Max, Athena soltó una pequeña risa, primero cruzo sus manos y después las separo para tomar algo de aire y cuando estaban a unos segundos de distancia las cruzo nuevamente. —¡Psychoball! — exclamo lanzado 2 esferas de energía para los tipos lanzándolos lejos.

La chica se sacudió las manos y tomo su mochila para irse mientras que detrás de ella se ve a Max atorado en un árbol y a los otros tontos desmayados en el piso.

Kyo quien había estado observando desde lejos pero a buena distancia para llegar por si las cosas se ponían feas soltó una sonrisa. —¡Ja! Esa chica está llena de sorpresas pero no tanto como las que guarda mi hermosa Yuki.

En eso le hablan por teléfono, era Yuki. —Si cariño todo esta bien de hecho ella… los derroto sola.

— _¡Athena hizo que, Kyo!_ — exclamo Yuki sorprendida. —Relajante cariño, ella simplemente les dio una lección ósea no fue necesario esperar, te veo mañana linda descansa.

Kusanagi le había contado a Yuki lo que escucho y la joven sugirió que ambos se quedaran para ayudar a Athena y darles una buena tunda a esos papanatas sin embargo Kushinada no pudo ya que la necesitaban en su casa y pues ya vieron los resultados de esa "batalla".

.

.

.

—¡Ahhhhh! — se escuchaban los gritos de Mindy por toda su casa y en su habitación ella estaba arrojando todo lo que tuviera cercas a una pared. —¡Maldita! ¿Acaso es realmente una mujer? — dijo en voz alta, tomo aire y lo dejo salir para después sentarse en su cama. —Linda conozco de alguien que puede hacerle frente a esta chica— dialogo Diana quien estaba sentada en la silla del escritorio de Mindy. —¿A si? ¿Quién? ¿Otro torpe de tus novios?.

—No, este sujeto esta medio loco y hace los mejores trabajos sin embargo… es costoso— decía Diana mientras indagaba en internet, Mindy se puso de pie y puso sus manos sobre el hombro de su amiga. —El dinero no es problema.

Diana mostro la foto del tipo. —Es el, su dirección te la anotare en un papel para que vayas a hacer negocios con el— explico su amiga y antes de darle la dirección la miro directo a los ojos. —Mindy ¿Estas segura? Este tipo es… bueno el cumple lo que le pidas y me da miedo lo que pueda hacerle a la chica.

Mindy le arrebata el papel y toma las llaves de su auto. —No seas llorona Diana, andando chicas tenemos que ir con el tipo.

Las chicas habían llegado a un antro de mala muerte, estaban algo miedosas pero Mindy era tan persistente, entraron al lugar y lo buscaron por la foto que Diana les había mostrado. El lugar era asqueroso, cerveza por todos lados, olor a cigarro, mujerzuelas bailando en cada mesa, la barra típica donde está un señor deslizando los tragos a sus clientes y en una de las tantas mesas estaba ese tipo bebiendo.

Las chicas caminaron ese corto tramo que parecía eterno. —Ho…hola tú debes ser ¿Ryuji Yamazaki verdad? — hablo Mindy, sus 2 amigas estaban ocultas detrás de ella, el tipo alzo la mirada. —¿Y que si lo soy?.

Mindy trago grueso. —Bueno… tengo un negocio para ti, necesito que le des una lección a esta estudiante— dialogo la chica mientras mostraba la foto, Yamazaki soltó una risa. —Y dime mocosa ¿Cómo piensas pagarme? Yo hago ese tipo de trabajo pero… a un muy buen precio y la verdad no creo que te den esas fuertes cantidades. Váyanse a dormir princesas.

Si la tipa tenía algo de miedo, este sentimiento se había ido, la joven metió una de sus manos en su bolso y saco un fajo de billetes mismo que arrojo sobre la mesa esto llamo la atención de Yamazaki quien volvió a alzar la mirada. —Te daré 5 más de esos pero tienes que hacerme ese trabajo.

El tipo se puso de pie, su típica pose con la mano metida en el bolsillo y con la otra sosteniendo el cigarrillo. —Sabes niña, tienes valor pero me gusta más tu dinero. Tenemos un trato ahora ¿Cómo dices que se llama mi objetivo y donde lo encuentro?.

.

.

.

Habían transcurrido 3 días después de aquel extraño ataque hacia la Asamiya, Yuki, Blue Mary, Terry y Kyo sabían del ataque lo que no sabían era ¿Quién?. —Y si fue ¿Mindy? — sugirió Yuki, todos los ya mencionados excepto Kyo estaban en una banca hablando del asunto. —¿Tu crees que ella sea capaz de tanto? — cuestiono Athena confundida ¿Por qué haría algo así? ¿Qué le había hecho Athena?.

—Oh cariño, necesitas conocer más a fondo a los estudiantes de Southtown pueden ser unas perras o unos malditos— dialogo la rubia.

Y esa misma tarde nuestra idol tenía una sorpresa…

Nuestra bella estudiante de cabellos purpuras estaba en la cancha de tenis, era una regla el inscribirse a un deporte y a una materia que tuviera que ver con la cultura como podría ser canto, reciclaje, danza entre otros, nuestra Athena había escogido tenis y claro está el canto. La chica había terminado de arreglar su mochila la tomo y cuando se giró para salir de la cancha había alguien tapando la salida.

—Disculpa ¿me podrías dejar pasar? Llegare tarde a casa— dijo la chica amablemente.

—Me temo que llegaras algo tarde linda— respondió el tipo quien dio unos paso hacia la luz que ofrecían los faros de la cancha (ya había oscurecido), el tipo tenía una playera de licra negra, pantalón de vestir del mismo color y unos zapatos negros de una marca elegante, cinturón café con gran hebilla, unos guantes negros sin dedos y su cabello la parte de arriba era amarillo por completo y lo demás negro.

Athena retrocedió un poco. —No te conozco pero presiento que la persona que te envía es la misma que envió a aquellos 3 inútiles el otro día— dijo la chica mientas dejaba caer su mochila y se preparaba para pelear si miraba que algo salía mal utilizaría su última opción que era tele trasportarse pero solo en caso de ver las que las cosas se pusieran muy feas.

—Tu no me conoces pero yo a ti si linda, Athena Asamiya miembro de los psycho soldiers ¿correcto? Un equipo bastante tonto, me sorprendió que llegaran a las finales en el KOF 2001.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto de mí? — exigió saber la joven. —Fácil, investigo a mis presas pero no entraremos en detalles tu y yo tenemos una pelea.

Yamazaki corrió para atacarla con su única mano libre, la otra seguía en su bolsillo pero Athena no se dejaría vencer y esquivo los ataques con agilidad. —Eres buena niña pero no tanto— dijo y le lanzo una patada misma que Athena intento detener con su brazo derecho, ahora ella estaba tratando de contener el poder de esa patada. —No creas que solo puedo utilizar mis manos y mis pies— dijo y saco su mano lanzándole un cuchillo a Athena que la chica si no fuera rápida le habría hecho algo más que una cortada en la mejilla rápidamente se ve como una gota de sangre resbala por la mejilla de Athena.

La chica se aleja y se limpia con la mano el recorrido de sangre. —¿Quién demonios eres?.

—Soy Ryuji Yamazaki, no tiene caso que recuerdes mi nombre ya que pronto no estarás para contarlo— dijo y corrió para pelear, la chica estaba concentrada bloqueando los golpes y al mismo tiempo buscando un hueco para atacarlo pero le era difícil, ya había caído en cuenta que tenía que salir de ahí con su tele transportación pero… ¿a qué horas? Ese maldito loco Yamazaki la atacaba rápidamente y no le dejaba el tiempo suficiente para poder lograr su movimiento en un descuido la pobre de Athena recibió un golpe mandándola lejos y con aterrizaje nada lindo.

La chica se puso de pie inmediatamente y la lanzo unas 3 esferas de energía pero fueron disparadas al piso provocando una pequeña cortina de polvo, Athena aprovecho este momento para tomar su mochila y salir de ese lugar sin embargo no contaba con que Yamazaki la tomara del cuello en 2 segundos. —No creerás que una distracción como esa podría lograr que escaparas de mi— dialogo serio y entonces comenzó a levantar a Athena la chica estaba luchando por que la soltara y se quejaba.

—Es tu fin mocosa—

—¡Yo creo que no! — se escuchó la voz de un hombre quien recibió con una patada a Yamazaki quien fue a dar al piso.

Athena cayo de rodillas recuperando la respiración y su mano acariciaba su cuello. —Kyo y Yuki tiene que llevarse a Athena lejos— dijo el rubio a sus 2 amigos quienes estaban ayudando a la chica a levantarse y una vez que Athena se recargo en Yuki, Kyo se puso a un lado de Terry y en sus 2 manos hizo has de su fuego. —Ni lo pienses Terry, estamos juntos en esto.

—¡No seas tonto Kusanagi! ¿Qué tal si es más de un tipo? ¿Crees que Yuki y Athena podrán solas? Mira como esta Asamiya, no podrá luchar en esas condiciones, váyanse.

Terry corrió y empezó una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra Yamazaki, Kyo maldijo pero su amigo tenia razón cuando se giró miro a la misma Athena sanarse. —No… no dejare a Bogard solo, necesito recuperar algo de mi energía y podre tele transportarnos— explico la idol.

5 minutos habían pasado, Terry necesito la ayuda de Kusanagi para entretener un rato al grandulón cuando todo estuvo listo que Yuki les dio la señal Kyo lanzo enormes bolas de fuego a Yamazaki y cuando estas dejaron de atacarlo solo miro a los 4. —¡Ustedes! — grito pero Athena fue rápida y salieron de ese lugar, estaban en la habitación de Yuki.

.

.

.

—Entonces… ya van 2 veces que te atacan en la escuela— dijo Yuki, Kusanagi estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio de Yuki y Terry daba vueltas de un lado a otro parecía que haría un poso en el suelo. —No tengo idea de quien pueda ser— dijo la chica resignada.

—Bueno sea como sea no podemos dejar de pasar esto por alto hay cámaras en la escuela y hay que avisar al director para que ponga orden ¿Cómo es posible que dejara entra a un sujeto tan extraño a la escuela?.

—Chicos gracias a todos— dijo la Asamiya con una sonrisa. —Descuida linda, somos amigos— le respondio Yuki.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente fueron llamados a la dirección: Kyo Kusanagi, Athena Asamiya, Yuki Kushinada y Terry Bogard.

—Saben que nuestra institución es una de mucho prestigio y que ustedes estén peleando dentro la escuela es… ¡una falta grave! En especial tu Bogard que estas en números rojos, te has metido en demasiados problemas ¿Qué tienes para decir? — cuestiono el director, los chicos estaban en su oficina (el director es el típico gordito pelón y gruñón).

—En mi defensa señor, si se volviera a repetir el caso no dudaría en luchar para ayudar a mi compañera Asamiya y además ¿Cómo es que permiten que gente como ese loco entre a la escuela? ¿Qué clase de seguridad tenemos? — se defendió Terry.

—¡No es la respuesta Bogard! — grito el director y después suspiro. —Kusanagi esta es tu primera falta asi que lo pasare por alto, Kushinada usted estaba apoyando a su compañera y en cuanto a Asamiya no puedo creer que apenas lleva unas cuantas semanas y ya está causando problemas primero fueron 3 del equipo de futbol americano y ahora se enfrenta aquí en la institución con ese tipo ¿anda en malos pasos? ¿es drogadicta? ¿hay algo que necesite saber? — pregunto el director mirando directamente a la chica. —¡Yo no tengo nada que ver! Ni siquiera se a quien le caigo mal en esta escuela, yo… no soy una busca problemas puede preguntarlo en mi otra escuela.

—Esta advertida, una falta más y será expulsada de Southtown lo mismo para Kusanagi y Kushinada usted está sin faltas pero cuidado porque a la primera quedara suspendida y la segunda será la expulsión ¿entendido?.

Los 3 asintieron y el gordo malvado miro a Terry. —En cuanto a ti no hay nada que pueda hacer, tu estas expulsado de aquí.

—¡Que! ¡No puede hacerme esto! — se defendió Bogard. —¡No es justo! Y lo sabe director— hablo Kyo.

—En.. todo caso expúlseme a mí que yo fui la responsable por la cual el tipo vino hasta aquí, Terry y los demás solo vinieron a ayudarme —dijo la Asamiya.

—Lo siento, no hay nada que me digan para que yo cambie de opinión. Terry Bogard está usted expulsado de Southtown.

El joven rubio al inicio hizo una rabieta pero después suspiro. —Va para lo que me importa igual no es como que me gustara este basurero, me hizo un favor anciano— dijo el joven y salió de la oficina sin importar los llamados de sus amigos y del gordo malvado.

.

.

.

Athena no podría sentirse peor, por su culpa habían expulsado a Terry ¿Cómo lo miraría? ¿Cómo iba a mirar a los amigos de Terry?. Las clases perdieron sentido, su mundo que era de colores por ahora se tornó gris ¿Cómo podría ayudar a su nuevo amigo?.

Mientras tanto Yuki estaba notando lo distraída de Athena aunque no era de más la noticia de que Bogard fue expulsado les cayó como una patada al hígado, Kyo por su lado desato su furia con un golpe en la pared del baño y dejo un hueco. —¡Tsk! Ese gordo malvado… y Terry eres un idiota siempre te metías en problemas.

.

.

.

—¡Tu que! ¡Terry Bogard que me acabas de decir! — grito furiosa Blue Mary, el rubio le tapó la boca y le hizo la seña del silencio. —Mary no quiero que escuchen los demás, escucha la situación es la siguiente: Alguien mando a atacar a Athena 2 veces esta semana la pregunta es ¿Quién? ¿Quién de la escuela o si fue por fuera? Pero ella no lleva tanto viviendo aquí como para tener enemigos.

—Bueno Terry yo pondré de mi parte, tengo una solución para saber quién es mientras tanto ¿Qué harás ahora tú? — pregunto la chica, ambos estaban detrás de los baños. —Bueno… buscare algún empleo de medio tiempo algo tengo que hacer mientras veo si estudio o no… ¡auch! Oye ¿Por qué me golpeas? — se quejó el chico sobándose la cabeza.

—Eres un tonto, claro que debes continuar estudiando ahora vete— le ordeno la chica. —Como digas.

—¡Terry! — le grito, el joven se giró. —Estoy orgullosa de ti.

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron.

 _ **Continuara….**_

* * *

 _La historia continuara aunque tarde en actualizar…_

 _Dejo algunas aclaraciones:_

 _-Quizá utilice mucho en el capítulo a Mindy y sus lacayas pero no serán la gran cosa para el próximo episodio, no nos centraremos en ellas como dije eran de relleno para este capítulo._

 _-Los nombres que uso para algunos de los estudiantes se habrán dado cuenta que son inventados xD algunos no importan como estos 3 sujetos del futbol americano no creo volverlos a usar para la historia…son ¿Cómo se dice? A si, personajes de relleno._

 _Es todo y muchas gracias por leer, los quiero!_

 _ **Cronos Cabrera:** Aquí está el próximo capítulo un poco más acertado a como es un Terry, saludos y espero seguirte leyendo!._

 _ **Singularidad:** Gracias por tu review y ten por seguro que la historia continuara!._

 _ **NatsuDragnel888077:** Gracias nuevamente por seguir leyendo! Que disfruten la historia tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndola, saludos!._


	5. Chapter 5 Yuki es la novia de… ¡Quien!

**_Disclaimer: KOF no me pertenece y con KOF quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction: La vida amorosa de Athena Asamiya._**

* * *

 _ **Cap.4 "Yuki es la novia de… ¡Quien!".**_

¿Qué ocurrió con Mindy y sus amigas? Bueno tuvieron un final interesante y hablo que nuestros amigos no les hicieron nada malo simplemente hablaron con el directo y ese gordo malvado por primera vez se vio justo, las chicas bajo presión confesaron todo y esto causo en automático su expulsión ya que según esto las peleas están prohibidas en Southtown, además a esas chicas ya se les había acusado de causar molestias a otras alumnas.

Dejando de lado a estas señoritas nos centraremos en nuestra protagonista de cabellos violetas la chica estaba sentada en una de las tantas gradas que hay en la pista de hockey de Southtown ¿Qué hacia la chica ahí? Pues realmente estaba sumergida en sus recuerdos algunos tenían que ver con Yagami Iori otros con el sujeto que la salvo en el torneo KOF 2001 otros relación con sus actuales amigos y otros pues con los amigos que dejo en Japón, cuando menos se dio cuenta los chicos practicantes de Hockey ya estaban ejerciendo el deporte como su rutina diaria.

Athena los miro con detalle y fue cuando recordó que cierto joven de Southtown practicaba este deporte. —Kyo ¿estarás entre estos chicos? — se preguntó para sí sola, la joven puso su mano en su barbilla y trato de encontrar algún detalle que le dijera "ese es Kyo" pero bueno el que trajeran el casco no facilitaba las cosas.

La chica estaba tan centrada en querer encontrar a su amigo que ni se dio cuenta el momento en que una rubia de cabellos cortos tomo asiento a su lado. —Una buena vista ¿verdad? — interrogo la joven Mary haciendo que Athena reaccionara. —Hola Blue Mary ¿Cómo estas?.

—Bien gracias y tu supongo que estas mejor al saber cómo termino la lunática de Mindy— respondió la joven, Athena hizo una mueca de desagrado la verdad ya no le importaba ese asunto y prefirió dejarlo atrás. —Lo siento por otro lado… ¿a qué chico buscas?.

Esta pregunta sorprendió a la Asamiya ¿Cómo lo supo? Rápidamente negó con la cabeza. —A nadie— dijo.

—No mientras Athena, yo los conozco te puedo ayudar— respondió Mary con una sonrisa. —Bueno… Recuerdo que Kyo practica Hockey ¿estará entre ellos?.

La chica rubia miro unos segundos a los jugadores. —Si claro es el número 18, ese sujeto que va con el disco ¿lo ves? — cuestiono Mary a lo que Athena asintió, Blue Mary empezó con una extraña teoría ¿Por qué pregunto por Kyo? ¿Por qué vino sola a verlo? ¿Por qué no le pidió a Yuki? ¿Sera que aún no sabía sobre Kyo y Yuki?. Entonces se le ocurrió decirlo sutilmente.

—Yuki viene a todos los juegos de Hockey— dijo llamando la atención de la pelivioleta. —¿Enserio? ¿Estaría mal si yo viniera con ella también? — cuestiono la joven de hermosos ojos.

Mary se recargo en las gradas. —No veo el problema ¿si sabes porque Yuki no se puede perder ningún juego? — le dialogo la rubia mirándola unos segundos Athena negó con la cabeza. —Bueno su novio se sentiría triste si no la viera en cada partido es como que su buena suerte o eso siempre dice cuando logran ganar en el último minuto.

—¿Yuki tiene novio? — pregunto la joven asombrada en las semanas que llevaba en la escuela no había hecho mención de su pareja y tampoco es como que a la Asamiya se le pasara preguntar. —¡Claro! ¿Qué otro motivo tendría para ver todos los juegos de hockey? — le dijo Blue Mary retomando su postura inicial.

—¿Cuál de ellos es su novio? — pregunto llena de curiosidad la joven idol, Mary sonrió. —Bueno es curioso, su novio es el #18. (Nota adicional: Al estar sentadas en unas gradas no tan cercas de la pista no se podía leer con claridad el apellido de los jugadores sin embargo los números si).

Athena analizo la oración y en 2 segundos reacciono y se paró al instante. —¡Su novio es Kyo!.

—Si y ya tienen un buen tiempo están… ¿Cómo decirlo? Realmente enamorados— dialogo Mary y también se levantó de la grada. —El juego termino y los chicos se van ¿te quedaras aquí o nos vamos a clases? — pregunto la rubia acto seguido ambas chicas fueron a su ultima clase.

.

.

.

En su última clase la joven idol no estaba prestando atención, seguía analizando la charla que tuvo con Blue Mary hace unos minutos ¿Yuki y Kyo? Eso no se lo esperaba aunque bueno no podía quejarse es decir Yuki es muy linda con todos sus amigos y fue su primera amiga al igual que Kyo así que lo único que podía hacer era desearles la mayor felicidad a los 2.

Saliendo de clases la joven cantante no tenía ánimos de regresar a casa así que tomo la decisión de irse a pasear al centro del a ciudad, quería un tiempo a solas y empezar a explorar Southtown.

Muchos locales, la mayoría de comida, videojuegos, entre otros locales de diferentes cosas incluso logro visualizar una sex shop. La joven continuo caminando mirando todo lo que podía pero un lugar llamo su atención "Cafetería Mu-mu". —Suena interesante este lugar— dijo para sí sola y entro.

El lugar era sumamente elegante y precioso al fondo había una pared con fondo negro y parecía que se había escrito con gis blanco el menú del dia de hoy y con otros colores los precios y con grandes letras "Cafetería Mu-mu", fácil habial alrededor de 20 mesas, una barra y las demás paredes tenían la decoración de bloques pequeños rojizos además de grandes cuadros hermosos de paisajes.

Llevaba unos 15 minutos mirando el menú y aun no podía escoger algo para comer, lo único que había en su mesa era un vaso con agua, quizá no tenía tanta hambre…

Una hermosa y bien desarrollada mujer tenía puesto un traje de mesera que consistía en una camisa de botones blanca y sobre esta un chaleco negro con una plaquita dorada del lado derecho superior y en esta su nombre "Mai Shiranui" traía una falda negra de vestir y usaba tacones del mismo color, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta y era sumamente largo y precioso.

—Bogard, deberías atender a esa jovencita se mira algo… no lo se pero creo que eres el indicado para atenderla— le dijo la mesera que responde al nombre de Mai, el joven rubio termino de tomar una orden y miro a Shiranui. —¿Y porque tengo que hacerlo yo? Siempre hago lo que me dices como si fueras mi jefa y no lo eres.

—¿Te estas quejando jovencito? No olvides quien te ayudo a tener este empleo y además…— se detuvo unos segundos y lo jalo de la oreja para que los comensales no escucharan. —¿Eres tonto? Todavía que dejo que atiendas a las chicas bonitas te pones tus moños, muévete y atiéndela y pon tú mejor sonrisa que desde que trabajaste aquí el ambiente ha cambiado para bien ¡mueve Bogard! — exclamo la mujer de grandes atributos y este asintió algo intimidado por su compañera de trabajo.

El rubio se dio cuenta de una cosa… esa chica que Mai le pidió que atendiera era nada más y nada menos que ¡Athena!. El joven se aclaró la garganta —¿Puedo tomar su orden? — pregunto el joven.

Athena lo miro de abajo hacia arriba, quedo sorprendida que su mesero fuera ¡Terry! Se miraba tan diferente… es decir en la escuela todo desalineado, en ocasiones sucio y ahora estaba igual de formal que Mai solo que el en vez de falda usaba un pantalón negro y su cabello rubio estaba recogido en una coleta floja quizá eso nunc cambiara en Terry. —¡Terry! No puedo creerlo— exclamo levantándose y abrazándolo. —Yo… sigo lamentando que te expulsaran por mi culpa de la escuela— dijo la joven separándose unos segundos del muchacho este solo negó con la cabeza.

—Descuida además… los estudios nunca han sido mi fuerte, mírame ahora estoy en un buen empleo y pagan bien además de las propinas— dijo guiñándole el ojo, la chica sonrió. —¿Qué te trajo por aquí? — le cuestiono Terry a la chica.

—Oye ese Terry está muy amigable con aquella chica ¿No? — interroga el cocinero quien está mirando por la barra y a su lado esta Mai. —Ese Bogard es increíblemente suertudo con las mujeres — dijo Mai soltando una risa.

Terry tomo asiento con Athena y la miro serio. —¿Qué tienes? Estas algo más seria de lo habitual, Yuki me conto que ya se encargaron de las taradas que provocaron el conflicto con Yamazaki.

La joven no sabía cómo explicar. —Yo… bueno es que no se hoy me entere de algo que tiene relación con Kyo y pues no se supongo que de alguna forma me puso triste…

Respondió la chica mirando su vaso con agua, Terry analizo un poco. —¿Qué? ¿Qué es homosexual? — interrogo el chico provocando una leve sonrisa en la joven. —Creo que eso me habría dolido más que enterarme que su novia es Yuki, mi nueva amiga— dijo alzando la mirada para ver directo a los ojos a Terry, el chico sonrió. —Sabes normalmente Kyo es así de amable con las chicas y tienden a confundir la amabilidad de el con otra cosa, no pensé que fuera el caso pero… Kyo ama profundamente a Yuki espero lo entiendas.

Ella asintió. —Lo sé y tampoco es como que fuera capaz de traicionar a Yuki, es mi amiga y no soy así. Aunque algo que note cuando lucharon contra Yamazaki es que luchan muy bien los 2 ¿alguna vez participaron en los toneros de KOF? — dialogo la joven recordando lo de aquel sujeto y lo bien que pelearon Kyo y Terry.

—Pues ahora que lo dices al último que entro Kyo fue al KOF 2001 y se puso muy intenso casi al terminar el torneo, recuerdo la batalla de Iori Yagami contra una joven de cabellos violetas y… casi la mata si no es porque Kyo intervino— explico Bogard recordando aquella batalla, Athena se quedó con la boca abierta. —¿Espera estas diciendo que este Kyo es el mismo Kyo que me salvo en el torneo KOF 2001? — interrogo la mujer sorprendida.

—¿Tú eras aquella chica contra la que peleo Iori? — cuestiono Terry aún más sorprendido.

La chica asintió. —Entonces el apellido de Kyo es…

—Kusanagi— termino de decir Terry. —No lo puedo creer, todo este tiempo teniendo la esperanza de verlo alguna vez para agradecerle y ahora tú me dices que es el Kyo que me ayudo al inicio cuando entre a Southtown…

—Bueno… es un mundo pequeño— respondió el joven Terry.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? — interrgo la jefa de la cafetería quien estaba detrás de Mai y del cocinero mirando la escena de Bogard con Athena, sus 2 trabajadores se sorprendieron al verla de vez en cuando se daba vueltas para ver cómo se desempeñaban sus trabajadores a lo largo del día. —Jefa…— dijo Mai. —Si ¿Shiranui? ¿Algo que decir? — le respondió su jefa.

La chica negó con la cabeza y se fue a atender una nueva mesa, el cocinero se limitó a regresar a sus labores mientras que la dueña y señora se encaminaba a su empleado Bogard, sus manos ya estaban en sus caderas esperando una buena razón por la cual el joven se había quedado platicando con la señorita en horas de trabajo.

—Se puede saber ¿Por qué estas ligando en horas de trabajo Bogard? — cuestiono la mujer para justo enfrente de la mesa donde los jóvenes estaban charlando, esta pregunta hizo tensar a Terry, torpemente se paró de la mesa. —¡Je..jefa! — exclamo.

Athena quedo sorprenda, era una mujer hermosa de cabello corto y rubio, sus ojos azules y estaba vestida con un pantalón color vino de vestir, una camisa de botones blanca y sobre esta un chaleco que hacia juego con el pantalón, unos aretes redondos blancos y zapatos negros de vestir y por ultimo un moño negro. —Bogard ponte a atender las demás mesas ¡ahora! — exclamo la rubia, el chico sintió y rápidamente se disculpó con Athena y se movilizo.

—Por favor no despida a Terry es mi amigo y el solo se preocupó por mí al verme triste— suplico la joven idol, King analizo las palabras y suspiro. —Esta bien el seguirá trabajando para mí, es un buen elemento y en cuanto a ti señorita probaras la especialidad de la casa, nadie en mi cafetería entra triste y se va triste y no te preocupes linda, esto va por la casa— dijo guiñándole el ojo y se fue a con cocinero pidiendo la "especialidad".

Athena sin duda mejoro su ánimo, la comida estuvo deliciosa y se prometió volver a esa cafetería más seguido, en cuanto Athena puso sus primeros pies fuera del local Mai aprovecho este momento para tomar a Terry de la cabeza y frotar su mano contra el chico. —¿Quién andaba ligando con la clienta? ¡Eres un pillo Terry Bogard!.

—¡Basta Mai! ¡Ella solo es una amiga! — se defendía y se trataba de quitar el agarre de Mai, la chica lo soltó riéndose. —Si claro… una chica tan linda con un tarado como tú ¿y solo es tu amiga? Yo creo que buscas algo mas pero haz sido… ¿Cómo se dice ahora?.

—¿Mandado a la zona de amigos? — cuestiono King mientras los cachaba en su pequeño juego de molestar a Terry. —¡Si! Esa era la palabra que buscaba.

—¡Va! Son tonterías, entre Athena y yo no hay nada de eso— se defendió algo molesto ¿lo molestarían siempre con la pelivioleta?.

—Tienes razón Bogar, ella es mucha mujer para ti es más creo yo que te quedaras foreveralone— dijo King y con esto último logro la risa de Mai y del cocinero, King se despidió y salió por la puerta trasera para arreglar algunos asuntos de su otro negocio.

Cuando Athena salió del local se percató que había pasado más del tiempo necesario en ese lugar, ya era de noche y además… miro a Yuki y a Kyo abrazados en el otro extremo de la calle, la chica solo continuo su camino, no le dolía tanto como para dejar su amistad pero por hoy preferiría llegar a casa.

.

.

.

La joven iba caminado por las calles de Southtown, víctima de la noche, ciertos faroles no tenían luz y los que la tenían era baja o incluso parpadeaban, algunos pasos más delante algo llamo la atención de Athena. —¿Kyo? — interrogo la chica para sí mirando al otro extremo de la calle al ya mencionado pero iba solo… ¿Y Yuki? O ¿ya la había dejado en su casa?.

La chica cruzo la calle y le grito. —¡Kyo! ¡Soy yo Athena! ¡Espera! — exclamo la chica tratando de que este se detuviera y lo logro, el sujeto se detuvo la joven lo alcanzo y después tomo unos segundos para recuperar el aliento. —Sabes Kyo caminas algo rápido por un momento pensé que no me esperarías— dijo la chica tomando incorporándose.

Pero algo andaba mal… y era que ese no era Kyo sino… Uno de sus clones.

—Perdón lo confundí…— dijo la Asamiya dándose cuenta que ese NO era Kyo, no su amigo…

El sujeto se dio la media vuelta encarando a la mujer. —Si hay algo que molesta preciosa es que me confundan con ese imbécil de Kyo— respondió en tono molesto.

—Yo… lo siento pero me tengo que ir— dijo rápidamente y se giró para caminar pero cuando quiso andar el clon de Kyo ya la había tomado de la muñeca. —No te iras tan rápido nena.

La chica se soltó con brusquedad y se puso en posición de pelea no antes de arrojar su mochila al piso y poner cara molesta. —Mi nombre es Athena y no soy como cualquier otra chica así que si lo que quieres es pelear adelante, no te tengo miedo.

—¡Ja ja! Tu valor me agrada pero podrías arrepentirte de esto niña— sentencio y la pelea empezó, el clon corrió hacia la chica y esta le lanzo una psyco ball la cual esquivo con facilidad y rápidamente la acorralo en una pared invadiendo su espacio personal, la tomo de ambas manos y las puso sobre su cabeza. —Que débil, pensé que darías más pelea— dialogo el clon burlándose, esto enfureció a la Asamiya y con una patada le golpeo la entre pierna soltándola, la chica aprovecho para tomar su mochila y correr necesitaba concentrarse para su tele transportación pero le era algo complicado "relájate Athena y concéntrate" se repetía en su cabeza.

Iba corriendo con los ojos cerrados y curiosamente no había nadie en la calle a esas horas ¿coincidencia?, la chica corrió hasta que topo con alguien, abrió sus ojos solo para poner una cara de terror. —¿Creíste que te escaparías tan fácil de mí? — cuestiono.

Y antes de que Athena pudiera reaccionar este puso una mano en el hombro de la chica y rápidamente le dio un golpe en el abdomen tan fuerte que la hizo que cayera al piso de rodillas y acto seguido el clon de Kyo la noqueo.

Continuara….

* * *

La historia continuara aunque tarde en actualizar…

Dejo algunas aclaraciones:

-Los nombres que uso para algunos de los estudiantes se habrán dado cuenta que son inventados xD algunos no importan como estos 3 sujetos del futbol americano no creo volverlos a usar para la historia…son ¿Cómo se dice? A si, personajes de relleno.

-Sé que Terry tiene 24 años y tiene empleos de medio tiempo pero en esta historia el tendrá la edad de 18 junto con Iori y Kyo. Terry será el típico alumno que va reprobando las materias pero es solidario con sus amigos.

-Blue Mary tendrá la misma edad que Terry y los ya mencionados arriba, los 4 estarán en el mismo salón y por lo regular Terry ira con ella a pedirle las tareas.

-Yuki y Athena tendrán 16 años, ósea son alumnas de segundo año.

Por el momento son los personajes que planeo manejar, no quiero manejar tantos o si los manejo serán como algo así de "relleno" en fin, leo como es cada uno de ellos y trato de adaptarlos a la historia lo mejor que puedo pero también recordemos que esto es algo que nunca pasara XD así que si cambian un poquito la actitud de los personajes no se molesten mucho :3. Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de KOF y espero hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, pondré mi corazón y alma en esta historia.

Es todo y muchas gracias por leer, los quiero!

Natsuki Yagami: Saludos y no sabes cuan feliz me hizo tu review :3 Que bueno que la historia te guste mucho! Así como espero que te guste este capítulo y los demás. Un beso y un abrazo!. PD: Gracias por lo de Iori, con forme a la historia y con forme vaya saliendo mejorare el manejo de Iori!.

Rogers: Saludos! Un placer leer tu review y además agradecer que me ayudes con los personajes :D.

Singularidad: Muchas a ti por leer y darle la oportunidada esta historia, saludos, un beso y un abrazo.

Manu: Saludos y no te preocupes que la historia continuara… tal vez tarde en actualizar pero no la dejare abandonada :D!.


	6. Chapter 6 El hombre que vino del sur

**_Disclaimer: KOF no me pertenece y con KOF quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction: La vida amorosa de Athena Asamiya._**

* * *

 _ **Cap.5 "El hombre que vino del Sur".**_

Y antes de que Athena pudiera reaccionar este puso una mano en el hombro de la chica y rápidamente le dio un golpe en el abdomen tan fuerte que la hizo que cayera al piso de rodillas y acto seguido el clon de Kyo la noqueo….

La tomo al estilo princesa y la miro por unos segundos. —Ella es a quien Kusanagi salvo en el torneo, servirá como carnada para atraerlo.

Dijo para sí y desapareció entre la oscura noche…

.

.

.

—¡Athena no ha llegado! Esto me inquieta querido ni siquiera responde a mis llamadas— dice una mujer de cabellera purpura recogido en un peinado elegante y ropas finas de colores perla quien irrumpe en el despacho del señor Asamiya quien tiene apariencia de un hombre de no más de 40 años bien conservado a su edad su cabello color negro y traía puesto un traje color gris, el señor se encontraba en su escritorio trabajando en algo importante cuando esta noticia desorbita sus pensamientos y mira a su esposa. —¿Cómo que la niña no ha llegado? Ya es muy tarde— dijo Sousuke Asamiya.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto Sousuke ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió en aquel horrible torneo? — cuestiono su mujer alarmada. —¡No quiero que mi nena pase por lo mismo otra vez!.

La madre Athena estaba tan aterrada de que su pequeña se volviera a enfrentar a alguien como Iori Yagami, el sujeto casi les arrebata todo lo que tenían, lo material no importaba, lo único que tenían para ser felices era su preciosa hija.

—¿Haz contactado a sus amigos? Quizá ellos sepan algo intenta con Kensou y con Bogard, tienen que saber algo…

15 minutos después lo único que los padres de Athena sabían era lo siguiente: La chica había ido al trabajo de Terry y consumió algo después salió del local y ya no se supo más de la chica. Los padres de la joven idol no pudieron pegar los ojos esa noche habían ido con la policía pero como siempre "no podemos hacer nada hasta que hayan pasado alrededor de 72 hrs es entonces que podemos tomar a su hija como desaparecida mientras tanto no podemos ayudarlos" fueron las palabras que un oficial les dijo.

.

.

.

—¡Que Athena está desaparecida! — exclamo el chico de las llamas mientras escuchaba a su amigo de cabellera rubia hablar algo agitado ¿habría estado corriendo? Kyo ya se encontraba en su casa ya tenía rato que había dejado a Yuki en la suya y regreso pero al parecer sería una larga noche. — _Si eso me dijo su madre que no había llegado a casa y ya es algo tarde, honestamente no creo que Athena sea de esas chicas que andan en la calle a estas horas_ — explico el rubio. —En eso tienes razón Bogard. ¿Dónde estás? Saldré a buscarla contigo…

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Japón se encontraba un miembro de los psycho soldiers tomando todos sus ahorros para un vuelo largo. —Athena… espera por mí— susurro y salió de su casa sin previo aviso.

—¡Athena te salvare! — exclamo Sie corriendo lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas mientras detrás de él estaba un mayordomo que trabajaba para Yagami y él tenía la sospecha de a que Athena se refería, aquella a la que una vez el joven Yagami siento un fuerte amor.

Iori Yagami estaba en su habitación de música hasta que tocan la puerta. —Adelante…

—Joven amo… escuche algo que le puede interesar— dijo el mayordomo esto hizo que Iori dejara un momento su guitarra. —Escuche joven hace un momento que salí por algunas cosas pase por la casa de un amigo de la señorita Asamiya y parece ser que algo le paso, su amigo gritaba "Athena te salvare"… tal vez solo tal vez podría ver qué ocurre con ella justo en 30 minutos saldrá un vuelo para Southtown, es su elección amo. Buenas noches.

1 hora había transcurrido desde la información que su mayordomo le proporciono al Yagami y hasta este momento se había dado cuenta que ya estaba en el avión rumbo a Southtown, tenía que saber de alguna forma que Athena estaba bien casualmente Kensou iba en el avión pero estaba a 5 asientos hacia enfrente, se miraba impaciente le preocupaba su amiga…

.

.

.

Toda una noche sin saber de su hija, los Asamiya no habían podido conciliar el sueño ¿Cómo? ¡Si su hija estaba desaparecida y la policía no hacía nada! El señor Asamiya tuvo que ir a su trabajo pero tomo las manos de su esposa y le dijo unas palabras alentadoras, Nodoka solo miro como se marchaba su esposo desde el marco de la puerta una vez la cerro se dejó caer al piso y las lágrimas salieron. —Mi niña… sé que eres fuerte y espero que no te haya pasado nada malo en verdad…

Susurro la señora Nodoka juntando sus manos y esperando que Athena regresara a casa sana y a salvo.

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de Southtown Sie Kensou salio en marcha pero luego se detuvo unos segundos. —Esperen… ¿exactamente a donde tengo que ir? — se preguntó analizando sus opciones, la madre de Athena le había proporcionado el numero de un tal Terry Bogard ¿debería llamarlo? Mientras estaba en una batalla mental de lo que debería hacer justo enfrente de el aparece Iori Yagami. —Kensou… ¿Qué le ocurrió a Asamiya exactamente?.

—¡Ah! Io…Iori! ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo es que estas aquí en Southtown? — cuestiono asustando y casi tirando su móvil pero reacciono y su cara de susto paso a una de sospecha. —Espera… ¿me estuviste siguiendo desde Japón?.

—No seas ridículo solo coincidimos en el viaje y no pude evitar escuchar en todo el vuelo que no dejabas de pronunciarla y decir que estaba en problemas… quizá pueda ayudar— respondió serio mirándolo fijamente.

—Bueno…ya que lo pones así está bien pero no creas que se me olvida lo del torneo aun deseo romperte tus perfectos dientes— respondió Sie acto seguido le explico lo poco que sabía de Athena, Yagami asintió y empezó a caminar. —¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? — cuestiono el miembro de los psycho soldiers. —Sera más fácil si buscamos por separado y nos podremos reunir al cabo de una hora para ver que tanto avanzamos.

Explico y se marchó dejando a Sie algo confundido ¿Por qué quiere ayudar? ¿Acaso no es el mismo Iori Yagami quien dijo que quería matar a Athena en el torneo 2001? ¿Qué demonios pretendía? Pero no era momento de hacer esas preguntas contacto a Terry Bogard quien parecía estaba ¿Dormido?. — _Diga…_

—Buenas tardes soy Sie Kensou y soy gran amigo de Athena, su madre me llamo anoche y me comento que ella no ha aparecido y tome el primer vuelo para Southtown, quisiera saber si hay forma de encontrarme contigo y poder buscarla o incluso si tienes algo que decirme de ella, lugares que frecuenta, la escuela donde estudia, cualquier cosa será de utilidad— decía el joven mientras caminaba fuera del aeropuerto. — _Bien… Un amigo y yo nos la pasamos buscando toda la noche y no tuvimos mucha suerte pero iremos a por ti ¿Dónde estás?._

30 minutos después Kensou había conocido a Kyo y a Terry en persona, los 3 estaban en el auto de Kusanagi y era evidente quien venía manejando, Terry de copiloto y Kensou en los asientos traseros. —Lo único que sabemos es que saliendo de donde yo trabajo la chica desapareció— dijo Terry recordando.

—¿No te dijo a donde iba? — pregunto Kensou, el rubio negó con la cabeza.

Por otro lado estaba Iori caminando cuando se encuentra con un local de llamado "cafetería mu-mu" y esto a su vez recordando algo que Kensou dijo " _Ella salió de la cafetería mu-mu que es el lugar donde trabaja un amigo de ella y ya no se supo más de ella"._ —Al menos encontré el lugar último donde estuvo ella— susurro y miro los demás locales y se percató que en uno en particular había una cámara grabando la calle. —Quizá eso podría ser útil…

.

.

.

En algún lugar abandonado de Southtown de muy mal aspecto, un cuarto enorme en realidad donde los rayos del sol era lo único que entraba por las ventanas, en el centro del cuarto estaba la joven cantante atada a una silla quien estaba recobrando la conciencia poco a poco y miro el lugar no conociendo nada. —¿Dónde estoy? — se preguntó y cuando quiso moverle se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban amordazadas al igual que sus pies. —¿Pero qué…?— la joven estaba totalmente confundida lo único que recordaba era… ¡Una pelea con el Kyo falso!.

—Es inútil que lo intentes linda, no podrás liberarte— es escucho la voz de un hombre y cuando ella alzo la vista miro al Kyo falso. —Escucha lo único que me doy cuenta es que estás loco— dijo y acto seguido intento usar sus poderes para romper las cuerdas pero nada paso…

—Hay… ¿la pequeña niña intenta usar sus poderes? Te lo advierto eso será inútil ¿no vez el aura azul que te rodea? Lo provoca un pequeño artefacto cuadrado creado por NEST, su función es inhabilitar los poderes de X persona, en un principio fue creado para poder hacer los clones de Kyo Kusanagi y que este no pudiera escapar pero básicamente sirve para cualquier persona con poderes— explica el clon de Kusanagi quien la mira con una sonrisa perversa.

—¿Qué diablos quieres? ¿Qué buscas con todo esto? — dice Athena molesta. —Pues solo busco la destrucción de Kyo original y que mejor manera de atraerlo que utilizando a la misma chica que salvo en el torneo de KOF de este año.

—¿Y qué? ¿Crees que un clon podrá derrotar a Kyo? Tal vez te habrán clonado en aquel tiempo pero… ¿crees que Kyo no se ha hecho más fuerte? Te aseguro que podría derrotarte— dialogo la joven con total seguridad. —Jaja ¿Y crees que yo no estuve entrenando? Sera el final de Kyo, eso es seguro.

.

.

.

Yagami entro a esa tienda de nombre XOXO que aparentemente vende cierta cantidad de artículos es algo parecido a un minisúper. —Disculpe necesito su ayuda— dijo el joven de cabellos rojizos acercándose al trabajador.

Iori logro convencer al joven de que le mostrara la grabación en la noche a cambio de algunos billetes, el chico lo hace pasar a un cuarto donde estaban 4 pantallas mismas con diferentes algunos y una de ellas grababa el estacionamiento y parte de la calle. —Creo que esta debe servir…

—Solo no te demores mucho o podría meterme en problemas— dijo el muchacho y regreso a su trabajo, Iori tomo asiento rápidamente y analizo la grabación de la noche anterior, lo que sus ojos estaban viendo no lo podía creer.

—¿Kusanagi? — dijo cuándo observo como el chico atacaba a Athena ¿Cómo era posible eso? Si el mismo Kyo la había salvado a ella en el torneo, esto no tenía mucho sentido ¿Ella le habría hecho algo? No había audio pero la chica parecía amistosa con Kyo ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Ahora caía en cuenta que efectivamente le había pasado algo a la chica cuando "Kusanagi" la tomo al estilo princesa y se marchó entre las penumbras de la oscuridad.

Iori Yagami salió del cuarto no dijo nada simplemente salió de la tienda, aún estaba procesando lo que sus ojos habían visto ¿Cuál era el fin de secuestrar a Athena?. No importaba el motivo, la salvaría aun cuando no tenía idea pero sospecharía que el sitio donde la tuviera no tendría que ser muy concurrido y tendría que estar algo alejado.

"bib" "biiib" "biiiib".

Un celular estaba sonando y era efectivamente el de Sie Kensou. —Diga.

— _Creo que encontré el lugar donde esta Athena_ …

El joven intercambio mirada con Kyo, algo andaba mal y cuando corto miro serio a Kusanagi y Bogard. —Era Iori

—¿Que dijo? — cuestiono Terry, ambos estaban al tanto que se supone Iori ayudaría aunque eso no les daba buena espina es decir lo que ocurrió en el torneo daban dudas sobre los "buenos actos" de Iori.

—Tengo la posible ubicación— dijo y les mostro una dirección. —Eso está algo lejos, andando tenemos que llegar antes de que Yagami haga alguna tontería…

—Concuerdo contigo amigo— dijo Terry y los 3 se montaron en el auto.

.

.

.

—¡Iori! — grito Athena alarmada al ver como el clon de Kyo había lanzado con sus potentes llamas a Iori al otro extremo de la habitación y este se pegó duro contra la pared y cayó al piso. —No pareces tan fuerte Yagami…

Asamiya seguía sin poder hacer mucho seguía amordazada y aunque forcejaba no podía liberarse y además estaba el maldito aparato que la hizo perder sus poderes, no podía ni liberarse para ayudar a Iori.

Mientras tanto a fuera del local estaban Kyo, Terry y Kensou. —Tiene que ser aquí— dijo Bogard. —Bien pero antes necesitamos un plan, Kensou tu liberaras a Athena mientras nosotros intentaremos ganar tiempo, ten cuidado no sabemos si solo es una persona o hay más gente— dialoga Kusanagi.

.

.

.

—¡Iori! — exclamo Athena aterrada por lo que estaba a punto de pasar, Yagami estaba en el piso, su ropa estaba medio rota tenia algunos moretones y un hilo de sangre salía por su boca mientras que el clon de Kusanagi estaba sobre él, su mano izquierda tenia sujetado a Iori del cuello y con la otra tenía una llama con la cual acabaría con Iori. —Es tu fin…

—¡Yo creo que no! — respondió una cuarta voz y una potente llama lanzo al clon de Kyo contra la pared Athena abrió sus ojos como plato. —¡Kyo!.

—Hola Athena, cuanto tiempo— la saludo Kensou viéndola atrapada en una especie de energía azul. —¡Kensou! Que gusto verte pero ¿Cómo…?— se preguntó mientras lo miraba, no había cambiado nada realmente aunque tampoco es como se hubiera mudado hace mucho. —Tranquila te sacare de aquí solo tengo que desactivar el aparato— dijo con una sonrisa y cuando quiso tocar el artefacto este emitió una especie de energía que lo lanzo contra la pared dejándolo noqueado.

—¿Es enserio? ¿Quién rayos trajo a ese idiota? Solo tenía que hacer una cosa bien y ni eso pudo hacer— se quejó Terry viendo la penosa acción de Kensou, Iori se puso de pie y escupió un poco de sangre. —¿2 Kyos? — dijo mirando a su némesis esperando una especie de explicación. —Lo único que tienes que saber es que yo soy real y esa cosa solo es un clon— explico Kusanagi.

—No importa, lo acabare— dijo Yagami preparándose para el siguiente ataque, el clon esbozo una risa perversa. —No te creo, casi te mato de no ser por Kyo y el otro pero soy flexible puedo acabar contigo y luego con Kyo— respondió el clon quien corrió para seguir luchando con Iori. —¡Yagami espera! Necesitaras ayuda— dijo Kyo pero fue en vano ya que el clon y Yagami empezaron a pelear.

—¡Bogard desactiva esa cosa como puedas mientras yo ayudare a Yagami! — ordeno el joven de las llamas, su amigo asintió y corrió a con el aparato.

Iori lanzo una de sus llamas seguido de otra y otra pero estas eran interceptadas con las llamadas del clon provocando pequeños choques y leves cortinas de humo cosa que aprovecho Kyo para atacar por detrás al clon con una patada lanzándolo justo enfrente de Iori quien lo recibió con un certero golpe en el estómago acto seguido el clon retrocedió con dolor. —Estas acabado, te ganamos en número— dijo Kusanagi poniéndose al lado de Iori.

El clon empezó a burlarse. —Mírate Yagami, necesitaste de ayuda para vencerme no cabe duda que eres patético. Aunque yo estaba más detrás de Kyo…

—¿De mí? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué secuestraste a Athena? — interrogo Kusanagi molesto. —Era una buena forma de atraerte recuerdo que en el torneo tú salvaste a esa chica y era una buena carnada para exterminarte.

—Es una excusa ridícula, Kusanagi lanza tu mejor ataque— responde Iori y el joven de cabellos castaños asiente y juntos lanzan un poderoso ataque en combinación de llamas purpuras con las de Kyo, lanzando al tipo directo a la pared misma que se rompe por la intensidad del impacto y el clon queda bajo los escombros. —Dudo que haya sobrevivido a eso ahora vamos con Athena— dice Kyo.

—¡Bogard! ¿Lograste apagar esa cosa? — interroga Kusanagi, el rubio niega con la cabeza. —Pero se me ocurrió que tal vez si hacemos un ataque los 3 hacia el aparato lo podemos destruir y así liberar a Athena.

—Bogard tengo que admitirlo ha sido la mejor ida que has tenido— dijo Kyo riéndose y al mismo tiempo sobando su brazo ya que recibió un pequeño golpe por parte de su amigo.

.

.

.

El artefacto creado por NEST estaba destruido y Athena estaba libre. —¡Chicos! — exclamo y acogió en un abrazo a Kyo para después darle un beso en la mejilla. —Gracias por salvarme— dijo y después paso con Terry a quien lo abrazo y de igual manera le otorgo un beso en la mejilla. —Y tú… ¿Qué haces aquí? — interrogo la joven idol, Iori quien estaba mirando a otro lado con sus manos en los bolsillos se giró para verla directo a los ojos. —Pensé que Kusanagi había enloquecido, esto no cambia nada entre nosotros Athena.

—¿Cómo que no cambia nada entre ustedes? ¿De dónde se conocen? — cuestiono Terry algo confundido, Iori no dijo nada y empezó a caminar fuera de ese lugar. —¡Iori! — lo llamo la joven Asamiya este se detuvo. —Gra..gracias.

El chico continúo su camino, ella está bien y eso era bueno.

—Es algo extraño Iori— dijo Terry quien lo miraba marcharse junto con Kyo quien solo asintió. —¡Donde estas maldito! ¡Acabare contigo por haber secuestrado a _mi_ Athena! — exclamo Kensou quien despertó listo para luchar pero realmente no había a quien derrotar ya.

Terry y Kyo se miraron para después soltarse a reír.

—¡Kensou! — grito la chica para después abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla, no aporto nada realmente pero la intención fue buena. —Gracias por venir— dijo la chica, Sie solo acepto el abrazo. —Me preocupaste mucho Athena.

.

.

.

Días más tarde…

En la preparatoria Southtown se encontraban Kyo y Athena en una banca, el joven tenía en sus manos un jugo y la chica estaba algo nerviosa, sus manos estaban aferradas a su falda. —¿Y entonces?.

—Yo am…— la chica no sabía cómo iniciar o explicar el asunto.

Kyo la miro y esbozo una sonrisa. —Tranquila si no puedes contarlo está bien solo… ten cuidado con Yagami.

Ella trago grueso y lo soltó. — _Iori y yo fuimos novios._

El joven Kusanagi quien había abierto su jugo para tomar un poco lo escupió al tiempo que escucho lo que dijo Athena. —¿Iori y Tú, que?.

 ** _Continuara…._**

* * *

 _La historia continuara aunque tarde en actualizar…_

 _Dejo algunas aclaraciones:_

 _-A partir de este capítulo estoy analizando donde meter los capítulos donde Iori y Athena se conocieron y su historia romántica…_

 _-Personajes de relleno habrán._

 _-Sé que Terry tiene 24 años y tiene empleos de medio tiempo pero en esta historia el tendrá la edad de 18 junto con Iori y Kyo. Terry será el típico alumno que va reprobando las materias pero es solidario con sus amigos._

 _-Blue Mary tendrá la misma edad que Terry y los ya mencionados arriba, los 4 estarán en el mismo salón y por lo regular Terry ira con ella a pedirle las tareas._

 _-Yuki y Athena tendrán 16 años, ósea son alumnas de segundo año._

 _Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de KOF y espero hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, pondré mi corazón y alma en esta historia._

 _Es todo y muchas gracias por leer, los quiero!_

 **Manu:** _Muchas gracias por tus palabras :3 La historia no morirá… ¡Aunque tarde no la dejare tirada! Tenlo por seguro :D y este capítulo fue pensando en ustedes que me recibieron tan bonito en este mundo de KOF. Un beso y un abrazo._

 **Singularidad:** _Debo darte las gracias a ti en especial por darte un tiempo para leer y dejar un lindo review enserio me animas mucho para continuar ya que estuviste desde el inicio, muchas gracias por ello un beso y un abrazo!._

 **Guest:** _Saludos! Muchas gracias por tan lindas palabras enserio me llegaron a mi corazoncito y en su debido momento habrá un poco de KyoxAthena pero ahora llego Iori ¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué pasara entre los 4? Jaja ¿se pondrá mejor? Y enserio sus lindas palabras me animan a querer continuar y nuevamente agradezco el bonito recibimiento que me hicieron en este mundo de KOF. Un beso y un abrazo._

 **xXFaronXx:** _Saludos y pues no pasa nada no espero a que todos les agrade mi historia pero a quienes les gusta son los que me motivan a continuarla, gracias por tu punto de vista si gustas seguir leyendo adelante sino pues está bien y espero algún día poder escribir algo en relación a KOF que sea de tu agrado._


	7. Chapter 7 Distraccion

**_Disclaimer: KOF no me pertenece y con KOF quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction: La vida amorosa de Athena Asamiya._**

* * *

 _ **Cap.6 "Una distracción".**_

* * *

Una semana había transcurrido desde el secuestro de la joven Asamiya, una semana había pasado desde que Athena vio a Iori y se quedó estética sin saber cómo entablar una conversación con él, había jurado que sus sentimientos por Iori ya no eran los mismos pero ese día su corazón no parecía darle la razón.

Esos días en la escuela se volvieron rutinarios para Athena, no prestaba atención alguna y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba mirando por la ventana mientras que su cabeza descansaba en la palma de su mano y esta a su vez en el mesa banco, Yuki noto este cambio en la joven y claro que se había enterado de lo que ocasionó el clon de Kyo, se sentía mal por no saber cómo animar a Athena, cada cosa que le decía parecía que a la joven idol no le levantaba el ánimo en lo más mínimo ¿Qué le paso en ese lapso que estuvo con el clon de Kyo?.

—No sé qué hacer Kyo ¿Cómo ayudarla? — le expreso su novia al joven castaño, ambos estaban sentados en una banca color verde de un gran parque en Southtown, Kusanagi la tenía abrazada. —Quizá solo tenemos que esperar a que digiera el hecho de que Iori llego a rescatarla aun cuando la intento matar en el torneo KOF.

La joven suspiro. —Quizá debemos ayudarla a que se distraiga ¿alguna sugerencia? — cuestiono la joven, el chico no sabía que decir hasta que por azares del destino fue iluminado con una buena idea. —¿Y si vamos todos a la feria? Por lo que se Terry y Blue Mary aun no van y sigo en contacto con Kensou quien aún sigue por aquí ¿Qué te parece?.

Yuki lo mira por unos segundos y después suelta una gran sonrisa al tiempo que lo envuelve en un abrazo muy acaramelado y le planta un beso en los labios. —¡Es una grandiosa idea mi amor! — exclamo la joven y Kyo era muy feliz teniéndola entre sus brazos.

Iori Yagami estaba tendido en una cama en algún hotel de southtown, aun no regresa a casa ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo sabia, se levantó de la cama acto seguido camina al baño y se lava la cara un momento, se mira al espejo unos minutos y su mente viaja a aquel momento en donde salvaron a Athena y que cuando él se giró para marcharse y ella le dijo "gracias" pero este no volteo para verla.

Muy en el fondo de su corazón el joven Yagami si le habría gustado girar abrazarla y susurrarle al oído que la extrañaba…

Sacudió su cabeza imaginando esa escena y es entonces cuando su celular suena. —¿Diga?.

15 minutos después de la llamada Iori no podía creerlo ¿Cómo rayos había aceptado? Bueno siempre le gusto la música así que ¿Por qué negarse a tocar una vez más con su vieja banda? Si bien es cierto tenía un largo rato sin tocar con ellos pero nada que un ensayo de 1 hora no arregle y justo por eso salía del hotel donde se estaba hospedando.

La hora había llegado, el grupo de 6 jóvenes habían quedado de verse en la entrada de la feria y así fue: Kensou quien traía un short color caqui y una playera de un color más claro y por supuesto no podían faltar sus tenis blancos por otro lado Athena traía un short rosa pastel y una blusa del mismo color con estampado de flores y unas sandalias color negras su cabello que le llegaba poco más debajo de los hombros estaba suelto. Yuki traía un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa purpura sus tenis hacían juego y su cabello ligeramente despeinado con un broche, Kyo tenía una camisa negra y sobre esta su chaqueta blanca, un pantalón de mezclilla y tenis negros. Blue Mary traía con pantalón holgado color celeste y un top blanco, su cabello suelto y unos tenis que hacían juego con el top además unos guantes sin dedos color celestes, Bogoard por su parte tenía una playera roja y un pantalón de mezclilla su típica gorra y su cabello rubio en una coleta floja.

—Bien ¿Qué hacemos primero? — interrogo Kyo quien tenía abrazada a Yuki con uno de sus brazosy el otro estaba metido en su bolsillo. —Obivo tenemos que subirnos a los juegos primero ya tengo a los cuales me quiero subir con Bogoard— dijo Blue Mary tomando del brazo al joven rubio y este sacado de orbita. —¡Oye! Yo quiero comer primero— protesto el rubio. —Tuve que trabajar tiempo extra y no pude comer nada…

Athena empezó a reírse por la escena y esto fue visto por su amigo Kensou, él se había hecho la promesa de que hoy su amada se la pasaría de lo mejor. —Chicos podemos ir a unos 3 juegos y después tomar un descanso ¿les parece? Terry sugeriría que primero te subas a unos cuantos juegos y después comas ¿Qué tal si regresas lo que recién comer por subir a la montaña rusa? — dijo Athena, el rubio analizo las palabras de la joven idol y resignado acepto.

—¿Cuál será el primer juego? — pregunto Kensou emocionado, la feria era enorme apenas tenían 15 minutos de haber entrado y estaba muy lleno, puestos por todos lados de juegos de canicas o pistolas o pistolas de agua entre otros juegos como el de los aros y las botellas además de estos locales estaban los de la foto del recuerdo y algunos de comida claro que lo que más llamaba la atención eran los enormes juegos.

El primer juego que seleccionaron nuestro pequeño grupo de héroes fue el de los carritos chocones que consiste en montarse en un pequeño carrito y este se mueve con la finalidad de chocar a todos los carritos que puedas, Athena escogió un carrito morado, Yuki uno rosa, Mary uno azul, Terry uno rojo, Kyo uno blanco y Kensou uno azul. Todo era diversión para estos jóvenes y Kensou cada que podía miraba a la joven Asamiya sonreír y pasarla de lo mejor, esa era la finalidad de esta salida.

Por otro lado en el escenario que se instaló en la feria mismo que estaba a unos metros de los carritos chocones se encontraba la banda de Iori verificando los instrumentos y el mencionado llega. —¿Todo listo? — pregunto, sus amigos sonrieron y lo saludaron. —Hermano ¿Cuándo tiempo? — dijo uno de ellos y el Yagami sonrió, se sentía de cierta forma en su hogar, ellos eran su hogar.

—Iori tocaremos en 5 minutos— le dijo uno de sus amigos y este asintió y acto seguido tomo su guitarra para prepararse.

Por otro lado Athena y compañía se habían tomado algunas fotos antes de bajarse de los carritos y ahora tocaba el turno de las mujeres escoger el próximo juego. —¿Y bien chicas? Digan el juego— dialogo Bogard, las tres miraron a sus acompañantes y luego entre ellas. —¡Carrusel! — exclamaron las tres, los chicos hicieron cara de disgusto. —¡Oh vamos Yuki! Ese es un juego de niñas— se quejó Kyo.

Yuki se acercó a Kyo y le dejo su celular. —Exacto mi amor, nosotras nos subiremos al juego y ustedes esperaran— dijo la joven castaña, los tres chicos suspiraron y se resignaron aunque a ninguno le importaba en realidad subirse a mas juegos con que sus chicas fueran felices eso les bastaba.

El carrusel estaba colocado justo para tener una buena vista al escenario, el juego había empezado y las chicas estaban sonriendo, Kyo les tomo varias fotos pero hubo un instante donde Athena dejo sonreír y trato de fijar su vista al escenario. —Es…

No termino la frase porque en cuanto la banda de Iori empezó a tocar reconoció la canción. —La banda de Iori— susurro para sí misma, cada vuelta en el carrusel ella solo estaba fijada en el escenario y esto no pasó desapercibido por Kensou quien también reconoció la canción.

Apenas termino el juego la joven idol bajo y camino hacia el escenario haciendo caso omiso al llamado de sus amigos, tenía que verlo una vez más pero tampoco entendía por qué su corazón se aceleraba con cada paso. —¿A dónde fue? — cuestiono Mary. —Fue al escenario, eso que oyen es la banda de Yagami— respondió Kensou algo tenso y cruzado de brazos. —Cuando se trata de Iori es difícil que los sentidos de Athena respondan bien— agrego Kensou.

Había mucha gente en el escenario gritando y aclamando más canciones de la banda de Yagami, Athena aun cuando estaba lejos podía distinguirlo a esos metros de distancia…

—Kyo ¿Qué hacemos? — pregunto Yuki preocupada por su amiga, Kenso negó con la cabeza. —Yo iré por ella los veo en la mansión del terror— dijo el chico y se fue en busca de amor.

—Ese Kensou ¿creen que algún día Athena le dé una oportunidad? — pregunto Bogoard a lo que solo recibió un codazo por parte de Mary Blue. —¿Qué dijo Mary? Es obvio que el tipo está en la zona de amigos— se defendió el rubio.

Los cuatro empezaron a reír y caminaron a la mansión del terror, Mary Blue solto una risa mirando la gran mansión y miro a Bogard. —Te apuesto lo que quieras a que eres el primero en gritar Terry.

El rubio la miro confundido. —¿Yo? Yo solo tendría miedo de los retos tuyos Blue Mary— le respondió el joven haciéndose ideas perversas de lo que la rubia podría retarlo a hacer.

—¡Oh vamos Bogoard! No seas gallina— insistió la rubia. —No lo sé Blue Mary, enserio temo perder contra ti— se excusó el joven, la chica tomo la mano de Terry y empezó a caminar dentro de la mansión. —Chicos nosotros nos vamos a adelantar, ustedes esperen a Athena y Kensou— dijo Mary y después miro a Bogoard. —Tú no seas gallina prometo que si pierdes no seré mala contigo.

—¡Es lo que siempre dices! — se quejó Terry resistiéndose un poco, Yuki y Kyo los miraron hasta que sus siluetas se perdieron en la oscuridad de la gran mansión.

—Bien esperemos a Athena y Kensou— dijo Kyo mirando a Yuki quien asintió con la cabeza, mientras tanto a unos cuantos metros de ellos estaba la joven Asamiya mirando el escenario perdida ¿Iori? ¿Estaría pensando en ella después de que la salvo junto con sus amigos? ¿Ya la habría olvidado? ¿La odiaba? ¿Qué fue de él durante este tiempo? ¿Por qué volvió?.

—Athena— la llamo su amigo Sie quien puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y la joven lo miro confundida. —¿Qué ocurre Sie?.

—Los demás nos están esperando, vamos— le dijo su mejor amigo y un miembro de los psycho soldiers, la chica asintió y caminaron rumbo a la mansión embrujada.

—Ahí vienen, Kensou se mira más aliviado que antes ¿no te parece? — le dijo Yuki a su novio. —¿Kensou? No lo sé amor no le presto tanta atención…

—Pero si fuera Athena si le prestarías la atención que amerita— dijo la chica riendo un poco. —¿Perdón? — dijo Kyo ofendido ¿Qué insinuaba su chica? Yuki sonrió nuevamente. —Nada corazón sabes tal vez debería entrar con Athena a la mansión y tú con Kensou ¿Qué dices? Sirve y se hacen más amigos.

—No quiero que Athena te abrace, quiero hacerlo yo Yuki— dijo Kyo con una voz como si Yuki lo hubiera lastimado emocionalmente.

—Está bien Kyo tú y yo juntos— dijo la bella castaña una vez que llegaron Athena y Sie entraron los 4 juntos.

De un momento a otro Blue Mary se había aterrado con un mostró que salió de la nada enfrente de ambos jóvenes luchadores esto tuvo como consecuencia que se aferrara al joven Bogoard. —¡Ahhh! — exclamo yTerry la abrazo con su brazo derecho. —Tranquila Mary solo es un muñeco muy feo.

Le susurro el joven a la rubia y esta alzo su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. —Terry…

Dijo en una voz casi inaudible y poco a poco se acercó al joven de cabellera rubia hasta juntar sus labios con los del chico cosa que dejo sin palabras a Terry y con los ojos abiertos como platos pero le duro unos 3 segundos y después correspondió el beso tiernamente.

Por otro lado Yuki y Kyo no supieron en que momento dejaron atrás a Athena y Sie, pero estaban seguros que no habría problema. —¡Ahhh! — chillo Athena casi le da un infarto cuando ve ese asqueroso mostro que era un ser casi blanquecino sin ojos ya que estos los tenía en la palma de sus manos y además no tenía nariz lo único que tenía era una boca con afilados dientes.

—¡Athena! Cálmate es solo un mostró sin chiste— le dijo Kensou tomándola de sus hombros, la chica le hizo caso a su mejor. —Athena… tengo algo que decirte…

En otra habitación del terror no tan lejos de ellos estaban Kyo y Yuki. —Sabes creo que Athena y Kensou no se ven tan mal, Sie Kensou es atractivo— comento la castaña mientras seguían caminando en esa habitación pestilente y llena de telarañas. —Se ve que le prestaste mucha atención al amiguito de Athena— respondió Kyo en un tono serio.

—Pues… si es inevitable no verlo es decir es atractivo al igual que Athena— comento la chica y ya estaban a punto de salir cuando del techo caen unas arañas muy feas. —¡Bah! No es tan guapo como yo— fanfarroneo el joven Kunasagi.

—Jaja está bien súper galán— le respondió Yuki, claro si tiene que comprar entre Kensou y su Kyo, Kyo gana por montones. —¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que Sie Kensou es más atractivo que tu novio? ¿Serias capaz de dejarme por ese tipo? — interrogo Kunasagi pero la última pregunta, temía por la respuesta, Yuki negó con la cabeza. —Kyo ¿de que estas hablando ahora? — le dijo la chava.

—Dijiste que Sie era guapo y te burlaste cuando dije que yo lo era más— se defendió el chico, Yuki rodo los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. —¿Es enserio amor? ¿Vas a hacer un drama por Sie?.

—No… pero…

—¡Basta! ¿Sabes qué? Si piensas que te cambiaría por Sie, piensa lo que te plazca, yo me largo— dijo enojada Yuki y antes de que pudiera irse a la otra habitación Kyo la tomo de la muñeca. —Yuki tenemos que hablar…

La joven se suelta bruscamente del agarre. —No hoy… Kusanagi.

Regresando con Kensou y Athena…

—Athena por favor di algo— le suplico su amigo, la chica estaba procesando las palabras de sus amigo "Me… gus… ¡me gustas mucho! Y quisiera que fueras mi novia".

—Sie yo lo siento… pero no te veo de otra forma más que como mi buen amigo— dijo al chica dolida por sus propias palabras, Kensou era muy atento pero no se podía engañar a sí misma, seguía teniendo sentimientos por Iori Yagami y tomaría tiempo antes de que se perdieran además… sería muy cruel usar a Sie para olvidar a su gran amor. —Athena no me digas que sigues sintiendo cosas por Iori— dijo Sie algo tenso.

—N…no…— dijo algo nerviosa a lo que Kensou soltó una especie de grito pero no tan fuerte. —¿Cómo es posible? ¡El tipo te trato de matar en el torneo KOF! Y tú ¿aún lo amas? ¡Estas mal! — exclamo Sie molesto.

Athena frunció el ceño. —¡NO me importa tu opinión! No cambiare estos sentimientos ni por ti ni por nadie.

Fueron las últimas palabras de la chica y cuando estaba por irse Sie le grita. —¡Espera Athena! — y cuando le iba a tocar el hombro ella misma se gira con una esfera color lila en su mano. —No me toques, quiero estar sola— dijo y salió de la habitación dejando a Sie mal. —Soy un idiota…

Yuki había salido de la mansión del terror y ya estaba más tranquila y analizando las cosas de cierta forma se sintió culpable por gritarle a Kyo, tenían que hablar bueno era verdad todo el mundo tiene problemas y a veces por tonterías en este caso pero no por eso iban a tirar todo a la basura, Kyo Kusanagi debe saber más que nadie que ella JAMAS lo cambiaría por nadie, lo ama con todo su corazón y daría su vida por él.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando ve como Sie Kensou sale de la mansión y tenía una mala cara. —¡Kensou! ¿Qué ocurrió y Athena? — pregunto la joven, Sie negó con la cabeza y 5 minutos estaban sentados en una banca que estaba justo frente a la mansión del terror así que si Kyo y Athena salían los verían por otro lado Blue Mary y Terry ya habían salido y se encontraban en otras atracciones.

—Así que te declaraste ¿eh? Y fuiste rechazado— dijo Yuki mirando al cielo, Sie asintió. —Me molesta porque aún no puede olvidar a su ex, le hizo daño y aun así… y aun así…— no fue capaz de terminar simplemente hizo sus maños puños. —Sabes Sie el amor a veces no es solo miel sobre hojuelas también se sufre y se aprende, tal vez Athena esté pasando por un mal de amores ahora pero tú como amigo debes estar con ella siempre y sonare un poco cruel pero… Debes aceptar que no tendrás nada más con ella que una hermosa amistad.

—Auch, que directa Yuki— dijo el joven soltando una risa leve.

Minutos después salen Kyo y Athena pero al verlos frente a frente Kyo le susurra a Athena "guárdame el secreto de que sentí celos de tu amigo" le dijo y la chica asintió.

La noche era joven, Yuki y Kyo no iban a seguir enojados por la pequeñísima escena de celos, estaban como si nada hubiera pasado al igual que Sie y Athena mientras que Blue Mary y Terry se habían divertido como nunca esa noche, los 6 estaban en un puesto de comida disfrutando de la vida sin duda alguna un maravilloso regalo para Athena estos momentos con sus amigos se volvían perlas y ellos eran diamantes.

La noche transcurrió y sorprendentemente los chicos ganaron algo para sus acompañantes: Terry obtuvo un oso de felpa color azul, Kyo se ganó un gatito color blanco y muy orejón para Yuki pero este era ¡enorme! Y por último pero no menos importante Sie había conseguido un cerdito rosado con cara tierna para su amiga.

Los chicos eran conscientes había llegado la hora de irse y cuando esto estaba por ocurrir Athena tuvo una necesidad urgentemente que tenía estrecha relación con su vejiga, les pidió a sus amigos que se adelantaran y ella los alcanzaba una vez que la joven salió del baño lo vio… Era Iori Yagami a solas ¿debía hablar con él por última vez? ¿Tendría esta oportunidad para volver a hablar con él? Su corazón se aceleró, maldito Iori era el único que podía hacer que su corazón se acelerara o se detuviera.

Se fue acercando lentamente, sus piernas estaban temblorosas y sus manos empezaron a sudar ¿después de tanto Iori seguía provocando esto? Cuando estaba muy cerca llego una tipa y esto hizo que Athena se detuviera. —¡Iori! Cariño ¿Por qué tan solo? — interrogo la mujer.

Quien lo tomo del brazo, Iori solo giro su rostro. —No es tu asunto.

La chica desconocida se giró y vio a Athena. —¿Y tú qué? ¿Quieres un autógrafo de Iori?.

—Yo…

La chica rodo los ojos. —Mira querida si no vas a hablar rápido mejor lárgate que Iori y yo tenemos mucho que ver esta noche…

Athena se quedó inmóvil pero después tomo valor y frunció el ceño. —¡Eres una mal educada! Yo exijo hablar contigo Iori, por…favor.

La desconocida se indignó y miro al Yagami. —¿No le vas a decir nada? ¡Me insulto!.

Yagami soltó una risa. —No te insulto solo te dijo una verdad.

Iori Yagami dejo a la tipa y se fue con Athena a un lugar algo alejado de las personas.

—Iori estoy por irme pero… no puedo estar tranquila, sigo sintiéndome culpable por lo que paso entre nosotros y debes de saber que yo… yo… Tú aun tienes un lugar en mi corazón, te mentiría diciendo que no te quiero— se expresó la joven, el chico cerro los ojos por un momento sus manos estaban ocultas en sus bolsillos. —Yo lamento todo lo que paso, Mature me dijo todo sin embargo tú y yo hemos tomado caminos diferentes Athena— dijo y el joven que estaba recargado en un árbol se incorporó y empezó a caminar sin más. —Es… Espera ¡Iori!.

El chico se giró y susurro algo que Athena no pudo escuchar y en minutos la chica lo había perdido de vista.

 _1 año despues…_

 **Continuara….**

* * *

La historia continuara aunque tarde en actualizar…

Dejo algunas aclaraciones:

-Sé que Terry tiene 24 años y tiene empleos de medio tiempo pero en esta historia el tendrá la edad de 18 junto con Iori y Kyo. Terry será el típico alumno que va reprobando las materias pero es solidario con sus amigos.

-Blue Mary tendrá la misma edad que Terry y los ya mencionados arriba, los 4 estarán en el mismo salón y por lo regular Terry ira con ella a pedirle las tareas.

-Yuki y Athena tendrán 16 años, ósea son alumnas de segundo año.

Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de KOF y espero hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, pondré mi corazón y alma en esta historia.

Es todo y muchas gracias por leer, los quiero!

Manu: Gracias por seguir la historia, Leona y Kyo? No lo había pensado pero vere como idear aunque sea un oneshot exclusivo para ti! ;).

Singularidad: Gracias por seguir conmigo a lo largo de esta historia, un beso y un abrazo grande!.


	8. Chapter 8 Tiempo

**_Disclaimer: KOF no me pertenece y con KOF quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction: La vida amorosa de Athena Asamiya._**

* * *

 _ **Cap.7 "tiempo".**_

* * *

 _1 año después…_

Tiempo era lo que Athena Asamiya necesitaba para superar a Iori Yagami sin embargo ¿Cuánto _tiempo_ para olvidar a un amor verdadero? Tal vez Iori no sea el último novio y probablemente la joven tendrá más pero… No importaba cuanto pasara ni cuantas personas entraran en su vida, Iori siempre tendría un lugar especial en su corazón le guste o no podía dejarlo ir… No aun.

Y el problema es que no era tan fácil a pesar de que casi la mata en el torneo KOF. ¿Qué siente Iori por ella realmente? ¿El destino les tiene preparado algo? Eran las preguntas que la joven Asamiya se hacía diario, 12 meses sin saber de Iori realmente le afectaba, ya había pasado que se habían alejado pero ahora era diferente ahora Athena sentía que lo necesitaba, necesitaba tenerlo cerca, necesitaba sentir el perfume del joven guitarrista, necesita sentir su calor, sus abrazos, sus besos…

Simplemente un año no bastaba para olvidar a Iori Yagami ¿será que algún día podría?, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando alguien le toco el hombro, lo había olvidado por unos segundos ella estaba ya en tercero de prepa y su mejor amiga Yuki se había…

La joven de cabellera morada estaba sentada en una banca junto a una mesa de madera donde tenía su mochila, un cuaderno donde empezó a dibujar y curiosamente escribir el nombre del chico al que su corazón pertenece, una de sus manos estaba con la pluma rayando mientras su cabeza miraba el cuaderno pero en realidad se había perdido en los pensamientos hasta que alguien la interrumpió.

—Disculpa que te moleste pero… soy nueva en la escuela y me preguntaba si tú ¿me podrías ayudar a dar con mi salón de clases? — interrogo una joven de cabello corto de color rojo, labios carmesí y tez blanca, Athena la miro unos segundos y despues asintió con una sonrisa. —Claro, soy Athena Asamiya.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Vanessa.

Athena había llegado al salón de la joven pelirroja. —Bueno aquí es Vanessa— dijo la joven haciendo ademan para que entrara a su salón.

—Muchas gracias Athena ¿Cómo te lo agradecería? — interrogo la chica con una sonrisa, la joven de cabellos morados negó con la cabeza. —Es un placer ayudar a los alumnos de la escuela— respondió, Vanessa puso sus manos en las caderas en forma de jarra. —¡Athena! Al menos acéptame un café mañana después de clases ¿de acuerdo?.

—Vanessa es demasiado… y solo te ayude a buscar tu salón estoy segura que cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo— le respondió la joven ¿acaso Vanessa le invitaría a cualquiera un café después de clases solo por ayudarla a encontrar su salón?.

—No es solo eso… la verdad es que ser nueva es algo difícil y no tengo amigos ¿tú podrías ser mi primera amiga? — interrogo la chica algo apenada, seguro la chica Asamiya pensaba que Vanessa era una perdedora por estar suplicando de una amistad, la joven de cabellera rojiza agacho su mirada desanimada, Athena no pudo resistirse y puso una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica haciendo que esta mirara su mano y después mira directo a la Asamiya.

—Tienes una amiga en mi Vanessa.

Esas palabras hicieron que se iluminara la cara de la chica y acto seguido le dio un rápido abrazo. —¡Muchas gracias Athena! No te arrepentirás— fueron las últimas palabras y entro al salón de clases.

0o0o0o0

Tiempo era lo que Kyo Kusanagi requería para comprender la decisión de su amada Yuki quien le había confesado que sus padres y ella se mudarían lejos (al otro lado del mundo) por cuestiones laborales de su papá y esto tendría como consecuencia que su relación fuera difícil ¿Por qué? En primera sería casi imposible que Kyo la fuera a visitar y viceversa, Yuki lo sabía, una relación a distancia difícilmente tenia éxito.

Agradecía todo el tiempo que su Kyo había estado con ella pero muy a su pesar tenía que dejarlo ir…

—Esto no tiene futuro, no sé cuánto estaremos haya, Kyo te lo pido no lo hagas más difícil— decía la joven de cabellos castaños mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre la de Kusunagi que estas a su vez estaban sobre el volante apretándolo, ambos jóvenes estaban en el auto del chico y enfrente de ellos la casa de Yuki.

—¿Dificil? Yuki yo te amo y me estas rompiendo el corazón— le respondió y justo en ese momento se giró para encararla y mostrarle que estaba sufriendo pues sus ojos ya estaban cristalinos. —Kyo, yo te amo y esto me duele más de lo que a ti… Te estoy dejando libre— se defendió la chica mientras intentaba tocarle la mejilla a su amor pero el chico no se dejó y se alejó un poco evitando el contacto. —Yuki, no podré olvidarte… Jamás.

La chica sabía que si continuaba estando con su amado diría o haría una locura con tal de estar su lado así que mejor salió del auto no antes de decirle algo. —Adiós Kyo.

Kyo la miro bajarse y cerrar la puerta de su casa, pudo notarlo, ella también estaba sufriendo pero habían otros métodos…

Vaya mierda de trabajo el que tenía el papá de Yuki ¿por culpa de ese trabajo todo se fue a la mierda? ¡Odiaría ese trabajo para toda su vida!. El joven estaba analizando sus opciones, un viaje a donde Yuki viviría sería muy costoso y le tomaría todo el año juntar para un solo viaje y lo peor que solo podría estar como 3 días con ella, eso no le bastaría a Kyo, el necesitaba tenerla más días cerca… Quizás fue lo mejor terminar o ¿no?.

Aún estaba joven y podía hacerse de su carrera y que esta estuviera relacionada con cambios al extranjero esa sería una buena posibilidad para ir a donde esta Yuki y estar juntos de nuevo después de todo la esperanza es lo último que muere aunque con el tiempo la idea se fue desechando y con eso llegamos al "1 año después".

0o0o0o0

¿Cómo le afecto a Terry el tiempo? Pues digamos que su empleo de mesero no lo dejo y en todo este tiempo ascendió a jefe de mesero pero para su mala suerte o buena Mai Shiranui seguía siendo su jefa y en el ámbito de otras noticias referente al rubio inicio una relación amorosa con Blue Mary ¿sorprendente no? Pues bueno ya sabemos todos quien lleva los pantalones en esa relación ¡claro que Blue Mary!.

Cuando se enteraron de la partida de Yuki y la forma en que termino con Kyo, ambos se mostraron solidarios con el joven castaño y salieron en muchas ocasiones sin olvidar a la joven Asamiya quien prometió estar en las buenas y en las malas siempre que Kyo la necesitara "Estaré ahí para ti" fueron las palabras que ella le había dado a su amigo, unas palabras de aliento que necesitaba.

Por ultimo como nota adicional Kensou se mudó a Southtown ¿razón? Tenía que luchar por su amor imposible, en todo este tiempo el joven no tuvo suerte. Athena tenía su corazón completamente ocupado por 2 personas en esos momentos: Una era Iori Yagami y la otra Kyo Kusanagi claro que a este último lo miraba más como un gran amigo que necesitaba a una amiga.

0o0o0o0

Tiempo era el que Iori demandaba para pensar ¿Por qué diablos escogió entrar a una universidad de Southtown? Quizá se hacía tonto y conocía la respuesta "Athena". Sabía que tal vez podría presentarse una ocasión como la del clon de Kusanagi y ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Esos amigos estúpidos la salvarían? ¡No! No podía permitir que le sucedería algo malo a la chica.

Iori Yagami no permitiría que lastimaran a esa chica, a su Athena Asamiya aun cuando no tenía el valor para acercarse a ella y confesar que la amaba y extrañaba tanto, que extrañaba sus besos, sus abrazos básicamente extrañaba todo de ella.

¿Qué le impedía decirle todo a la señorita? Quizá si no hubiera sido tan estúpido y no le hubiera dicho "Tomamos caminos diferentes Athena" solo quizás otra historia se estaría contando…

El chico estaba tocando su guitarra mientras pensaba en ella, todas las malditas horas pensaba en esa hermosa mujer, no había día en que no pensara en ella ¿Athena pensara en él? ¿Recordara el día en cómo se conocieron? El recordarlo hizo que soltara una pequeña risa ¿Recordara Athena la primera cita que tuvieron? La chiquilla estaba sonrojada y le daba mucha pena tomar a Iori del brazo o de la mano así que él tuvo que rodearla con su brazo.

Después recordó la estupidez que hizo Mature y aunque ya no le guarda rencor se arrepiente de no haber perseguido a su chica.

¿Habrá algo que los haga estar juntos nuevamente? ¿el destino les tiene preparado algo? El torneo KOF 2002 estaba cercas ¿Athena estaría ahí? Sin embargo… No sería el torneo KOF lo que hiciera que se volvieran a ver…

.

.

.

En las penumbras de la oscuridad en Southtown nos encontramos en una especie de fábrica abandonada para ser exactos se encontraba una chica de cabellera roja corta sentada en una silla algo oxidada y enfrente de ella una mesa de madera mediana y sobre esta estaba una lámpara con una tenue luz, de las sombras salen 3 personas con gabardinas, a la izquierda estaba un chico de baja estatura a comparación con los otros 2 y tenía una gorra negra que cubría casi todo su cabello castaño el color de su gabardina hacia juego con su gorra, en medio estaba una mujer quien tenía 2 largas coletas pelirrojas y su abrigo sobretodo era de color caqui y por ultimo pero no menos importante el tipo de la derecha que era más alto que los 2 y traía una trinchera color café oscuro y su cabello blanco.

El sujeto de cabellera blanca lanza sobre la mesa dos folder amarillos, la chica habre uno y mira a una chica hermosa y del otro folder visualiza a un chico que no estaba de mal ver. —¿Ella es mi objetivo?.

—Así es, acércate a ella, se su amiga y aprende sobre sus rutinas y sus amigos sobre todo sobre su novio Iori Yagami.

—Una vez tengas esta información debes hacerla saber ante nosotros y después te diremos cuál es el siguiente plan— explico la mujer de 2 coletas.

Cuando la chica de cabello rojo corto se puso de pie después a irse fue llamada por uno de ellos. —Vanessa…

La joven se detuvo. —¿Si?.

—No quiero fallas en el plan.

—Descuida Yashiro, no los tendrán.

Una semana despues…

—Disculpa que te moleste pero… soy nueva en la escuela y me preguntaba si tú ¿me podrías ayudar a dar con mi salón de clases? — interrogo una joven de cabello corto de color rojo, labios carmesí y tez blanca, Athena la miro unos segundos y despues asintió con una sonrisa. —Claro, soy Athena Asamiya.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Vanessa.

 _ **Continuara….**_

¿Cuál será el plan de Yashiro, Shermie y Chris? ¿Qué planes tienen con Iori y Athena? ¿Athena estará en peligro mortal al igual que Iori? ¿Kyo podrá sobrellevar al ruptura de Yuki? A pesar de que ya paso 1 año. ¿Habrá algún romance para Kyo?.

* * *

La historia continuara aunque tarde en actualizar…

Dejo algunas aclaraciones:

-Sé que Vanessa tiene 30 años (o eso me salió en una pagina xD) pero aquí le quitaremos años y tendrá 24, al mirarse joven es perfecta para entrar en cubierta a la escuela.

-Sé que Terry tiene 24 años y tiene empleos de medio tiempo pero en esta historia el tendrá la edad de 18 junto con Iori y Kyo. Terry será el típico alumno que va reprobando las materias pero es solidario con sus amigos.

-Blue Mary tendrá la misma edad que Terry y los ya mencionados arriba, los 4 estarán en el mismo salón y por lo regular Terry ira con ella a pedirle las tareas.

-Yuki y Athena tendrán 16 años, ósea son alumnas de segundo año.

Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de KOF y espero hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, pondré mi corazón y alma en esta historia.

Es todo y muchas gracias por leer, los quiero!

 _ **Singularidad:** Gracias a ti por seguir conmigo en esta mi historia, debes odiarme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar xD. Pero regrese y con muchas ganas de terminar la historia :3! Besos y abrazos._

 _ **Manu:** Saludos! Y En su debido tiempo se pueden hacer los celos… ahora este capítulo será para actualizarnos en el año que pasaron nuestros personajes…_

 _ **TvnLV:** No entendí nada de lo que dijiste, pero se agradece tu review!._

 _ **Sakura Yata:** Gracias por leer mi historia y esperar :3 espero que este capítulo te guste._


	9. Chapter 9 Infiltrada

**_Disclaimer: KOF no me pertenece y con KOF quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction: La vida amorosa de Athena Asamiya._**

* * *

 _ **Cap.8 "infiltrada".**_

* * *

Nos centramos en la preparatoria Southtown misma donde estudia nuestra querida Athena Asamiya, visualicemos la escuela como si la viéramos desde un helicóptero, se ven a los alumnos pasearse por los pasillos exteriores, otros aprovechándose de los débiles, los profesores defendiendo a los estudiantes y otros maestros simplemente continúan con su camino para dar la siguiente clase en fin, un mundo escolar como cualquiera.

Por los pasillos del gran edificio se mira una joven de hermosos ojos color entre escarlata y rosa claro, su cabello morado estaba recogido en una coleta y le llegaba poco más debajo de la altura del sostén y como era costumbre sus guantes rojos, detrás de ella venia un castaño algo agitado. —¡Athena!.

La chica no le hizo caso, continuo caminando iba en dirección a su casillero hasta que Kensou la toma del brazo y la hace girar. —Por favor Athena, escúchame.

Athena no odiaba a Sie simplemente la fastidiaba en ocasiones cuando se ponía muy insiste en que fuera su novia. —Sie si es para pedirme que seamos novios, olvídalo. Solo te veo como un gran amigo— le respondió la joven serena tratando de controlar su leve enojo.

El castaño niega con la cabeza. —Tú no me puedes decir a quien debo amar y no me rendiré, insistiré hasta que me digas "si Sie quiero ser tu novia".

Athena lo miro confundida unos segundos y luego soltó una risa. —Si claro, sigue soñando— respondió ella y el enojo que sentía ya se le había olvidado.

—No me rendiré Athena pero en fin quiero invitarte a un antro que tiene poco de abrirse, necesitamos una distracción este último año ha estado algo pesado… Tantos exámenes, no sé cómo logras pasar todas las materias— dijo el joven rascándose la cabeza, Athena analizo la propuesta por unos segundos.

—Está bien Sie, acepto ir al antro— dijo la pelimorada con una carita feliz cosa que a Kensou le lleno el corazón de alegría y si no fuera porque había muchos estudiantes habría dado un salto de felicidad pero… Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad ¿ a qué me refiero? A que Sie visualizaba una cita con la chica que amaba pero al parecer Athena no dejaría que eso pasase.

—Pero iran Kyo, Blue Mary y Terry— Aclaro la chica sin embargo esto no basto para que el corazón de Sie se sintiera apachurrado, no importaba si iban más personas mientras pudiera tener un momento a solas con su enamorada le bastaba. —¡Bien! Sábado a las 8 pm ¿ok? Pasare por ti Athena.

—¡Sie! Espera yo no…— y antes de que pudiera decirle al chico algo, el castaño ya se había ido corriendo a su próxima clase, la joven suspiro y negó un poco con la cabeza, ese Sie no se rendiría tan fácil.

"Bib biib" sonó el teléfono de la joven Asamiya y cuando miro de quien era le dio mucho gusto.

 _"Hola Athena, buenos días ¿Cómo te va hoy en la escuela? A mi… bueno algo curioso el cambio de horario ¿sabes? Los extraño mucho… en especial a Kyo. Yuki"_

Athena se conmovió por tan lindo mensaje y le respondió dándole ánimos a Yuki, tenerla al otro lado del mundo era muy difícil y con los cambios de horarios era complicado hablar por teléfono, después la chica le mando un mensaje de texto a Kusanagi.

— _Kyo ¿Qué harás el sábado en la noche?_ — le mando el texto la chica mientras sacaba unos libros de su casillo y acto seguido iba a su salón de clases cuando sonó el teléfono.

— _Noche de comida chatarra y películas ¿lo recuerdas?_ — fue la respuesta que Athena obtuvo del castaño.

— _Este sábado ni lo pienses, saldrás con los chicos y conmigo a un antro, 8 pm y no aceptare un "no" por respuesta Kusanagi_ — le mando el texto y en eso sonó la chicharra para la siguiente clase.

—¿ _Que no se supone que los sábados es noche de los mejores amigos?_ — le cuestiono Kyo.

— _Esta vez no_ _._

— _Bien ahí estaré, gracias mejor amiga por llevarme a un antro de mala muerte :p_

Athena sonríe ante tan mensaje y le responde " _dramático :v"_

—Señorita Asamiya ¿podría dejar el teléfono unos momentos y prestar atención a la clase? — le llamo la atención el profesor y esto provoco un rubor en la joven psíquica.

La chica avergonzada escondió el teléfono y le puso atención al maestro. Saliendo de clases Asamiya le mando un mensaje de texto a Blue Mary y a Terry informándoles de la salida del sábado, había transcurrido alrededor de una semana y media desde que conoció a Vanessa y sintió que debía invitarla, en el receso ambas comían. —¿Qué dices Vanessa? Sera divertido ir a bailar al antro— dice Athena mientras le da una mordida a su emparedado, Vanessa la mira sonriendo. —Me encantaría ir.

0o0o0o0o0

Mientras tanto en un restaurante se encontraba un rubio de coleta larga leyendo un mensaje de texto y apenas lo respondió sintió un zape por parte de su jefa. —Deja el celular y ponte a trabajar Bogard.

Terry puso ambas manos en donde había recibido el zape. —¡Hey! No abuses de tu poder Mai— le reclamo el rubio.

—Cállate Bogard y ponte a trabajar— le respondió seria, el joven guardo el teléfono y se fue a verificar que los meseros estuvieran haciendo bien su trabajo y bueno el resto es historia en esa tarde de trabajo de Terry.

0o0o0o0

Mientras tanto en la universidad de Southtown se encontraba una chica de cabello cortó color rubio y hermosos ojos zafiros riéndose a más no poder. —Ya basta Blue Mary ¡no te burles! — le dijo molesto Kyo.

—Lo siento Kyo— dijo para luego reírse otra vez. —Es que no puedo creer tu mala suerte, primero te entras que Iori estudia aquí y el destino no conforme con eso los hace estar en el mismo salón y lo que es peor les toco trabajar en equipo— explico la rubia, la verdad era que a eso si se le podía llamar mala suerte, trabajar con tu enemigo aunque claro Kyo era alguien pacifico era difícil trabajar con Yagami.

La chica seguía riéndose. —Ya Blue Mary, eres muy cruel— dijo Kyo ya con aura negativa invadiéndolo ¿Cómo Terry podía estar enamorado de ella?.

—Oh cariño si yo fuera cruel realmente ya le habría dicho a Iori lo cercano que te volviste de su ex— lo miro con seriedad.

—Cállate— le dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua y es entonces cuando la rubia recibe un mensaje de Athena.

—Salida el sábado a un antro, ¿Kyo? — dijo la rubia mientras alzaba una ceja.

—Fue idea de ella y Kensou— respondió el chico.

0o0o0o0o0

El día tan esperado para los chicos había llegado pero no todos eran puntuales… En el antro estaban Athena, Kensoy, Terry y Blue Mary, sentados en ese orden en una mesa redonda, los chicos se habían parado para ir por unas bebidas y es cuando la chica de cabellos morados mira su reloj "8:20" marcaba.

Blue Mary noto esto y sonrió. —Tranquila, el vendrá— y con esas palabras de ánimo Athena se sintió un poco más relajada pero solo un poco, no había tenido mensajes de Kyo sobre que ya viniera o que se retrasara.

—Athena vamos a bailar— le hablo su amiga rubia quien ya se había parado de la mesa. —Anda hay que mover el cuerpo en lo que llega Kyo.

En la mesa ya se encontraban Terry y Kensou sentados no perdiendo de vista a las chicas pero… el Bogard aprovecho esta soledad para fastidiar a Sie.

—¿entonces? — le pregunto al castaño, el joven lo miro confundido. —¿Entonces qué?.

—¿Cuántas veces te le has declarado a Athena y te ha rechazado? — pregunto con toda la naturaleza del mundo y esto provoco un pequeño dolor en el corazón de Kensou pero también sintió algo de enojo. —¡No responderé eso!.

—Oh vamos… dime muchacho ¿Cuántas veces has sido rechazado? Anda dile al maestro de la seducción Terry Bogard y tal vez solo tal vez te pueda dar unos consejos para que ella caiga a tus pies— le dijo mirándolo directamente, Kensou lo miro serio. —¿Ella loco por mí? — cuestiono a lo que Terry asintió.

—Pero primero dime ¿Cuántas veces?.

Kensou bajo la cabeza. —5….

Susurro y con la música Terry ni siquiera escucho ese cinco. —¿Qué? Más fuerte, no te escuche.

—¡45 veces! ¿de acuerdo? ¡45 veces me ha rechazado! — exclamo Kensou, Terry quien tenía un palillo de madera en su boca se le cayó al escuchar la cifra.

Y 5 segundos después Terry estaba riéndose aún más que Blue Mary cuando ella molesto a Kyo con su trabajo en equipo de Iori. —¡Bas..basta! Dijiste que si te decía me ayudarías a conquistar a Athena— dijo Kensou enojado.

Terry seco una lágrimas de sus ojos. —Viejo te mentí, solo tenia curiosidad de cuantas veces te ha rechazado Athena pero no tenía idea de que tantas ¿Por qué no te rindes? Enserio estas en la zona de amigos, la más lamentable que he visto.

0o0o0o0

Mientras tanto en las afueras del antro cierto castaño estaba por entrar cuando…

 _Una noche antes Vanessa les había informado a sus jefes sobre la dichosa salida y los que irían además de que Athena no había mencionado a Iori en ningún momento, le dieron la orden de ganarse la confianza de Kyo Kusanagi para tener las cosas un poco más fáciles " ¿Cómo se destruye a un equipo perfecto Vanessa?" Le pregunto Yashiro a la chica, la joven negó con la cabeza. "Se destruye por dentro" fue la respuesta del tipo de cabellera blanca._

 _Vanessa tendría que crear un conflicto entre el grupo logrando separar a Athena de todos y así hacer las cosas más sencillas para el momento en que haya que capturarla._

—¡Ayúdame! — dice una chica asustada quien aparece de repente y algo agitada toma del brazo a Kyo haciendo que este gire y la vea. —¿Qué te ocurre? — pregunto mirándola, la chica parecía aterrada.

—Me persiguen… ellos— dice y toma unos segundos para recuperar el aliento. —Quieren lastimarme…

Kyo miro alrededor del antro y no vio a nadie pero sin importarle si hubiera alguien o no puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica y la miro con seguridad. —Mientras este contigo, nadie te lastimara.

—¡No! Son muchos para enfrentarlos tú solo, por favor vámonos antes de que lleguen— suplico la chica de cabellos rojizos.

Kusanagi no tenía miedo de esos tipos y pagarían con sangre el haber asustado a esta chica quien traía la ropa algo sucia y sus ojos estaban cristalinos. —Bien, nos iremos.

Justo cuando Kyo y la chica llegaron a su auto ya había 5 hombres esperándolos. —No tan rápido, nos estábamos divirtiendo con esa zorra— dice un tipo gordo con chaqueta de cuero y un bate.

—Si, será mejor que nos regreses a la pequeña zorra— contesto otro sujeto con paliacate verde en su cabeza y al igual que el primero que hablo traía una chaqueta de cuero y una navaja.

Kyo puso un brazo frente de la chica que estaba a su lado y esta al ver esta acción se ocultó en la espalda de Kusanagi. —Sera mejor que se larguen y no vuelvan a molestar a chicas como ella o lo pagaran muy caro.

Les advirtió Kyo, el chico no tendría piedad con ese tipo de personas.

—¡esa zorra nos debe sexo, diversión y todo el dinero que tenga! — exclama un tercer tipo.

—¡Si! Y ni sabe hacer un oral bueno— se quejó otro, esto hizo enfurecer mucho a Kyo ¿la habían obligado a hacer eso? ¡Esos tipos merecían morir!.

—Bastardos…

Fue lo único que dijo y preparo sus 2 manos para pelear. —Chica retrocede— le advirtió Kusanagi a la pelirroja.

0o0o0o0

Mientras tanto en el antro, Athena había tomado un descanso del baile y miro su reloj "9:50" ¿Dónde estaba Kyo? ¿Por qué no le había llamado? ¿algo le habría pasado? ¿Debería llamarlo? Estas y muchas otras preguntas en relación a Kyo y sobre si estaba bien estaban invadiendo su cabeza hasta que Terry llego y tomo asiento. —Esto es inusual en Kyo.

—Terry ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo? — cuestiono Athena asustada.

Bogard negó con la cabeza. —Para nada, debió quedarse viendo películas.

—¡Athena! No me dejes sola en la pista de baile— le dijo Blue Mary mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba a bailar, Terry sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su bebida mientras que Kensou estaba en el baño.

0o0o0o0o0

Cuando Kyo estaba por acabar con el ultimo sujeto este chasqueo los dedos y de la nada salieron alrededor de 15 a 20 tipos, eran demasiados incluso para Kyo claro que estaban sus llamas pero tenía a alguien a sus espaldas y si la descuidaba unos segundos podría pasar algo terrible, el auto aún estaba lejos y no era buena idea ir hasta el auto usando llamas y protegiendo a la chica así que solo la tomo de la mano y corrieron lo más rápido que les permitían sus piernas.

15 largos minutos que parecieron una eternidad para ambos jóvenes, habían logrado encontrar una especie de escondite detrás de un contenedor enorme verde de basura, parecía que los tipos se habían largado. —Creo que se fueron— dijo Kyo mirando con suma cautela y después se giró para darle la cara a la chica. —¿Estas bien?.

La joven asintió. —Gracias.

—No te preocupes, soy Kyo Kusanagi.

—Yo soy Vanessa.

El chico la miro por unos segundos y luego sonrió. —Es un lindo nombre.

—Vanessa después de este susto ¿no tienes hambre? — interrogo Kusanagi en forma amistosa pero la chica negó con la cabeza algo apenada sin embargo su estómago la traiciono poniéndola roja como tomate. —Vamos, yo invito— dijo Kyo y se fueron a un restaurante de comida rápida.

Y esa noche fue como Vanessa se infiltro en la vida de Kyo Kusanagi.

Al día siguiente Kyo despertó hasta medio día y fue cuando se dio cuenta que tenía como una docena de llamadas perdidas de Athena y como 50 mensajes de texto de la chica.

El teléfono de Kyo se había quedado en el auto y con lo que había pasado con Vanessa ni recordó el teléfono ni siquiera lo miro cuando la dejo en su casa. Se levantó de la cama y en su escritorio miro un pedazo de servilleta recordando que Vanessa le anoto su número en esa servilleta.

Por otro lado Vanessa astutamente le había dicho a la joven Asamiya que no podría ir al antro.

— _Lo siento por no ir, enserio :´(_ —

Le mando un mensaje de texto Kyo a su mejor amiga, sabía que había hecho mal en no avisarle siquiera que había llegado a salvo a casa pero había sido una noche larga y extraña con Vanessa, llego agotado.

Pasaron 10 minutos y Kyo no tuvo respuesta de Athena "está enojada" fue lo que paso por su mente. — _No te enfades ¿me perdonas? =´("_ Le mando un segundo mensaje a la pelivioleta.

Y cuando supo Kyo que ella no le respondería a los mensajes llego a una conclusión: Estaba más que enojada.

0o0o0o0

Esa misma tarde Kyo Kusanagi fue a la casa de su mejor amiga, sus padres no estaban pues habían salido de viaje y llegarían hasta muy tarde, toco el timbre esperando ansioso ver a su amiga y como le explicaría lo que paso a noche, la joven Asamiya abrió la puerta y bueno por primera vez Kusanagi la vio en pijama. —Kyo son las 8 de la mañana ¿Qué quieres?.

Le respondió enojada y seca, Athena tenía una pijama peludita de corazones y la blusa de 4 cuartos de manga tenía unas letras que decía "amo dormir" con algunos corazones de varios colores y su cabello en una coleta.

—¿Ni siquiera me invitaras a pasar Athena? — pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa.

La pelivioleta giro sus ojos y le dio paso a su casa y después de 45 minutos donde Kyo pidió disculpas, ella acepto perdonarlo pero exigió saber el motivo, razón o circunstancia porque rayos no le marco para avisarle que no iría.

Kusanagi le conto lo que le paso con la chica y después de eso Athena se sintió culpable por no haber respondido los mensajes o estar enojada con Kyo, estaba de cierta forma exento, el resto del día la pasaron juntos comiendo y viendo la televisión.

En un momento que estaban viéndolo la tele Kyo la abrazo. —Gracias por estar a mi lado siempre Athena.

—¿De qué hablas tonto? Eres un gran amigo claro que siempre estaré contigo así como tú para mí en las buenas y en las malas ¿Cierto? — le cuestiono ella mientras correspondía el abrazo.

—Por supuesto Athena , en las buenas y en las malas.

0o0o0o0

—Vanessa ya que has conocido a Kyo tienes que ganarte su confianza y después crear el conflicto entre Athena y sus amigos ¿entendido? — le dijo Shermie a la pelirroja.

—Entendido Shermie.

 _ **Continuara….**_

* * *

 _¿Cuál será el plan de Yashiro, Shermie y Chris? ¿Qué planes tienen con Iori y Athena? ¿Athena estará en peligro mortal al igual que Iori? ¿Kyo podrá sobrellevar al ruptura de Yuki? A pesar de que ya paso 1 año. ¿Habrá algún romance para Kyo?._

 _La historia continuara aunque tarde en actualizar…_

 _Dejo algunas aclaraciones:_

 _-Sé que Vanessa tiene 30 años (o eso me salió en una pagina xD) pero aquí le quitaremos años y tendrá 24, al mirarse joven es perfecta para entrar en cubierta a la escuela._

 _-Sé que Terry tiene 24 años y tiene empleos de medio tiempo pero en esta historia el tendrá la edad de 18 junto con Iori y Kyo. Terry será el típico alumno que va reprobando las materias pero es solidario con sus amigos._

 _-Blue Mary tendrá la misma edad que Terry y los ya mencionados arriba, los 4 estarán en el mismo salón y por lo regular Terry ira con ella a pedirle las tareas._

 _-Yuki y Athena tendrán 16 años, ósea son alumnas de segundo año._

 _Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de KOF y espero hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, pondré mi corazón y alma en esta historia._

 _Es todo y muchas gracias por leer, los quiero!_

 _ **Sakura Yata:** _Es un gusto enorme para mí el volverte a leer y me da mucho gusto que la historia te guste :3! Te confieso que yo AMO el Iori x Athena así como me gusta el Kyo x Athena. Siempre quise leer fics de Iori y Athena pero entre mas leía mas me intrigaba y muchos de los que leí no estaban completos :´(.

 _ **Manu:**_ Un gusto volver a leer :3, y fíjate que tienes razón he buscado en mi sed del ship por Athena y Kyo fics de ellos y no encontraba o estaban incompletos! No puedo prometerte que queden juntos pero sí tendrán sus momentos de romance… Todo se irá viendo conforme avanzamos en la historia y como nota adicional te digo que cuando acabe la historia estará el origen de como Athena conoció a Iori :3. Si he visto Miraculos y amo a Marinet es tan linda cuando se pone toda nerviosa enfrente de Adrien jaja espero que doblen la segunda temporada en latino pronto!. ¿Un oneshot o un fic de Kula y K exclusivo? Suena una idea interesante incluso para que salgan en algún capítulo de esta historia o hacer un pequeño oneshot de ellos para navidad ¿Qué opinas?. No conozco a Rock Howard pero intentare investigar sobre el! ¿Entonces dices que sería interesante meter a este personaje para Leona? Debo investigar bien y ver como entrarían ellos en escena o…. Un oneshot especialmente para ti con esta pareja e incluso otros 2 más con tus parejas que quieres ver que serían Leona x Kyo, Leona x Rock ¿Qué opinas?. El placer es todo mío al ver cómo me reciben tan bonito en el mundo de KOF :´).

 _ **Singularidad:**_ Hola! ¿Cruel yo? ¡Para nada! Soy una adorable escritora jaja pero estoy por terminar la universidad y exije un poquito más de esfuerzo al final del día sin embargo para que veas que no soy cruel regrese con una actualización rápida ;) ¿Qué te parece? Quizá no tenga tiempo de actualizar el próximo año o tal vez si pero yo espero poder actualizar lo más pronto posible y darles lo mejor de esta historia, pongo corazón y alma para terminarla. Besos y abrazos!.

* * *

 _UNA PREGUNTITA: ¿Les gustaría saber qué fue lo que le susurro Iori a Athena la última vez que se vieron en la feria?. Espero su linda respuesta!._


	10. Chapter 10 Especial Navidad

**_Disclaimer: KOF no me pertenece y con KOF quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction: La vida amorosa de Athena Asamiya._**

* * *

 _ **"ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD".**_

* * *

El 24 de noviembre, época donde la gente tiende a festejar con sus seres queridos, amigos, parejas conviviendo, cenando suculentos platillos, se regalan presentes en ocasiones se pone el llamado "pino de navidad" adornado con focos de colores, cuerdas peludas y esferas de diversos colores muy hermosas y al enzima del pino una estrella brillosa. Todo es perfecto y en Southtown no es la excepción en celebrar esta fecha.

Nos encontramos en la casa de Athena Asamiya quien traía puesto un delantal morado y debajo de este un suéter rojo con unas mayas negras, unas botas que hacían juego con el suéter y su cabello recogido en una coleta _._ —Vamos niñas ya casi terminamos— dijo la peli violeta sacando del horno un delicioso pavo y de tamaño grande.

—¡Eso huele muy bien! — dice una Blue Mary quien traía un pantalón holgado de mezclilla y un suéter negro que hacía juego con sus botines y traía puesto un delantal blanco, la rubia quiso tomar un pedacito del pavo pero Athena lo alejo de sus manos. —No Mary.

—Solo sería una probadita, no seas envidiosa hay mucho pavo— dijo la rubia intentando pellizcar un poco del pavo pero la joven Asamiya no cedió. —De ninguna manera vas a tocar el pavo, lo comeremos cuando lleguen los chicos.

—¡Yuki! ¡Habla con tu amiga! Está exagerando… nadie notara que probe un poco del pavo— dijo Mary haciendo drama, claro que todo esto era bromeando las tres eran muy buenas amigas y no se iban a pelear solo porque Athena no le dejaba probar el pavo. —Tranquila Blue Mary, podrás comer todo lo que quieras en unos momentos por ahora… deberías ayudarme con el puré de papa— dijo la chica de cabellera castaña, Mary sonrió un poco y camino hacia su amiga para ayudarla.

Athena se dispuso a preparar espagueti verde que no era por presumir pero su madre le había enseñado una receta secreta que había pasado de generación en generación en el clan de ella y el espagueti era una delicia.

Una hora más tarde se puede observar el comedor con un mantel de fondo rojo y otro de telaraña plateado, platos y cubiertos bien acomodados, velas justo en medio de la alargada mesa, el pavo se miraba muy delicioso y todo lo demás, como postre escogieron ensalada de bombones que era la especialidad de Yuki, las cosas dulces le encantaban. —Señoritas, esto quedo hermoso— dijo satisfecha Athena, mirando todo su trabajo y esfuerzo plasmados en esa mesa alargada para su amor y sus amigos, todo era perfecto.

Athena tenía sus manos en sus caderas y con una sonrisa seguía mirando lo que tenían, la verdad es que habían dejado la cocina algo sucia y eso les resto una hora más para arreglarse sin mencionar que hubo un momento de jugueteo entre todas y terminaron con delantales sucios y algo de comida en sus cabellos. —¡Athena! Hay que arreglarnos o se nos hará muy tarde! — exclamo Yuki mirando con horror el reloj que marcaba 7:20… ¡y la reunión era a las 8:30!.

Athena dejo de fantasear y miro a Yuki directo a los ojos con asombro. —¡Oh no! ¡Hay que correr! — exclamo y fueron directo al cuarto de Athena, la peli violeta les indico donde estaban las toallas y los baños que podían usar (tenía el de sus padres, el baño personal de Athena y el de visitas que es baño completo) Las chicas tomaron lo necesario y corrieron, tenían una carrera contra reloj.

Siendo las 8 en punto se puede apreciar a una Athena con un vestido rojo que se ajusta a su figura, botines negros y su cabello en caireles, con maquillaje ligero y en su cabeza un gorrito navideño, traía un collar dorado y este traía un corazón en el cual si se habría se podían apreciar la foto de ella y la de su amado Iori. —Niñas ¿Están listas? — pregunto la Asamiya quien iba entrando a su cuarto.

Yuki estaba igual de hermosa con una blusa negra de manga larga que traía enfrente un estampado navideño muy tierno y unas mayas rojas y botas que hacían juego con el sueter, su cabello estaba planchado y maquillaje ligero.

Blue Mary traía puesto un vestido el cual en la parte de arriba era negro y la parte de abajo caía en forma de falda pomposa de color rojo, traía unos zapatos de tacón negros y su cabello con unos ligeros caireles al igual que el maquillaje era discreto. —¿No tendrás otros gorritos de esos, linda? — le pregunto Mary soltando una risita.

En el rostro de Athena se dibuja una amplia sonrisa. —¡Por supuesto! — dijo y luego mostro 2 gorritos navideños más en una mano y en la otra unas diademas que tenían las astas de unos renos estilo los de Santa. —¿Qué prefieren? Yo pienso que los chicos se verían tiernos con las astas de renos.

Asamiya no pudo evitar imaginar a su chico con la diadema aunque… no estaba segura que Iori accediera tan fácilmente.

—Creo que Kyo se vería muy lindo de reno— dijo Yuki pero después la habitación fue bañada con las risas de Mary. —¿Estas de broma? Los 3 se verían muy graciosos ¿Dónde quedaría su hombría? Jaja con esas diademas quedaría por debajo...

Las chicas estaban listas para su mejor noche con sus lindos novios, 8:30 y justo en ese instante el timbre sonó. —Deben ser ellos— dijo Mary quien no se había levantado del sofá para abrir y la joven Asamiya fue la que se paró pero hizo sus 2 amigas la acompañaran para recibirlos.

Justo la psycho soldier abrió la puerta delante de ella estaba un Iori Yagami con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa roja. —Hola Athena.

—Iori— dijo en un susurro y se acercó para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla pero fue tomada de la cintura por su novio. —No me conformo con un beso en la mejilla y lo sabes.

Y fue entonces que se dieron un beso como se debe pero en eso Kyo puso sus manos en el hombro de Yagami. —Oye viejo tranquilo… estamos presentes, todo con calma amigo.

—Kusanagi deja de fastidiar— le respondió. —Vamos Yagami es para no perder la costumbre— le dijo el castaño y en eso Yuki lo recibió con un abrazo. —Te extrañe tanto Kyo…

El joven le correspondió le abrazo por unos momentos cerro los ojos y se deleitó con la fragancia de su novia. —Y yo a ti mi querida Yuki.

—¡Chicos! Holaaaaaaa, tenemos que irnos ya o no llegaremos a tiempo para la posada— dijo Terry interrumpiendo el momento y luego Blue Mary se les une a los presentes. —¿Disculpa? Es así como recibes a tu novia Bogard ¿Enserio?.

—Lo siento amorcito pero enserio tenemos que irnos o sino nos ganaran los mejores lugares— dijo el joven quien traía el mismo atuendo que Yagami excepto que su camisa era de color azul marino y en el caso de Kyo la de él era de color verde.

Los chicos no esperaron respuesta de sus novias y cada uno se llevó a su chica en su auto rumbo a una posada que ellos mismos habían organizado para ellas, estaban todos sus amigos de los torneos KOF y algunos maestros ¡claro! Esto era una sorpresa para ellas y por ello ni esperaron a que ellas les dijeran que les habían cocinado pero las 3 chicas iban serias y de brazos cruzados sin decir palabra alguna…

—¿Puedo saber porque estas tan seria? — dijo Yagami sin quitar la mirada del volante. —Por nada…

Contesto ella y giro su mirada hacia la ventana "tonto" fue lo que pensó. —Athena… ¿enserio se van a molestar las 3 en esta noche? — interrrogo Yagami, Athena iba a protestar pero cuando lo volteo a ver pudo notar que Iori estaba usando un anillo plateado que ella le había regalado con sus iniciales grabadas. —Yo… n..no…

—Yuki ¿no me vas a decir que ocurre? — le pregunta Kyo mientras la toma de la mano, Yuki suspira. —Kyo… les hicimos una cena especial y nos la pasamos horas en la cocina para que ustedes llegaran de la nada y nos llevaran a otro lugar ¿Enserio? — explico la chica y en su voz se podía escuchar tristeza.

—Oh… Yuki hermosa no te preocupes no cenare a donde, quiero probar lo que nos cocinaron y comeré mucho eso tenlo por seguro— le respondió Kyo con una sonrisa y Yuki cambio su carita triste por una feliz. —Bien pero… tampoco debes mal pasarte a propósito ¿A dónde vamos?.

—A mi amor eso es una sorpresa por cierto ¿ya te dije que te vez hermosa? — le cambio el tema el castaño.

—Terry Bogard ¿Cómo es posible? Ni siquiera se esperaron a que les diéramos nuestra sorpresa— dijo molesta Blue Mary, Terry la miro unos segundos. —Mary enserio lo siento pero cuando regresemos de aquel lugar podrán darnos la sorpresa.

—¡Ash! La idea era que cenáramos románticamente pasamos horas y horas cocinando y arreglándonos para esa cena Bogard y ustedes solo llegan y prácticamente nos sacan de la casa sin esperar palaba alguna… y ni siquiera se a dónde vamos— dijo la rubia mirándolo fijo, Terry le tomo la mano pero ella estaba enojada que se soltó de su agarre.

Bogard se estaciono en seco y le clavo la mirada. —Lo siento ¿ok? No soy perfecto y mis amigos tampoco lo son pero planeamos esta sorpresa con tiempo e hicimos sacrificios, enserio quiero que vean la sorpresa antes que la de ustedes, la comida podemos llegar y recalentarla y tener la cena que quisieron pero lo de nosotros pues… tenemos que llegar ya que no puede durar mucho…

¿Por qué dijo eso Bogard? Era sencillo había gente que solo iba a estar unos momentos en esa reunión y tendría que irse para tomar vuelos o ir con la familia por eso era necesario que los chicos llevaran a sus novias a su sorpresa para fotos y demás.

Una vez llegaron al lugar, los 3 chicos las tenían con los ojos vendados y cuando entraron al sitio le destaparon los ojos dejando ver una gran reunión con todos sus amigos de los torneos KOF y maestros de entrenamiento. —Bien venidas a su posada— dijo Terry.

—Esto…

—Es…

—Hermoso…

Dijeron las tres chicas y en segundos abrazaron a sus hombres, fueron muy lindos al pensar en una reunión así, las chicas estaban emocionadas saludando a todos sus amigos, Athena saludo a su equipo los psycho soldiers y a su maestro, sus amigas de Tokyo se encontraban ahí eso la hizo inmensamente feliz.

Las sorpresas no pararon esa noche, los chicos habían cargado una memoria con un montón de fotos de los 6 y estaban siendo proyectadas en unas pantallas que había en el salón, los jóvenes habían pensado en todo.

—Muy bien gente es hora de poner ambiente ¡Yo su DJ personal me encargare de eso! Es hora de bailar con sus acompañantes— dijo un moreno quien traía ropa neón.

—Señorita Yuki ¿le gustaría bailar con su novio? — le pregunto Kusanagi a su chica. —Me encantaría Kyo.

—Blue Mary vamos a bailar— dijo el rubio y sin esperar respuesta se llevó a su novia a la pista de baile.

Athena estaba esperando la invitación de baile de Yagami pero él no parecía estar interesado en bailar, esto desanimo un poco a Athena ¿Así sería su noche perfecta? Iori hablando con sus amigos de la música y ella sentada aun lado o Iori y ella hablando en la mesa… ¿solo estar en la mesa? Es entonces cuando sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el mismo Yagami.

—Athena ¿me acompañas a fuera un momento?.

Estando a fuera, toman asiento en la parte trasera del carro. —Sabes Athena… Estos momentos son los más sagrados para mí, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

—Iori… a mí también y además yo te amo… lo sabes.

—Athena… ¿Recuerdas esa noche en la que te deje sola diciéndote que no podríamos volver? — le cuestiono el joven de cabellera roja, la chica asintió. —Yo te susurre algo… ¿entendiste que fue lo que te dije esa noche?.

—La verdad no…

El chico se giró y la miro directo a los ojos. —Esa noche te dije "te amo".

Y acto seguido unieron sus labios pero no todo es para siempre ya que salió Bogard del salón y les grito. —¡Hey Tortolos es hora de hacer el intercambio! — les grito y la joven pareja entro al salón con los regalos.

Athena le regalo a Blue Mary unos hermosos pendientes que hacían juego con un reloj dorado, Blue Mary le regalo a Terry una gorra con su nombre grabado y unos dulces que eran algo caros, Yuki le regalo a Athena una bufanda con unos guantes tejidos a mano, Terry le regalo a su amiga Yuki un osito de felpa que decía "feliz navidad" y lo curioso de este intercambio es que Yagami y Kusanagi les toco regalarse a ambos, Kyo le regalo un cojín en forma de emogi a Yagami pero este emogi estaba sonriendo y una nota que decía "te hace falta sonreír mas Yagami" en cambio Iori le regalo a su "amigo" unos guantes negros con una nota de que decía "algún día te matare y estarás usando estos guantes Kusanagi".

Estaban agradablemente en la reunión y ya varias personas se habían empezado a retirar y entre algunas conversaciones surgió una graciosa.

—Oye Iori dime una cosa ¿Cómo se dice tu apellido al revez? — le pregunta Kyo quien con una mano tenia abrazada a Yuki y con la otra estaba bebiendo. —IM A GAY

—¿Qué? — dijeron los demás…

—¡Maldito seas Kusanagi! — dijo algo molesto Iori pero todo se volvió risas, aunque no se quisiera admitir ya eran amigos.

—Bien chicos llego la hora de bailar con su pareja de cachetito— dijo el DJ.

Terry y Blue Mary se pararon después les siguió Kyo y Yuki, sin duda esa noche era sorpresa tras sorpresa para Athena ya que Iori le ofreció su mano para bailar. —Iori…

Sin más ambos fueron a la pista de baile y el baile empezó…

 _Conmigo estas_ _  
y el mundo se esfumo  
la música al sonar los envolvió  
aquí muy juntos  
si contigo voy  
aquí tan vivo estoy_

 _la vida va  
los sueños morirán  
al mío digo adiós  
y sin saber  
que aquí tú estabas  
mi sueño te encontró  
y hoy por siempre yo sé  
que solo quiero  
tenerte aquí_

…

Athena recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Yagami, estos momentos eran los que más atesoraba y el solo se encargaba de recordar la dulce fragancia de su chica y disfrutar cada segundo con ella como si fuera el ultimo.

 _Aquí soñando con un feliz final_ _  
creer que esto en verdad es real  
y este sueño también nos separó  
tu haya y yo aquí_

 _y como enfrentar la realidad  
si hoy me quedo aquí …._

—Iori…

Dijo Athena separándose de el unos centímetros. —¿Qué ocurre Athena? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? — la chica tenía una preocupación en su rostro.

—Nuestros amigos… Iori te necesitan, yo te necesito más que nunca— dijo y se aferró a la camisa de su novio, Iori extrañado la sostuvo de los brazos. —Athena ¿De qué hablas? Nuestros amigos están aquí disfrutando de…

Pero al darse cuenta en salón estaba solo, sin personas, el DJ ya no existencia y cuando se giró para ver si había alguien más los vio… todos sus amigos estaban tendidos en el piso muy mal heridos. —¿Pero qué? — se preguntó a sí mismo y cuando volteo a ver a Asamiya la miro con algunos moretones y su ropa algo maltratada. —Athena ¿Qué diablos está pasando?.

La tomo de la mano y corrió hacia Kusanagi a quien giro y le intento hablar. —¡Kusanagi! ¡Responde!.

—Iori… ayuda…la…

El joven de cabellos rojizos estaba completamente confundido con lo sucedido ¿Cómo es esto posible? Miro a su novia quien se iba alejando de el poco a poco. —Athena ¿ a dónde vas?.

—Mi tiempo termino Iori… necesito que me ayudes, estoy en problemas y nuestros amigos te necesitan…

0o0o0

El joven Yagami se levanta de golpe, mira su reloj y ve que son las 3 am ¿Qué carajos había pasado? Rápidamente tomo su celular y busco el número de Kusanagi, si lo tenía por si cualquier cosa sucedía lo había obtenido de esa vez que se alió con el amigo de Athena, Sie.

El celular estaba timbrando pero no respondían… —¡Maldita sea Kusanagi!.

— _Agg…._

—¿Kusanagi? ¿está todo bien? ¿Dónde está Athena?.

— _Io..iori.. ella…_

Se cortó la comunicación. —¡Kusanagi! — exclamo y cuando miro su teléfono se había cortado por falta de batería.

 ** _Continuara…._**

* * *

¿Cuál será el plan de Yashiro, Shermie y Chris? ¿Qué planes tienen con Iori y Athena? ¿Athena estará en peligro mortal al igual que Iori? ¿Kyo podrá sobrellevar al ruptura de Yuki? A pesar de que ya paso 1 año. ¿Habrá algún romance para Kyo?.

La historia continuara aunque tarde en actualizar…

Dejo algunas aclaraciones:

-Sé que Vanessa tiene 30 años (o eso me salió en una pagina xD) pero aquí le quitaremos años y tendrá 24, al mirarse joven es perfecta para entrar en cubierta a la escuela.

-Sé que Terry tiene 24 años y tiene empleos de medio tiempo pero en esta historia el tendrá la edad de 18 junto con Iori y Kyo. Terry será el típico alumno que va reprobando las materias pero es solidario con sus amigos.

-Blue Mary tendrá la misma edad que Terry y los ya mencionados arriba, los 4 estarán en el mismo salón y por lo regular Terry ira con ella a pedirle las tareas.

-Yuki y Athena tendrán 16 años, ósea son alumnas de segundo año.

Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de KOF y espero hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, pondré mi corazón y alma en esta historia.

Es todo y muchas gracias por leer, los quiero!

* * *

RESPUESTAS:

 _ **MANU:** Un saludo enorme y muchas gracias por toda la explicación que me has dado! Agradesco que hayas tomado un timpo para explicarme tanto y cuenta con un fic o oneshot sobre Athena y Kyo en su momento por ahora quisiera terminar este trabajo :3. ¡Wow! Son muchas parejas de Lady bug pero mi favorita siempre es Adrien y Marinett en fin cuenta con tu oneshot sobre Cloe y Nat : ) pero a su tiempo… quizá sea un especial de san Valentín o incluso de año nuevo… ¡Que genial! Un tercera temporada de lady bug! Te comento que solo logre ver la primera porque estaba en netflix jaja pero tratare de buscar la segunda en su momento… Es que ahora inicie prácticas en este mes y pues se me dificulta un poco actualizar ya que aquí entre nos… tengo que tener inspiración para escribir a veces se pierde… y no solo son simples días… son semanas o meses sin poder escribir… Y no me gusta ponerme frente a la computadora si no siento esa necesidad de actualizar y la inspiración ya que quiero entregarles algo digno… ¿parejas forzadas? Tengo que ver la serie y ponerme al corriente para poder responderte a todos tus comentarios! :3 y en cuanto al Yaoi la verdad no soy muy devota pero como tú, no tengo problemas con ese tipo de ship… solo que no me gustan tanto si acaso solo una vez el de Naruto & Sasuke pero muy leve. En cuanto a las historias sobre retos ¡suena genial! De hecho había leído un fic donde por review se hacían ships y el autor hacia un pequeño oneshot y eso me gusto… sería interesante ver lo de los retos con relación a KOF y Ladybug. Lo pensare pero primero a terminar este proyecto ¿va? :D. PD: ¡Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo Manu!._

 _ **Sakura Yata:** ¡Saludos! Cuanto tiempo me tome para actualizar xD casi el mes :v esta autora tiene problemas con inspiración jaja en fin, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el episodio y espero que de igual manera te guste este especial de Navidad que realmente lo hice pensando en ustedes :3, tienes mucha razón los fics sobre estas parejas ya no hay… y es cuando me deprime un poco por ello me gusto iniciar uno y quizá más delante otros aunque sean oneshot de Kyo y Athena y por supuesto de Iori & Athena. Y sobre el susurro ¿Qué te pareció?. PD: ¡Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo Sakura!_

 _ **Singularidad:** Saludos! Que gusto leerte una vez más y no te preocupes que en este especial se ha descifrado lo que Iori le susurro a nuestra Athena, gracias por el apoyo y por la comprensión, significan mucho para mi sus palabras de aliento y motivación para continuar con mi historia y lo que busco es darles capítulos de calidad y en su momento ofrecerles más historias de Kyo y Athena/ Iori y Athena. Esta vez solo esperaste casi un mes la actualización XD!. PD: ¡Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo Singularidad!_


	11. Chapter 11 Celos parte I

**_Disclaimer: KOF no me pertenece y con KOF quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction: La vida de Athena Asamiya._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 9: ¿Celos? parte I_**

* * *

 ** _Resumen del capítulo anterior (el 8, ignorando el especial de navidad)._**

 ** _Recordaremos que Sie invito a la señorita Athena a un antro pero ella solo acepto si venían sus amigos a lo cual Kensou no tuvo objeción más tarde vemos como Athena invita a Kyo y no le deja otra salida para ese sábado._**

 ** _Hablando de Kusanagi recordaran que ya está en la universidad junto con Blue Mary otro detalle es que justamente Iori Yagami está estudiando la misma carrera y les toco en el mismo salón y para ser peor la cosa les toco un trabajo en equipo ¡que dilema!._**

 ** _El día había llegado, todo parecía normal pero Athena estaba preocupada por su mejor amigo el joven tenía casi una hora de retraso ¡qué pasaba! Bueno lo que ocurrio es que Kusanagi salvo a una jovencita de cabellera pelirroja de nombre Vanessa perolo que este joven desconocía era que la chica trabajaba para el trio que se hace llamar "Orochi Team" ¿Qué planean exactamente? Eso es un misterio aun…_**

 ** _Athena estaba furiosa con Kyo por no responder a sus llamadas pero al final del día logro contentar a su mejor amiga y para terminar con este capítulo dejamos saber que Vanessa será la amaneza de Asamiya._**

 ** _0o0o0o0o0_**

 **Un mes transcurrió desde lo sucedido en el antro, en esas 4 semanas la joven Vanessa se las arregló para conseguir el número telefónico de Kyo y esto trajo como consecuencia hablar diario con el ganándose su confianza al mismo tiempo que lo hacía con Athena además otra consecuencia que esto trajo es que Vanessa logro que poco a poco Kyo se empezara a alejar de la joven idol, las mujeres son peligrosas.**

 **Athena Asamiya no era tonta y se dio cuenta de lo distante que en ocaciones parecía Kyo, tarda en responderle los mensajes, no hablaban por horas como antes si a caso solo 10 minutos ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Había una chica que le gustara a Kyo y no tenía la confianza de decirle a ella? ¿Sera que alguna arpía uso agüita de calzón para alejar a Kyo? Ella sabía de antemano que en la universidad Kyo tenía muchas admiradoras pero ¿habría una Yandere? Muchas de esas preguntas rondaban la cabeza de la joven idol quien se encontraba en una de las tantas bancas de la preparatoria Southtown, la joven parecía mirar a la nada pero en realidad su cabeza estaba haciendo miles y miles de posibilidades sobre lo que le estaba pasando a su mejor amigo.**

 **Kensou podrá parecer tonto pero cuando algo le ocurre al amor de su vida ¡es un experto! Y trata de dar el 200% para ayudarla y esta vez no sería la excepción, la estaba observando desde lejos y en sus manos traía dos jugos.** —Yo te ayudare a que te sientas mejor Athena— se dijo a si mismo y camino hasta donde estaba la joven de cabellera morada.

El chico se guardó las dos latas en sus bolsillos y cuando estaba detrás de Athena paso una mano frente a su cara pero su amiga parecía no reaccionar. —Hooola tierra llamando a Athena.

La joven reacciono y se giró para ver su amigo. —Hey…

Fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta entonces Sie puso una de sus manos sobre la espalda de la banca y acto seguido salgo para tomar asiento aun lado de Athena después saco la lata y se la ofreció, la chica estaba algo confundida pero acepto la bebida. —Athena sé que algo te tiene mal y presiento que ya no tiene nada que ver con Yagami

La joven al solo escuchar "Yagami" no puedo evitar sentir algo extraño dentro de ella ¿Qué seria? ¿Mariposas? Sie continuaba hablando pero miraba hacia ninguna parte. —Escucha Athena quiero ayudarte a que estés bien y por eso saldremos juntos este viernes después de la escuela al mall, necesito unos juegos y te servirá de distracción tanta escuela y estudio te podría hacer mal.

Athena iba a negarse pero antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra Sie la callo. —No aceptare un "no" por respuesta Athena— le dijo acto seguido se puso de pie y antes de irse la miro con una sonrisa. —Saliendo de la escuela iremos.

La chica solo miro a su amigo irse a su salón y cuando sonó la chicharra fue que reacciono. Todo tomo su curso y el tan esperado viernes llego, saliendo de la escuela Sie y Athena fueron directo al Mall una vez que llegaron fueron a un local de comida rápida. —¿Qué se te antoja? Hay mucho de donde escoger— dijo Kensou mirando todos los puestos.

—Me gustaría una hamburguesa— respondió la joven idol, una hora después los jóvenes se encontraban con sus estómagos llenos y listos para caminar. —Oye Athena ¿Te molesta si voy al pipiroom? — le dice Sie poniéndose de pie y haciendo como una especie de baile de esas veces que te anda mucho, Athena lo miro con los ojos abiertos. —¿Pipiroom?.

—El baño.

—¡Sie! Ve al baño de inmediato y no uses tus palabras raras— le respondió al joven y este se fue corriendo más rápido que una gacela pero en el rostro de Athena se notó una pequeña sonrisa de un momento a otro la chica saco su móvil y miro el último mensaje de texto que le mando a Kyo "Hola hoy saldré con Sie" ese mensaje no había tenido respuesta y de cierta forma lo que había logrado Kensou de hacerla reír se había desvanecido.

10 minutos después la joven cantante seguía esperando a Kensou ¿le habrá caído mal la comida? Se preguntó la chica pero en eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz bastante familiar. — _Ve no te preocupes, te espero._

Esa voz… la chica la conocía a la perfección y cuando se giró para saber de quien se trataba quedo sorprendida… Era Kyo.

La chica no espero a que Sie terminara sus asuntos personales en el baño se paró de la mesa y camino directamente a Kyo, tenía mucho que explicarme como por ejemplo ¿con quién demonios vino al mall? ¿Por qué no le respondió su mensaje?. —¡Kyo! — le grito por detrás haciendo que su amigo diera un pequeño salto.

—¡Athena! — le dijo feliz, la chica puso sus manos sobre su cadera y lo miraba de arriba a bajo. —¿Con quién vienes? ¿Por qué no respondiste mi mensaje? ¿estas siendo víctima del agüita de calzón de alguna yandere?.

Kusanagi intento comprender la última pregunta. —¿Agua de calzon? ¿Qué rayos te pasa Athena? Es solo que he estado algo ocupado con la universidad y no es sencillo salir ahora.

—Si pero sales con alguien más mientras yo espe…

—Momento señorita tanto tu como yo somos libres de salir con quien queramos— la interrumpió y cuando Athena iba a objetar alzando su dedo índice llega Sie y la abraza. —¡Hola Kyo!

Ahora los roles se voltearon Kusanagi miro extrañado la escena ¿hace cuánto ella salía con Sie?. —¿Están saliendo juntos? — fue lo que le salió en automático.

—¡Si!/ —¡NO!.

—Sie no seas mentiroso, solo quería que lo acompañara por unos videojuegos y en tu caso ¿Qué excusa tienes? — le pregunta Athena quitándose del abrazo de Kensou.

—Kyo me tarde porque había una fila horrible en el ba…— Vanessa había llegado caminando pero su mirada estaba en los baños y cuando se giró para ver a Kyo noto a Athena y al tonto de Kensou. —Athena y Kensou ¡hola! — los saludo muy amistosa pero la pelivioleta no se traga tanta amabilidad… no desde hace unos cuantos segundos cuando vio que era la acompañante de Kyo.

—Kyo Kusanagi ¿Estas saliendo con Vanessa? — le pregunto directamente Asamiya a su mejor amigo. —Athena ¿ustedes ya se conocían? — interrogo Vanessa fingiendo sorpresa, todo era parte del plan.

—Yo…. ¿Por qué están saliendo ustedes juntos? — fue lo que pudo responder Athena. —Somos buenos amigos Athena así como Sie y tú— le contesto Vanessa quien tomó del brazo a Kyo.

Asamiya estaba confundida con tanta confianza entre Kyo y Vanessa ¿desde cuanto paso esto? ¿Por qué Kyo no le dijo nada de ella? Bueno era hora de que Athena metiera sus manos en este asunto, los 4 estaban en una fuente de sodas charlando y es entonces que Athena pone sus brazos sobre la mesa y entrelaza sus dedos para poner su cabeza sobre las manos. —Entonces ¿Cómo se conocieron Vanessa?.

—¡Oh! Athena ¿Recuerdas la noche del antro cuando te dije que no pude ir? Bueno todo fue un caos total y si Kyo no hubiera estado ahí yo… yo no sé qué me habría pasado— explico la pelirroja y las últimas palabras las dijo en tono de tristeza y casi rompía en llanto ahora Athena sentía algo de culpa pero eso se le paso cuando miro como Kyo la abrazaba. —Tranquila Vanessa no hay porque recordar lo feo, Athena esto era innecesario.

—No quise que se pusiera así solo tenía la curiosidad ya que llego a mi escuela y nos hicimos amigas pero no me conto que te conocía Kyo— se defendió la pelivioleta además todo esto se le hacía muy extraño. En eso llego Kensou con una orden de nachos para los 4 y unas bebidas en lata. —Espero que todos comamos y podamos conocer mejor a la amiga de Kyo— dijo con una sonrisa.

Athena Asamiya podía tolerar muchas cosas pero estaba llegando a su limite ¿Qué pretendía Vanessa? ¿Alejar a Kyo de su mejor amiga? ¿Enamorarlo? ¿Darle la agüita de calzón? Sin duda hizo un montón de teorías sobre Vanessa y Kyo pero todas se fueron al caño cuando miro como Vanessa le limpiaba una mejilla a Kusanagi con su dedo pulgar el cual había humedecido un poco con su lengua. —Tenías algo de queso cercas de tus labios Kyo.

—¡Basta! — exclama Athena asotando las manos sobre la mesa. —¿Athena? — dijo Sie quien trago duro los nachos que ya tenía en su boca, Kyo la miro confundido y Vanessa con una cara "asustada" pero realmente estaba riendo por dentro, su plan para separarlos estaba funcionando. —Kyo tenemos que hablar— le exigió la pelivioleta y ambos se alejaron de la mesa.

Kyo Kusanagi escuchaba con atención a su mejor amiga Athena pero entre más prestaba atención a todo lo que decía su teoría estaba siendo más acertada. —Y es por eso que no debes salir con Vanessa Kyo, esto no me huele nada bien y te lo digo enserio…

Kyo la miro y después sonrió. —No será que estas… ¿celosa? Temes de que pierdas a tu mejor amigo de que Vanessa pueda ser mi novia o algo por el estilo y que ya no te haga caso es eso ¿Verdad?.

—Qu..que ¡No! Por supuesto que no— dijo Athena algo sonrojada por la teoría descabellada de Kyo aunque no era tan descabellada como parecía, Kusagani solo sonrió más y después la abrazo. —Athena tú eres mi mejor amiga y eso nadie lo va cambiar.

Las palabras del joven castaño hicieron sentir mejor a la chica y cuando regreso Athena quedo sorprendida de lo bien que Kensou se estaba llevando con Vanessa ¡la chica se estaba riendo de los peores chistes de Kensou!.

La tarde transcurrio algo "normal" pero Athena no pasó desapercibida la confianza que Vanessa tenía con Kyo y cuando estaban por irse todos….

—Athena ¿quieres que te lleve a casa? — le pregunta el castaño y justo antes de que la chica pudiera decir que "si" interviene Sie arruinando todo. —¡No! Ella vino conmigo y yo la regresare a casa sana y salva, tú llévate a Vanessa.

Athena quería matar a su amigo ¡si las miradas mataran Sie estaría muerto!, mientras Sie y ella iban caminando el chico no pudo evitar decir que Vanessa era muy bonita a lo que la chica le dio un codazo. —No vuelvas a decir eso, tonto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Athena Asamiya no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal noticia no sabía si golpear a esa arpía porque eso parecía desde que se enteró de que era amiga de Kyo ahora todo tenía sentido, el chico había estado extraño desde aquella noche del antro ¿Qué rayos paso esa noche entre ellos? Ademas… ahora tenía que lidiar con la noticia que Vanessa le había dado actualmente…

— _Kyo me invito a patinar pero tengo nervios Athena ¿si me caigo y se da cuenta que solo estando a solas con el me pongo tan nerviosa? ¡no quiero! Athena te lo pido como amiga… ¿podrías acompañarme a patinar?_ — eso era lo que Asamiya estaba procesando en su cerebro ¿Cómo diablos pasaron de ir al mall a ir juntos a patinar? Athena no sabía si era tonta o demasiado buena pero termino diciéndole a Vanessa "ahí estaré".

El día había llegado y la joven idol para nada se sentía a gusto en esta situación, Sie a un lado de ella amarrando sus zapatos y ella ya estaba lista pero su mirada estaba fija en Kusanagi quien ayudaba a Vanessa para amarrarse los zapatos. —Muchas gracias Kyo, yo soy algo torpe en esto— le dijo la muchacha y el joven de cabellera castaña negó con la cabeza y la ayudo a pararse. —Vamos.

¿Cómo demonios había terminado Athena ahí? Patinando con Sie mientras miraba como Vanessa se le pegaba mucho a Kyo y este no se enojaba al contrario parecía agradarle mucho la compañía de Vanessa…

En una pequeña distracción de Athena mientras miraba a Kyo y Vanessa patinar muy juntos, la pelivioleta cae y se golpea algo fuerte es entonces que Sie va y la ayuda a levantarse. —¿Estas bien Athena? ¿Qué te paso?.

—Yo… creo que me iré a casa Sie…

La joven cantante llego al baño y cuando se estaba cambiando mira que Vanessa está en el marco de la puerta. —Athena ¿estás bien? Supe que te caíste

—Si… ya es tarde y tengo que ir a casa

La pelirroja se sienta aun lado de su amiga. —Tengo que decirte algo y espero lo tomes de la mejor manera…

Athena mira como Vanessa la tomo de las manos y la miro directamente a los ojos. —No tengo dudas Athena, _me gusta Kyo_

 _ **Continuara….**_

* * *

 _N **OTA ADICIONAL:** _

_-Al inicio de este trabajo quise unos episodios así... sobre celos pero creo que deje eso de lado y puse sobre peleas que ya se están dejando pero en el próximo capitulo regresaran al menos por unos momentos._

 _-El especial de navidad un principio se pensó que no tuviera NADA que ver con la historia pero al final del día dije lo insertare para darle cierre de una vez por todas a mi trabajo. Quizá quedo confuso quizá no soy la mejor escribiendo mis ideas locas pero hago el intento a todos gracias y espero este capitulo haya sido de su agrado quise insertar algunas cosas graciosas y a Athena algo inquieta por su mejor amigo espero poder alcanzado la meta y veamos como sigue esto... aclarar que de cierta forma la escena sobre la patinada fue en inspiración a Miraculous :3 una hermosa serie pero no me metí de lleno en lo del patinaje solo fue una ligera escena para romper el corazón de Athena y que todo sea como el "plan" lo indica..._

 ** _RESPUESTAS:_**

 **Cronos Cabrera:** _No espero que leas esta respuesta ni mucho menos que me respondas mentiría al decirte que espero otro review tuyo en fin, se agradece el tiempo que te tomaste para dar tu opinión más sincera y todo ese rollo. No pienso tomarlo a mal tu comentario la última vez te respondí de la mejor manera y esta vez trato de hacerlo igual, mi historia mis reglas así de fácil y honestamente no concuerdo con tu punto de vista sobre "leer por obligación" pero cada quien sabe lo que hace lo único que me resta por decir es: Gracias por seguir leyendo._

 **Singularidad:** _Saludos! Un placer leerte y saber que aun sigues interesado en la historia, gracias por el apoyo y los buenos consejos espero seguirte leyendo, bonito año!._

 **Sakura Yata:** _Un placer enorme leerte una vez más y que me des tu opinión en cuanto a todo esto, me da mucho gusto saber que a ti te gusto la historia desde el inicio y sé que es un poco diferente a lo que los fans acostumbrarían pero… Oye soy una novata y sigo aprendiendo del maravilloso mundo KOF :D incluso puedo decirte que tenía otros planes para el fanfic y al final tomo este rumbo… uno que me tomo trabajo pensar en un final para la historia… se podría continuar pero no quiero hacer un fic muy largo de esta pareja me gusta llegar alrededor de 12 o 13 capitulos y darle fin, quisiera volver con otra historia pero esta vez fuera todos poderes XD quien sabe seguiré pensando en esa idea… ¡gracias por el apoyo! Mis mejores deseos para ti hoy y siempre._

 **Manu:** _Vaya! Contigo sí que tuve mucha comunicación XD entre respuestas jaja pero gracias por el apoyo y las sugerencias… tomare las cartas sobre la mesa y le dare el final que yo crea merece mi trabajo y con eso quedare más que conforme._

 _A todos los que leen esta historia dije que tardaría en actualizar así que puede que de igual manera demore mucho pero no dejare tirada la historia!._


	12. Chapter 12 Celos parte II

**_Disclaimer: KOF no me pertenece y con KOF quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction: La vida de Athena Asamiya._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 10: ¿Celos? Parte II_**

* * *

 _Resumen del capítulo anterior (el 9)._

 _Recordaremos que Athena había sentido celos de Vnessa, sentía que le estaba quitando a su mejor amigo y el agua de calzón tenía que ver, es decir ya saben cómo son esas mujeres Yanderes usan todos los medios para amarrar a un hombre._

 _Por otro lado Sie kensoy nota a su crush triste y la invita a salir para animarla sin embargo todo esto no trae nada bueno ya que al final Vanessa le confiesa a la joven Athena sus sentimientos por Kyo._

 _0o0o0o0o0_

Athena estaba distraída mirando la ventana hacia ninguna parte en realidad, el maestro explicaba como todos los días y ella escuchaba pero era como si esas oraciones entraran por un oído y salieran por el otro sin tomarle relevancia alguna, su lápiz rosado estaba en su mano derecha la cual yacía sobre su cuaderno y desde hace algunos minutos la peli violeta había dejado de tomar notas ¿causa? La respuesta era fácil: Vanessa.

Asamiya simplemente no podía olvidar la confesión que le hizo la peli roja "Me gusta Kyo" ¿Cómo se supone que reaccione? ¿Cómo serán las cosas ahora? Y si ella y Kyo se hacen novios ¿Athea y Kyo no tendrán más salidas? ¿Se acabaran los sábados de BFF? O tal vez… le molestaba la idea de que Vanessa estaría en los brazos cálidos de Kusanagi como su novia y probaría los labios algo que Athena jamás podría hacer…

La joven peli violeta sacudió su cabeza ¿celosa? ¿Por no ser ella quien tuviera la oportunidad de ser la novia de Kyo? ¡Jamás! Solo eran mejores amigos y en el fondo de su corazón habitaba un muchacho… Diario sus pensamientos eran dedicados a Iori Yagami no puede evitar soltar un suspiro " _¿estarás pensando en mi Iori como yo en ti?"_ fue una pregunta que cruzo por su mente.

—Tierra llamando a Athena— dice la chica que se volvió una piedra en el zapato de Athena Asmiya o así la miraba la joven perteneciente al grupo psycho soldiers, Athena solo le regalo una sonrisa. —La clase acabo además hay algo que quiero m mostrarte.

Vanessa guía a su amiga hasta su pupitre y le muestra una caja roja con un lazo dorado. —Es para Kyo… yo le diré lo que siento ¡me arriesgare! Tal vez me acepte como su novia— decía Vanessa con brillos en los ojos.

—¿Estas segura Vanessa? — interrogo Athena dudosa de lo que su amiga estaba por hacer, la peli roja sonrió a su mejor amiga. —En la pista de hielo ¡casi nos besamos!.

¡Crash! Eso rompió el corazon de Athena ¿Cómo que casi se besan?. —Q…que dices— fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de Athena y claramente no tenía una cara de gusto.

—Lo que escuchaste, casi nos besamos y ya no tengo dudas sobre mis sentimientos o que Kyo me rechace ¡Athena estoy tan feliz! — dijo la joven quien abrazo a su mejor amiga pero la peleadora no parecía razonar aun la reciente información.

Athena simplemente se quitó del abrazo de Vanessa. —Lo siento… tengo que irme— dijo sin dar más explicaciones y salió del salón con el corazón roto o al menos eso sentía, le dolía el pecho ¿Por qué? Ama a Kyo como su mejor amigo ¿Por qué le estaba ocultando cosas y más si involucraban una nueva relación?.

Mientras que Vanessa estaba satisfecha con su trabajo "ya casi lo logro" fueron sus palabras cuando Athena salió del salón.

Esa misma noche la peli roja contacto a Kyo para invitarlo a salir el fin de semana. —¿Entonces? ¿Saldremos juntos este fin de semana Kyo? — dice la joven con mucha emoción.

— _Hablas de salir todos juntos ¿Verdad?_ — le responde Kusanagi a lo que Vanessa suelta una risa. —Claro que no Kyo, quiero estar sola contigo ¿no te agrada mi compañía lo suficiente? No intento ser la suplemente de Athena solo quiero conocerte más…

— _Lo siento Vanessa este fin de semana no puedo, tengo planes e involucran a Athena pero podremos salir el próximo fin de semana si gustas._

—Por supuesto… tú no te preocupes después de todo tenía algo que hacer, descansa Kyo— dijo y colgó acto seguido tomo el teléfono y lo arrojo a la pared haciendo que este cayera sobre su cama. —No creas Athena que tienes ganado esto, mi vida depende de esta misión.

Mientras tanto con Kyo Kusanagi, el joven se encontraba tendido en su cama mientras arrojaba una pelota pequeña a la pared y la atrapada repetía esta acción mientras analizaba su situación, tenía tiempo sin dedicarle un rato a su mejor amiga… desde que llego Vanessa algo había cambiado y él no quería eso, quería a su BFF así que la llamo.

—Athena prepárate para el sábado en la noche, seremos nosotros dos en una boda y quiero que seas tú mi acompañante ponte bonita que pasare por ti a las 8 pm y no acepto un "no" como respuesta señorita.

Del otro lado de la línea se escucha una risa, una que realmente tenía tiempo sin escuchar Kyo y eso internamente lo hizo feliz. —Bien, nos vemos el sábado entonces.

Kyo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y la idea del sábado por la noche sonaba tan genial que ansiaba que ya fuera sábado por la noche, Athena dio un pequeño salto en su habitación y se tiro en su cama contenta. —No habrá Vanessa esa noche…solo seremos mi mejor amigo y yo.

0o0o0o0

Al día siguiente Athena llego tan contenta a la escuela que esto llamo la atención de Vanessa y claro que era su tarea investigarla. —¿Algo bueno ocurrió anoche? — interrogo la peli roja mientras tomaba asiento aun lado de ella, Athena se giró hacia ella y la tomo de las manos. —El sábado será un gran día, saldré a una boda con una muy buena compañía.

Vanessa no era tonta y sabia a la perfección que esa buena compañía era Kyo Kusanagi pero tampoco podría hacer notar su enojo pero no todo saldría bien para Athena ya que de alguno modo en el transcurso de los días Vanessa logro conseguir el lugar y la dirección de donde se llevaría a cabo esa gran boda ¿Cómo? Fácil hablando con Kyo diario y el joven tan inocente le dio el nombre de la recepción lo demás fue fácil.

0oo0o0Sabado en la noche0o0o0o

Hoy sería el día en que destruiría a Athena por completo o ese era el plan. Athena tenía un hermoso vestido rojo elegante que estaba ajustado a su cuerpo tenia hermosos brillos, su cabello en un peinado con caireles y de lado de igual forma elegante y con accesorios plateados al igual que las zapatillas.

—Te vez hermosa Athena— le dijo Kyo quedando maravillado por su bella, la joven había abierto la puerta al escuchar el timbre. —Gracias— le respondió sonrojada, Kyo traía un traje formal color negro y su camisa era color roja para hacer juego con Athena.

La joven Asamiya no recordaba hace cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que los dos estaban tan a gusto con solo tener la compañía del otro, risas y más risas eran las que se escuchaban en el auto de Kyo. —¿Eso te paso con el jugo en plena clase? — interrogo Athena riendo.

—¡Si! Fue horrible, esos amigos que tengo son algo payasos y no pude evitar reírme y que todo eso saliera por la nariz, el maestro se enojó y me saco de la clase por dos días.

Llegaron a la boda y lo normal, tomaron unos asientos cercas de la pista de baile y la presentación de la joven pareja empezó, el baile de ellos y un video donde pasaban fotos de ellos desde bebes hasta que se conocieron el tiempo dio origen a la hora de la cena y antes de que la gente pudiera degustar los novios dieron unas palabras significativas por haberlos acompañado en un día tan importante para ellos, la noche continuo con los típicos juegos tradicionales en la boda como era el juego de la víbora de la mar, el arrojo del ramo y el arrojo de un accesorio que trae la novia en la pierna y el novio lo lanza a los solteros, el baile del dólar.

La hora de bailar con su pareja había llegado. —Señorita Asamiya ¿Esta lista para ser mi pareja de baile lo que resta de la noche? — interroga Kyo al tiempo que le ofrece su mano para que ella se levante y bailen juntos, Athena lo toma de la mano y se pone de pie. —Espero que puedas seguirme el paso Kusanagi.

Una canción todo iba viento en popa, 2 canciones después y Athena aun podía dar batalla pero sus pies estaban sintiendo algo de molestia por esos tacones que había decidido llevarse ¡estúpidos tacones! Maldijo a la tercera canción tenía que descansar un poco, la música estaba tan fuerte que le tenía que hablar al oído a Kyo. —En un momento regreso, tengo que descansar mis pies— le dijo la chica y cuando se alejó miro una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro de Kyo acto seguido este le dio un beso en la frente pero su momento fue interrumpido por el novio.

—¡Kyo! Hermano que bueno que viniste a mi boda.

—No creíste que me la perdería o ¿Si? — le respondió el joven y fue lo último que escucho Athena ya que se alejó y tomo asiento unos minutos.

Unos minutos habían transcurrido desde que Athena tomo asiento y sus pies descansaban sin esos molestos tacones, si, se los había quitado por unos segundos y sus pies descansaban en el frio pero agradable piso de la recepción, entonces noto que la canción que había empezado era una lenta…

La vista de Athena se fijó en Kyo y acto seguido sus ojos se abrieron como platos ¿estaba bailando con alguien más? ¡cómo se atreve! En su mesa había un vaso con wisky y se lo tomo de un trago. —Kusanagi…

¡Cómo iba a bailar una pieza lenta con una completa extraña! Su acompañante de esta noche estaba en la mesa ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Kyo?

Athena se enfurecía cada vez más al ver como la tipa lo abrazo y recargo su cabeza unos momentos en el pecho de Kyo ¿Quién demonios se cree ese Kyo Kusanagi? No supo en qué momento se bebió el wisky que había en los vasos de la mesa.

—¿Ya viste? Él está bailando con alguien que no es su pareja— dijo una señora.

—Si… se ve súper fatal— le respondió otra señora.

—Deja ver a la mujer como una tonta— dialogo la primera señora.

Fueron algunos de los comentarios que alcanzo a escuhar Athena Asamiya estando sentada en la mesa pero eso se iba acabar, si Kyo se podía divertir con una mujerzuela ella también podría divertirse.

Cuando se puso de pie y no le faltaba mucho para llegar a la pista de baile es entonces que logra descubrir quién es la mujer misteriosa. —¡Vanessa! — exclamo sorprendida pero a la vez molesta, seguían bailando pegados cuando ese tipo de música había pasado de puro enojo se giró y miro a las damas de honor bailar algo atrevidas fue entonces que una idea se le cruzo a Athena. —No te vas a divertir solo tu Kyo.

Y así es como Athena termino bailando sensualmente junto a las damas de honor llamando la atención de varios solteros.

—¿Quién será esa mujer que llama la atención con las damas de honor? — interroga Vanessa, tenía curiosidad pero no se despegaba de Kyo y este fue quien se la quito de enzima para ver de qué mujer se traba y ¡O sorpresa! Era Athena.

Y lo peor de todo era que varios la miraban lascivamente. —Lo siento Vanessa pero Athena me necesita— le dijo y la dejo para ir por su mejor amiga, llego hasta donde estaba bailando sensualmente la joven peli violeta y le toco el hombro. —Athena ¿Qué diablos haces?.

Ella se gira y lo mira indiferente. —Bailando ¿Qué no vez? — le respondió y se giró para volver a bailar pero Kyo la tomo del brazo y la regreso hacia él.

—Athena no te prohíbo bailar pero enserio llamas la atención de muchos hombres…

—Vete a bailar con alguien más Kusanagi yo estoy muy a gusto con mis amigas— le respondió de manera arisca Athena.

—Athena…— y antes de que pudiera decir algo llego Vanessa a interrumpirlo y mirar como Asamiya bailaba de una manera provocativa. —Kusanagi no es educado dejar bailando a una señorita.

Kyo la miro unos segundos. —Entiende Vanessa, Athena me necesita— fue lo último que dijo y camino directo a joven, sabía que Asamiya haría algo de escándalo cuando hiciera lo que iba hacer pero no importaba, era por su bien camino hasta ella y la tomo de las piernas para cargarla como un costal de papas.

—¡Kyo Kusanagi! ¡bájame! Quiero bailar… tu eres muy injusto…— fue lo último que dijo mientras le golpeaba levemente la espalda. —Tú y yo nos vamos señorita— fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo Kyo.

El castaño llego a la entrada y miro a su amigo el afortunado. —Lo siento debo irme, a ella se le pasaron un poco las copas— dijo con una leve sonrisa y el joven negó con la cabeza. —No te preocupes hermano lo bueno fue que estuviste un rato conmigo.

Fue la despedida de ellos y cuando salieron de la recepción la bajo lentamente. —¿Puedes caminar? — le pregunto preocupado mientras la sujetaba de los brazos pero ella se alejó bruscamente y se acomodó el vestido. —Puedo caminar sola— respondió de forma arisca, Kusanagi solo ve caminar medio chueca a su amiga por las copitas y en eso Vanessa le toca el hombro. —¿Sera mucho pedir un aventón a mi casa? — le pregunto la joven y el chico negó con la cabeza.

—Te dejare a ti primero y luego a Athena— fueron sus palabras y se adelantó a seguir a su mejor amiga para evitar que se cayera, Vanessa iba con la visión de irse enfrente (de copiloto) pero estos planes fueron arruinados, justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta una mano se puso sobre esta. —Tú vas atrás princesa— le dijo Athena con una sonrisa y acto seguido se subió en el copiloto.

Vanessa se resignó esa noche igual el daño ya estaba hecho así que no hizo problema por eso, una vez que dejaron a la peli roja a su casa Kyo se encargó de averiguar que rayos había pasado. —¿Qué fue todo eso Athena? — le pregunto mientras hacia un alto por el semáforo.

—No sé qué hablas, yo solo bailaba con mis nuevas amigas— respondió la chica y su mirada se fijó en la ventana del auto, Kyo frunció el ceño recordando aquel baile. —Sí, llamando la atención de unos pervertidos— le dijo de maneja enojado.

—Ser joven y hermosa no es un delito Kyo— le respondió mirando unos segundos y antes de que Kusanagi pudiera objetar la chica lo interrumpe. —Además tú estabas muy bien acompañado ¬¬

Fue entonces que para Kyo todo quedo claro. —¡Estas celosa de Vanessa! — exclamo acertando. —¡No! — le respondió enojada y sonrojada.

—Vamos Athena admítelo— le dijo y giro unos segundos para verla, ella se quedó callada unos segundos pero luego tomo el valor para responderle. —Mi enojo es… ¿sabes lo que pensaban de mí? ¡Que era una tonta! Estabas bailando con alguien que no era tu acompañante, te viste súper mal y me dejaste ver como una idiota— le explico y luego se giró para ver la ventana de su lado.

—Athena…

Kyo Kusanagi no se había puesto a pensar en cómo se sentiría Athena con esas piezas que bailo con Vanessa, ahora se sentía culpable. —A la próxima no me invites si te iras a bailar con otra o no espera ya se invita mejor a tu _amgita_ Vanessa se llevan taaaaan bien— dijo la chica y se cruza de brazos, estaba aún molesta pero la verdad era ¿realmente estaba enojada por eso o había un motivo oculto?.

Kyo frena el auto y hace que la joven peli violeta se baje del auto. —¿Qué haces Kyo? — le interroga y este joven no dice palabra alguna solo la abraza algo fuerte pero no tanto como para lastimarla. —Lo siento, te hice pasar un mal rato, eres importante para mí.

Ella se sorprendió al inicio pero después le correspondió el abrazo. —Te quiero Kyo y mucho— le susurro pero fue claro para que el castaño la escuchara, el joven le deposita un beso en la frente.

0o0o0o0o0o

—Vanessa tenemos que terminar con esta fase lo más pronto posible ¿Cómo vez con ello? — le pregunta un sujeto de cabella blanca. —Yashiro esto toma tiempo— le dijo la peli roja.

—No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo y lo sabes queremos resultados rápidos— le contesto Shermie, Vanessa la mira con una mirada molesta. —El viernes.

—Eso quería escuchar— dijo la mujer de largas coletas y se desaparecen del cuarto de la Vanessa y está por su enojo da un golpe en la pared. —Maldita sea…

0o0o0o0o0

El gremio había organizado una salida justamente el viernes a una disco e inesperadamente Vanessa se había colado pero nada tonta toma un lugar justo aun lado de Kyo, los que aún no la conocían se los hecho al bolsillo en cuestión de minutos lo que dejo sorprendida a Athena ¿Era enserio? ¡Esa mujer era una arpía! No le bastaba robarle a su mejor amigo ahora también a sus otros amigos ¡esto era insoportable!.

1… 2… ¡2 horas y media! Era lo que la pobre de Athena había tenido que aguantar el escuchar las grandes aventuras de Vanessa para ganarse a sus amigos y estos estaban encantados con esa mujer ¿en qué momento había llegado esa mujer para arruinarle la vida? Por suerte tenía que ir al tocador y así se liberó un poco peor lo que desconocía es que solo eso necesitaba Vanessa para dar el paso final.

Cuando Athena regreso del W.C. no miro a su mejor amigo ni a Vanessa y los demás digamos que estaban en la pista de baile muy gustosos, esto le dio un mal presentimiento y algo le decía que tenía que salir de ese lugar pero no estaba preparada mentalmente para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Una vez que puso sus pies fuera del lugar miro a detalle como Kyo se estaba besando con Vanessa, el tiempo pareció detenerse al igual que su corazón. —Kyo…

No supo cómo reaccionar ante tal escena así que lo único que hizo su cuerpo fue correr hacia ningún lado, la noche era fría y casi no había luces la peli violeta no sabía si fue buena idea salir corriendo o debió haber interrumpido esa escena tan asquerosa.

La joven cantante se había detenido y ahora se encontraba caminando abrasándose así misma para conseguir algo de calor y entonces ve a alguien enfrente suyo ¿estaba llorando esa persona? Cada vez que se acercaba más se daba cuenta que era un niño de no más de 15 años cabello castaño con pantalón blanco y su ropa restante era morada y negra. —¿Estas bien?.

Ella le toca el hombro pero este al sentirla la mira y sonríe. —Athena…

Asamiya retrocede unos pasos. —¿Cómo…?

Y segundos después todo se volvió negro para la joven idol, Yashiro la tomo en brazos pues la había noqueado. —Es bonita— dijo Shermie acercándose y mirándola. —Andando…

Fue lo único que dijo Yashiro y los tres desaparecieron entre las sombras.

— _Iori…_ — susurro la peli violeta.

0o0o0o0o0

Nos centramos en un antro donde fuera de este Vanessa había besado a Kusanagi pero el chico se la había quitado de encima y frunció el ceño. —Vanessa tú no me gustas.

—Lo siento Kyo no volverá a pasar— dice inocentemente y el chico niega con la cabeza justo cuando se giraron para entrar todos habían salido para preguntar por Athena ya que no la encontraban por ningún lado y no atendía el teléfono es en eso cuando el telefono de Kyo suena.

—¿Es Athena? — interroga Sie preocupado, Kyo niega con la cabeza. —¿Hola?.

 _—¿Kusanagi? ¿está todo bien? ¿Dónde está Athena?._

—¿Iori? Ella…— y antes de que pudiera decirle algo a Yagami la llamada es cortada por falta de pila en el caso de Iori. —Yagami…

Susurro Kyo y fue entonces que un sentimiento de miedo lo invadió ¿Dónde estaba Athena? Mientras que en casa de Iori está enojado. —¡Kusanagi! — exclamo y cuando miro su teléfono se había cortado por falta de batería.

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **NOTA ADICIONAL: Esta historia está por terminar… en 1 capitulo o 2 máximo.**

 **RESPUESTAS:**

 **Claireasamiya:** _Un gustaso leerte por mi trabajo de Athea & Iori, espero que toda la historia te guste y más el final que daré… planeo volver con otra historia de ellos justo la que te comente por MP :D y de una vez aprovecho para decirte que ya vi tu foto de perfil y me ha gustado mucho tu cosplay de Athena! Te quedo genial :3._

 **Sakura Yata:** _Un enorme saludo y muchas gracias por seguir la historia que bueno que te haya gustado este episodio asi como espero que este sea de tu total agrado ya que aquí vemos por fin el marcha el plan de los últimos villanos para historia y en los próximos dos o último episodio veremos qué ocurrirá con Athena and Iori tengo preparado algo para ellos… que tal vez no sea tan a los personajes pero seguiré trabajando para que quede acorde con ellos! Aun trabajo en ese final! Un beso y un abrazo._

 **Manu:** _Espero hayas leído mis review que hice sin mi cuenta "Zelaya" fue como me puse y no te preocupes por el insulto le respondí a esa persona como se merece XD! En cuanto a tus historias lamento decir que solo podría darte mi apoyo en estas últimas 2 que me publicaste ya que dudo mucho que pueda seguir actualizando tan seguido tus trabajos o algo por el estilo y no me siento tan bien publicar historias de otros para llevarle el crédito… Te invito a que te unas a fanfiction o ¿Por qué no te has hecho una cuenta? No es difícil y puedes vincularla con Facebook para por si te olvidas de tu clave (cosa que me pasa seguido) solo con estar vinculado al face puedas entrar :D! Si te animas sabrás de por medio que tendrás una lectora, en fin espero entiendas mis motivos además de tener una vida adulta que me quita tiempo para escribir y quisiera darte fechas falsas sobre actualizar las historias ni nada por el estilo por ello te anticipo que solo ofrezco mi ayuda para dos escritos tuyos los cuales ya me has publicado espero entiendas y saludos!._

 **Singularidad:** _No entendí lo de FIFA pero muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, nos vemos pronto!._


	13. Chapter 13 Frustración (penúltimo capi)

**_Disclaimer: KOF no me pertenece y con KOF quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction: La vida de Athena Asamiya._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 11: Frustración. (¡ADVERTENCIA** **PENÚLTIMO** **CAPITULO!)**_

* * *

 _Resumen del capítulo anterior (el 10)._

 _Recordemos que… Athena sentía celos de Vanessa, en una boda de algún amigo de Kyo Kusanagi quien decidió llevar como su acompañante a su mejor amiga Athena las cosas terminaron medio extrañas con Athena borracha… Una salida de amigos ¿Qué puede salir mal? ¡Todo! Y es lo que nos trae al presente…_

 ** _0o0o0o0o0_**

En algún edificio abandonado en las afueras de la Southtown yacían los miembros del Orochi New Faces Team quienes se habían encargado de tener como rehén a la señorita Asamiya pero no eran tontos… Retenían los poderes de Athena con el mismo artefacto que había usado el clon de Kusangi para impedir que esta chica luchara y complicara los planes, la caja creada por NEST.

La mujer de coletas alargadas y rojizas observaba dormir a Athena con los brazos cruzados es entonces que siente una presencia familiar. —¿Funcionara? — Le pregunta Chris quien se pone a un lado de ella mirando a la chica.

—Si no funciona… ella simplemente será una víctima más para Orochi— se oye una tercera voz en la habitación, era Yashiro.

—Pues aun cuando él viniera ella sería un peón más para Orochi a lo que me refiero es… ¿realmente vendrá él? — se explica Chris y tanto él como Shermie se giran para ver cara a cara a su compañero de cabellera blanca, Yashiro cierra los ojos y se cruza de brazos. —Si Iori Yagami no los mata… Lo aremos nosotros.

—¿Y qué hay de Vanessa? — cuestiona Chris ya que no podrían cumplir el trato que habían hecho con ella. —Ella es solo un sacrificio más para Orochi— responde serio y mirando a sus compañeros, Shermie abrió sus ojos sorprendida. —Pero Yashiro ella…

—¡Silencio! Es muy tarde para arrepentimientos además ella nunca sabrá la verdad sobre Ramón— les responde el sujeto de cabellera blanca tomando el control.

Cercas de la puerta se encontraba Vanessa escuchando a detalle todo… ¡No podía ser! ¿Ramón estaba…muerto? ¿Solo la habían usado? ¡Ellos la engañaron! Prometieron que si hacia bien su trabajo liberarían a Ramón y los dos podrían irse…

La mirada de Vanessa pasó de estar sorprendida a una con rabia. —Esos bastardos…

Susurro y se juró a si misma que esos idiotas pagarían con sangre lo que le hicieron a Ramón, la joven pelirroja salió de aquel edificio en busca de una persona: Kyo Kusanagi.

0o0o0o0o0

Los planes ya estaban en marcha para resurrección de Orochi, lo traerían a la vida cueste lo que cueste sin importar que tantos peleadores tan fuertes como Iori, Kyo, Terry entre otros sacrificaran, no importaba si habían de sacrificar vidas insignificantes como los ciudadanos de Southtown ¡nada importaba! De que Orochi regresaría a la vida lo iba a hacer. Mientras tanto en la casa de los Asamiya se encuentra una madre desconsolada y un padre muy afligido.

—Nodoka tienes que ser fuerte— le dice Sousuke Asamiya a su mujer mientras la acoge en un abrazo, la mujer está llorando amargamente por su querida hija ¿Dónde estaba? Hacia 3 días que no sabían nada de ella y ¿Qué les dice la policía? "hacemos nuestro mejor trabajo señora Asamiya pero es como si a su hija se la hubiera tragado la tierra" ¡claro! La policía nunca hacia bien su trabajo ¡jamás!.

—Sousuke la quiero en mis brazos ¡necesito saber que está bien Athena! Si a ella algo le pasa… yo me muero— le dice con su cara cubierta de lágrimas, Sousuke solo la abraza más fuerte pero no como para lastimarla. —Ella estará bien, es mas fuerte como yo y más lista que tú, te prometo que encontraremos a nuestra hija…

—Sousuke… quiero a mi niña— fue lo único que susurro la señora Asamiya, el padre de Athena estaba destrozado por dentro sin embargo tenía que aparentar ser fuerte para su esposa no podía derrumbarse junto con ella, tenían que ser fuertes… Aunque Sousuke temía lo peor sobre su hija… a pesar de ser una luchadora fuerte no está exenta de los peligros…

0o0o0o0

 _Se trata de un sentimiento desagradable que se produce cuando las expectativas de una persona no se ven satisfechas al no poder conseguir lo pretendido_ … "frustración" era lo que Kyo y sus amigos sentían al no haber podido encontrar a Athena en 3 días ¿Dónde estaba? Parecía que la tierra se la hubiera tragado por si fuera poco no se sabía de Vanessa tampoco.

Kusanagi estaba en una esquina de la sala sentado y ve de reojo a Blue Mary quien se acerca para darle un café, el pobre castaño no había descansado en tres días ni el resto de sus amigos. —Lo necesitas Kyo— le comento la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa, el joven la mira unos segundos y toma la taza de café le da un sorbo y después mira hacia la ventana. —La necesito aquí con nosotros Mary— le responde.

—La vamos a encontrar Kyo y a Vanessa también— fueron las palabras que dio la rubia, Terry indagaba en una laptop, Kensou por su lado marcaba cada 30 segundos al teléfono de Athena esperando que respondiera pero siempre lo mandaba al buzón , el chico sentía rabia en su interior, necesitaba abrazarla, sentirla, escuchar su voz y saber que estaba bien.

0o0o0o0

Los chicos estaban centrados en encontrar a Asamiya que tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar y ver que había alguien en la puerta. —Yo abro chicos— dijo la rubia de cabellera corta y cuando abrió la puerta quedo estética…

—Vanessa…

—Blue Mary tengo que hablar con todos ustedes— fueron las palabras de la chica y la rubia le permitió la entrada, 15 minutos después los chicos trataban de procesar la reciente información sobre que el New Faces Team que intentaba revivir a un tal Orochi muy poderoso cabe mencionar y que para ello requería una gran cantidad de energía la cual iban a conseguir asesinándolos incluyéndola.

Todos estaban en la sala procesando todo esta información pero había una persona que no había tomado a bien esto, Kensou la miro con rabia. —Es tu culpa entonces— lo dice con todo el veneno en su voz y empieza a caminar directo a ella. —Es tu culpa que ella este sufriendo en estos momentos—

Kyo y Terry vieron la expresión en Kensou y sabrían que esto no terminaría bien así que el muchacho de gorra roja se puso frente a Kensou y le coloco una mano en el hombro. —Basta Kensou.

Sie hizo caso omiso y camino pasando de largo hasta llegar frente a frente con Vanessa. —Si ella muere, yo me encargare de enviarte al infierno Vanessa— fueron sus últimas palabras pero segundos de terminar esa frase se escucha un azote de manos sobre la mesa de estar, era Blue Mary furiosa. —¡Basta Sie!, tu enojo no regresara a Athena y no seas injusto, Vanessa no tenía otra alternativa… ella solo quería salvar a Ramón— La última frase la dijo con un dejo de tristeza, se sintió horrible y por unos segundos se puso en el lugar de la pelirroja… Si a ella la pusieran en el mismo lugar y saber que ese sacrificio era para salvar a Terry pero que todo haya sido en vano porque a fin y al cabo lo mataron… Es algo horrible.

—Si… y vaya que lo logro— susurro pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para que Vanessa no escuchara, ella lo había oído y solo logro sentir una apuñalada más a su roto corazón, Kyo tomo las cartas sobre la mesa y se puso en medio de Vanessa y Kensou. —Lo diré una última vez, te calmas o puedo olvidar que eres un amigo y no quieres eso Sie Kensou— es lo que responde viendo al sujeto de cabellera castaña acto seguido se gira con Vanessa y le pone una mano en su hombro. —Vanessa por favor ¿Dónde está Athena?.

—Pero Kyo es justo lo que quieren, que vayan hacia ellos— le repite la joven, no quería ver más gente muerta no podía soportar la idea de perder a estos chicos, Kyo la mira. —No pienso morir y mucho menos para que revivan a un lunático que quiere dominar el mundo, andando equipo estamos listos— es la frase que dice Kusanagi con una sonrisa, ofreciéndole una mano a Vanessa para levantarla del asiento ella frunce el ceño ¿Qué pretende Kyo? ¿Qué lo maten?. —¡Es una trampa! — le grita al tiempo que se para.

—Una amiga nos necesita y no voy a descansar hasta verla a salvo se metieron con las personas equivocadas y alguien tiene que darles una lección— es lo que le responde Kusanagi. —Además… los superamos en número.

—Los números no ganan batallas Kyo— es la respuesta de Vanessa y se cruza de brazos, Kyo le sonríe. —Tal vez pero si que ayudan ¿te unes? — le pregunto ofreciéndole una mano, Vanessa se la pensó un par de segundos pero en el fondo de su corazón quería vengar la muerte de Ramón y fue entonces que tomo la mano de Kyo con una sonrisa.

0o0o0o0o0

Athena va despertando de poco a poco pero no reconoce el lugar se pone de pie e intenta recordar lo que había pasado… Lo último que recordaba era a un chico llorando en la oscuridad de Southtown y después todo se volvía negro, los ojos se posaron sobre un artefacto muy familiar y que le trajo recuerdos de cierto joven de cabellera rojiza ¿el neutralizador de poderes? Fue la pregunta que cruzo por su cabeza ¿Quién quería secuestrarla esta vez?. —¡Maldita seas cubo estúpido! — exclama molesta la joven idol ya que por esa cosa no podría usar sus poderes a menos que por azares del destino sus amigos llegaran y la salvar así podría patearle el trasero al idiota que se le ocurrió este ridículo secuestro.

—Hola Athena, debes comer algo— le dice Chris quien traía una bandeja y la pone en el piso y con una pequeña patada logra que la bandeja llegue hasta los pies de la cantante, Asamiya lo mira enojada. —No quiero su comida ¿Qué es lo que buscan con todo esto? — cuestiona la joven intentando conseguir respuestas.

—Él nos guiara a un nuevo mundo solo espera…— es lo único que dice el castaño de cabellera corta y se sale de la habitación dejando a Athena mas confundida que antes pero esos pensamientos son sustituidos por otros. _Iori… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no has venido a rescatarme como la última vez? ¿Será que ya no te importo? Y… ¿Kyo y los demás? ¿Dónde estan? Ellos son mis mejores amigos ¿Acaso me habían olvidado por la maldita Vanessa? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser la damisela en apuros?._ Esos eran los pensamientos de nuestra querida Athena los cuales fueron interrumpidos ya que se hacen presente Shermie, Chris y Yashiro.

—Oye niña ¿Cuándo piensa venir tu novio? — interroga la pelirroja de largas coletas, Athena hace una sonrisa irónica. —¿Mi novio? Si hablas de Iori creo que el memo no les llego, él y yo no somos nada tampoco le importo así que su plan fracasara— les dijo la chica, Chris miro a sus dos amigos sorprendido no esperaba esa respuesta, Shermie le devuelve una sonrisa a Athena. —De todos modos sean novios o no él vendrá tenlo por seguro— fue todo lo que dijo la mujer del traje rosa con morado y toques negros acto seguido se giró y se marchó del lugar seguido por sus dos amigos.

—¡No podrán ganarle! ¡Es muy poderoso! — les grito la joven de cabellera purpura pero el único que voltea es Yashiro. —Nadie intentara derrotarlo niña idiota.

Fue lo único que le dijo y salieron de la habitación pero no tardarían en regresar ya que sentían que muy pronto tendrían un amistoso encuentro con Iori Yagami y sus amigos.

0o0o0o0o0o0

En las afueras del edificio abandonado se encontraba Kyo Kusanagi en medio a su derecha estaba Blue Mary junto con Terry Bogard y de su lado izquierdo Sie Kensou y Vanessa. —¿Están listos? — les pregunta el joven de cabellera castaña mientras los observa. —Puedes apostar a que si— dice Kensou y después se come una cebolla pero Vanessa encuentra eso asqueroso. —¿Cómo puedes comértela así sola? — le pregunto, Sie le saca la lengua en forma de broma. —Son lo mejor del mundo niña un día deberías probarlas y no me hables que sigo molesto contigo.

—Ya dale un beso Kensou— le dice Terry riendo al parecer ya no se sentía tan molesto, el chico que recién acababa de comer una cebolla lo fulmino con la mirada pero esto termino cuando alguien se les apareció…

—¿Yagami? — dijo Kyo sorprendido Iori se limita a ponerse a un lado de Vanessa y con sus manos en sus bolsillos se prepara para lo que viene. —Solo vine por ella.

—No eres el único Yagami, andando equipo— es lo último que dice Kyo y al abrir la puerta se encuentra justo en la habitación donde tenían a Athena retenida y enfrente de ella estaban Yashiro en medio Shermie del lado derecho y Chris del lado izquierdo, la mujer con los brazos curzados, Chris con una sonrisa y Yashiro los miro complacido todo el plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. —Bien venidos a su funeral— les dice Chris.

—Los únicos que tendrán un funeral serán ustedes trio de tarados— les responde Terry, Shermie suelta una carcajada. —¿Realmente crees que podrán derrotarnos Bogard? ¡Son una broma ustedes! Solo serán unos peones para nuestro plan.

—¡Eso está por verse! — les responde Blue Mary acto seguido sus amigos intercambian miradas. —Yo luchare con Yashiro y ustedes….— les iba a explicar el plan pero cuando estaba a unos microsegundos de decirlo Iori Yagami corrió y empezó a luchar contra Chris, Kyo hizo una cara de disgusto. —¡Yagami! Somos un equipo deben escuchar el plan— le grita pero Iori mientras esquiva y ataca le responde "Yo tengo un plan Kusanagi… atacar".

—Tonto y bueno ustedes dos…— pero antes de que pudiera comentarles también el plan tanto Terry como Mary ya estaban luchando con Shermie. —Genial… y así me nombraron el capitán del equipo— dijo algo ofendido ¿acaso alguien le hacia caso? Se preguntó.

—Déjate de tonterías y pelea Kyo— le dice Yashiro quien corre directo hacia el con un puño listo para golpearle la cara pero astutamente Kusanagi lo esquiva. —Tranquilo viejo— dialoga Kyo y una lucha con Yashiro da inicio.

Athena observa desesperada la lucha de sus amigos y maldice ese aparato odioso pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por una pequeña explosión y cuando se gira para ver qué era lo que había pasado se encuentra con un Kensou quien le regala una sonrisa. —Lamento la demora Athena.

—¡Kensou! — exclamo la chica y lo abrazo después regreso su mirada a la batalla. —¿Qué hacemos Sie? — le pregunta la chica y una de sus manos se posa en su boca ¿Iori contra Chris? Su corazón pareció detenerse en esos momentos, él de verdad había venido a salvarla…

—Creo que hay que ayudar a Yagami y a Kyo— sugiere Sie es entonces que Athena lo mira seria. —Yo sugiero que ayudes tú a Kyo y yo a… Yagami— dijo el joven come cebolla pero al pronunciar el apellido de ese tipo lo hizo con todo el veneno posible, Athena negó con la cabeza. —Tú ayudaras a Kyo y yo me encargo de ayudar a Iori.

—¡Jamás! — le dijo Sie enojado. —Tú no mandas, Iori me necesita— fue lo único que dijo Athena y salió corriendo en dirección de la batalla de Iori y Chris, Kensou suspiro. —Mujeres.

En la batalla de Kyo cuando estaba por tirarle un golpe Yashiro se agacha audazmente y luego se levanta pero en el trayecto le da un golpe en la barbilla a Kyo lanzándolo lejos. —¿Es lo mejor que tienes Kusanagi? — le dice Yashiro burlándose.

Kyo estaba por levantarse cuando Kensou le toma del brazo y le ayuda. —Veo que son más rudos de lo que aparentan— comenta Sie, Kyo sonríe. —Un poco de ayuda me vendría muy bien Sie.

Mientras tanto Iori se distrajo unos segundos y fue que Chris le dio un puñetazo a una velocidad sorprendente en el abdomen con tal fuerza que lo lanzo a unos metros de distancia acto seguido Chris se acercó para atacarlo con su energía pero el mismo Iori Yagami mira como Chris es lanzado por una esfera de energía morada e impacta contra la pared, Iori se gira y sus ojos se encuentran con una Athena lista para seguir luchado pero a su lado.

Yagami se pone de pie y camina hasta estar frente a frente con ella. —¿Estas bien? — es lo único que le pregunta, ella lo mira. —Después de tanto tiempo y ¿Es lo único que puedes preguntarme? " ¿Cómo estoy?" — le responde algo enojada, Iori la mira confundido y alza una ceja. —¿Debería decir algo más?.

Ella lo mira enojada. —¡Psycho ball! — exclama y esta esfera pasa a un lado de Iori golpeando a Chris y reteniéndolo un poco. —Iori yo…

Ella quería decirle tantas cosas y también golpearlo por abandonarla pero a la vez también llorar de felicidad aun cuando sea el fin del mundo o algo así, están juntos otra vez, justo estaba por decir unas palabras (lo sé, últimamente en este episodio los personajes son interrumpidos) Yagami la sorprende con un abrazo, no había que decir nada esa acción hablaba por sí sola, ella estaba con sus ojos abiertos como plato ¿realmente estaba abrazándola? Si no fuera porque estaban luchando con unos lunáticos y el mundo estaba en peligro habría deseado que ese momento fuera eterno pero lo que volvió más especial fue…. " _te extrañe Athena"._

Lamentablemente esta escena tan emotiva para la joven idol no duro mucho ya que el mismo Iori Yagami la hizo reaccionar y ambos esquivaron un ataque que les lanzo Chris.

Por otro lado Yashiro y Kyo estaban muy parejos cada ataque era bloqueado y si uno golpeaba al otro este ataque era contrarrestado. —No van a derrotarnos ríndanse y tendremos compasión de ustedes— dice Yashiro mientras detiene un puño de Kyo y con su otra mano que estaba para golpear a Kyo es retenida por el mismo Kusanagi. —No… ¡Sie ahora! — exclama Kyo y es entonces que Kensou le da una patada en las costillas a Yashiro haciéndolo caer y perder el aliento unos segundos después se levanta y les lanza un ataque molesto. —¡Eso fue bajo para ustedes! — les exclamo y los chicos solo cruzaron sus brazos para recibir el ataque.

Mientras tanto Shermie se había encargado de dejar a Terry Bogard en el piso con un dolor muy fuerte en su abdomen provocado por una patada poderosa de la joven de coletas rojizas. —¡Terry! — exclamo Blue Mary quien molesta iba corriendo hacia Shermie pero esta astutamente puso una mano en su hombro y dio un salto para quedar justo enganchada en el cuello de Blue Mary. —Es tu fin…

Fueron las palabras de la mujer de coletas y empezó con su famoso ataque de cruzar las piernas. —One… two… thr…— el ataque mortal fue interrumpido por una esfera blanca que la tumba y aleja del cuello de Blue Mary, Chizuru ayuda a Mary para levantarla mientras que Terry se acerca a ellas y uno de sus brazos esta tocando su abdomen. —¿Tú quien eres? — le interroga a la mujer de larga cabellera negra. —Soy Chizuru, Blue Mary me contacto, lamento llegar tarde— se disculpa la sacerdotisa a lo que Mary niega con la cabeza. —Yo diría que llegaste a tiempo, gracias.

Mientras tanto en una oportunidad que se presento Athena lanzo una psycho ball la cual fue fortalecida con la llama de Iori y fue directo en su blanco: Chris, quien termino de forma brusca en el piso.

—Chizuru ¿Qué haremos? — le pregunta Mary mientras esquiva los ataques de Shermie. —Necesito que los 3 estemos juntos— fue lo único que dijo ya que Shermie seguía atacándolas ahora con rabia.

Sin darse cuenta las batallas estaban creando una gran cantidad de energía y esto no traería nada bueno, sin embargo aún necesitaban más energía así que Yashiro recurrió a su última carta… El disturbio de la sangre en Iori Yagami.

En cuestión de segundos Iori Yagami entro en su estado Orochi y su comportamiento cambio ahora estaba diferente y Athena podía sentirlo. —¿ ? — lo llamo con temor.

—Matar… Kusanagi— fue lo único que dijo y corrió en dirección hacia Kyo quien estaba le lanzo una llama a Yashiro pero este da un salto dejando ver a Orochi Iori quien le regresa el ataque con una llama morada creando una pequeña explosión y de esta sale Orochi Iori con sed de matar. —¿Pero que estás haciendo Yagami? ¡la lucha esta haya! — le dice Kyo mientras esquiva sus ataques.

Los tres sirvientes de Orochi miran complacidos la lucha entre Kyo y Orochi Iori, eso reunía una gran cantidad de energía, Athena los mira molesta y camina hacia ellos en especial con Shermie y la toma de los hombros. —¡Pero que rayos hicieron! — le exclamo.

—El momento está cerca… es tarde para arrepentimientos— le dice Yashiro y Athena lo mira confundida. —¿De que estas hablando? — pregunto la joven, es entonces que todo se tornó malo y oscuro…

 _¡ESCUASH!_

La maldad había resurgido y respondía al nombre de Orochi, ese ser apuesto pero malvado había llegado a su mundo, Shermie, Yashiro y Chris se inclinan ante su amo. —Bien venido amo.

—No puede…ser— es lo único que dice Athena quedando aterrada ante tal escena, Terry y los demás estaban igual de impactados primero Iori se vuelve loco y ahora lo que intentaban hacer que no pasara pasa ¡El lunático regreso a la vida! ¿Qué iban a hacer?.

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 _ **NOTAS:**_

 _ ***No sabia como interpretar un ruido de cuando Orochi regresara y lo único en lo que pensé fue en un "escuash" XD.**_

 _ ***No sé cómo funcione el disturbio de la sangre pero a lo que leí cualquiera de Shermie, Chris y Yashiro puede despertar a Orochi Iori y a Orochi Leona así que use eso para este final.**_

 _ ***Chris es muy lindo y noble por lo que he leído pero esta historia no es tan inocente.**_

 _ ***Una disculpa si las "peleas" no fueron tan bien narradas pero lo que quería lograr con este episodio era "frustración" que fue lo que sintieron nuestros héroes al inicio.**_

 _ ***No es que los personajes no pudieran con sus contrincantes pero me pareció buena idea poner que se ayudaban unos a los otros y de antemano se que el encuentro de Athena and Iori no fue tan emotivo dadas las circunstancias XD pero estoy pensando en 2 capítulos llamados "origines" donde se vea como se conocieron y ahí compensar lo que le falto a este episodio.**_

 _ ***El próximo capítulo es el final, atentos.**_

 _ ********GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER***********_

 _ **RESPUESTAS:**_

 _ **Claireasamiya:** Unenorme saludo y que gusto leerte! Espero estés excelente y muchas gracias por seguir la historia… en su momento pensare en otras de KOF pero se centraría mas en comedia que es lo que me gusta XD. Un beso y un abrazo!_

 _ **Sakura Yata: Q** ue gusto leerte y la verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo y tus opiniones vieras que son tan importantes para mi :3 lo que cada uno de ustedes piensa de esta historia y sobre como terminara… eso es lo mejor y espero que este episodio igual cumpla con tus expectativas! Un fuerte abrazo y un beso!._

 _ **Manu:** Gracias por continuar con la historia y sobre tu último trabajo en el cual te ayudare trabajare en el una vez que termine mi historia, no quiero abrumarme con otra mientras termino esta y en cuanto a todas tus respuestas de ante mano te digo que mi próximo proyecto ni yo sé cual es pero una cosa es segura no será Miraculous ni será de Resident Evil (porque no me interesa honestamente entrar en se campo de fics) y posiblemente sea KOF ó Pokémon pero eso ya lo veré después de terminar mi historia, espero entiendas mis decisiones y que cuando se escribe es por gusto no para darle gusto a los demás, Saludos a y nuevamente te invito a que te hagas una cuenta en fanfiction no es difícil y si te falla tu computador pues te invito a ir a un ciber café donde rentan computadoras… Ahí podrías hacer tu cuenta y escribir._


	14. Chapter 14 Desastre

**_Disclaimer: KOF no me pertenece y con KOF quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction: La vida de Athena Asamiya._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 12: Desastre. (¡ADVERTENCIA ULTIMO CAPITULO!)_**

* * *

 _Resumen del capítulo anterior (el 11)._

 _Recordemos que…_

 _*Athena fue secuestrada siendo parte de un plan que involucraba algo mucho más grande,_

 _*Nuevamente el mundo depende_ _de_ _estos héroes_ _,_ _deben salvarlo del caos y la destrucción de un poderoso ser llamado Orochi,_

 _*Se conoce el motivo por el cual Vanessa los engaño y… que Ramón está muerto,_

 _*Cuando Kyo y compañía estaban por entrar al viejo edificio donde se suponía que estaban los malvados llega alguien de último momento: Iori Yagami._

 _*Las cosas se complican durante la batalla y el ser malvado que trataban de impedir que despertara lo hizo sumándole que Iori Yagami había entrado en su estado Orochi y empezó a pelear contra Kyo._

 _*Ahora las cosas sí que estaban mal ¿Qué harán para resolver esto?._

 ** _0o0o0o0o0_**

—No puede…ser— es lo único que dice Athena quedando aterrada ante tal escena, Terry y los demás estaban igual de impactados primero Iori se vuelve loco y ahora lo que intentaban hacer que no pasara pasa ¡El lunático regreso a la vida! ¿Qué iban a hacer?.

°°°POV ATHENA.°°°

 _Bien… esto estaba jodidamente mal ¿Cómo íbamos a solucionar este gran dilema? Recuerdo cuando era una niña y no tenía preocupaciones de este calibre… todo era más fácil, pero la vida adulta nos llega a todos y es donde tenemos que tomar las riendas de nuestras vidas y tomar decisiones que afectaran nuestro futuro… Yo solo quería volver a ver al amor de mi vida pero no en estas condiciones y ahora mírenme a mis amigos y a mí, tenemos que salvar al mundo de este desastre pero… ¿Cómo derrotaremos a Orochi? ¿Cómo salvaremos a Iori de su estado? ¡Maldición! ¡Todo es un desastre!._

Mi mente era un caos, no sabía que hacer pero de pronto me encontré con otro problema, ese tal Orochi nos ignoró a todos y se dirigió rumbo a la salida mientras que Kyo seguía esquivando los ataques de Iori, nosotros estábamos parados sin saber qué hacer y los lacayos de Orochi estaban sonrientes ¡idiotas! Si supieran que solo son unos insectos para ese monstro y que los desechara como un clínex (una marca de servilleta que es más suave y sirve para limpiarse la nariz y otras cosas, aquí en vez de llamarla por su nombre nos acostumbramos a nombrar la marca).

°°°POV FIN°°°

—¡Iori el enemigo es Orochi! ¡Yo soy tu amigo tarado! — Exclama el joven de cabellera castaña al tiempo que detiene una llamada morada con una de las suyas creando una pequeña explosión pero en fracción de segundos Orochi Iori corrió para atacarlo y estaba dispuesto a golpearlo con su puño en la cara pero este ataque es bloqueado por Kyo a tiempo. —Maldición… ¡detente! — le grita el Kusagani frustrado, la batalla era contra Orochi no entre ellos.

—Debemos… acabar con Orochi todos— sugiere la joven idol mientras miraba preocupada la batalla de Kyo y su amor de la vida pero su mirada se centra ahora con los que tenía enfrente. —Ustedes no conocen a Orochi, es un ser muy fuerte y nosotros no podríamos derrotarlo ni siquiera les pudimos hacer frente a sus esclavos— dijo Vanessa algo exaltada, lo que proponía Athena era un suicidio seguro.

—Pero… tenemos que hacer algo— dijo Blue Mary preocupada, Terry asintió. —Además tenemos otro problema con Iori lunático y Kyo luchando ¿Cómo resolveremos eso? — cuestiono mirándolo la batalla entre ellos.

Chizuru suspira y llama la atención de ellos. —Escuchen ya les dije como hay que derrotarlo en un ataque que convine el poder del joven Yagami, el de Kusanagi y el mío solo así podremos dar fin pero el problema es que Orochi ha salido del edificio y además hay que buscar la manera de que Iori reaccione…

Athena cierra los ojos un momento y analiza la situación hasta que encontró una quizá descabellada idea pero podría funcionar. —Nosotros traeremos de regreso a Orochi aquí y es cuando ustedes tendrán que hacer que Iori lance su mejor ataque justo en ese momento podrían tú y Kyo lanzar el ataque mortal para Orochi— sugiere.

—Athena ¿Cómo estas segura que funcionara? Es muy peligroso— dice Vanessa preocupada pero la joven de cabellera purpura solo sonríe. —Sé que funcionara, está en nuestras manos Vanessa— le dice y le ofrece su mano para estrecharla, Vanessa se sorprendió era como escuchar a Kyo hace unas horas cuando dijo que tenían que venir a salvarla sin duda alguna eran muy buenas personas y bueno… la joven al final estrecho su mano con Athena. —Vamos por ese imbécil.

Estaban a punto de salir y justo en frente de ellos se interponen Yashiro quien se queda del lado izquierdo, Shermie camina hasta quedar en medio y Chris queda del lado derecho. —Ustedes no irán a ningún lado y tampoco detendrán los planes de Lord Orochi— dice la joven de largas coletas cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Esto está fuera de su alcance! Entiendan que tenemos que detener a Orochi— exclamo Chizuru, Yashiro y Chris empiezan a reírse. —No, Orochi cumplirá su meta y ustedes querida van a morir— dijo fríamente.

Vanessa sentía una rabia inmensa, cerro sus ojos fuertemente mientras una lagrima recorrió su mejilla acto seguido apretó sus puños después dio un paso delante y su mirada estaba llena de ira. —Athena ve con Chizuru y Terry, ustedes vayan por Orochi.

Athena la miro confundida. —Pero Vanessa…

—Sin peros niña además Blue Mary y Kensou serán buen apoyo ¿Cierto chicos? — les pregunto mirándolos quienes asintieron y se pusieron a un lado de la joven de cabello corto, los tres le sonrieron a Athena. —Ve… estaremos bien— le dijo Sie a su mejor amiga, ella asintió y antes de salir miro por última vez a Iori. —Te salvaremos… te lo prometo— dijo para si misma.

—Pero que dulce de tu parte Vanessa, es cierto que todos tienen derecho a redimirse después de haber pecado ¿ya le dijiste a Athena que trabajabas para nosotros? — dice Chris riendo cruelmente, Vanessa lo fulmino con la mirada, esto hizo que Athena se quedara unos segundos mirando a la chica de pantalón verde. —Vanessa tu…

La chica ni siquiera la miro. —Athena tuve mis razones pero ahora no puedo explicar tienen que ir por Orochi— le dijo seria, la joven cantante sacude su cabeza y la mira seria. —Tienes mucho que explicar cuando todo esto acabe— finalizo.

—¡No irán a ningún lado! — exclamo Chris y lanza una esfera de energía hacia Chizuru, Terry y Athena pero la joven idol contra ataca con una psycho ball y después toma la mano de sus amigos y se tele transportan fuera del edificio justo enfrente de Orochi.

—¿Son parte de mi plan? — dice el sujeto de grandes poderes, Athena frunce el ceño ¿Cómo carajos piensa eso? Por su culpa Iori está en ese estado…

—¡Te vamos a patear el trasero viejo! — exclama Bogoard, Chizuru niega con la cabeza. —Tenemos que llevarlo al edificio para el ataque triple con Iori y Kyo— dijo preocupada, Athena sabía de antemano que Terry y ella tenían fuerza pero necesitaban ayuda para mandar al infierno a ese tipo… Iori y Kyo eran los indicados.

—Tengo una idea…— dice la joven Asamiya, mientras que dentro del edificio…

Vanessa estaba luchando contra Shermie, la tipa de largas coletas recibió un puñetazo en la cara por parte de la pelirroja, Shermie retrocedió y se limpió el hilo de sangre que había salido de su labio inferior. —Maldita perra debí matarte desde hace mucho como lo hicimos con Ramón— dijo enfurecida la mujer de traje rosa, eso solo había logrado que Vanessa se enojara más y fuera corriendo para atacarla aquí es donde Shermie se agacha y pone sus manos en el piso y hace su ataque de las patadas donde se agacha y le lanza patadas a sus enemigos, Vanessa recibe las patadas haciéndola caer unos segundos por los golpes en la cabeza. (Nota: No sé cómo explicar este ataque que hace Shermie en los juegos no sé si describirla como marometa sea la palabra correcta pero espero me haya explicado con el ataque que hace Shermie)

Blue Mary estaba esquivando las bolas de energía que mandaba Chris quien se encontraba riendo. —¿Es todo lo que harás? Esquivar mis ataques— se burla el pequeño, Mary se molesta y corre para golpearlo ¿Quién se creía ese niño? Los ataques los esquivaba bien pero Blue Mary era más lista que eso, hizo como si le fuera a dar una patada y cuando se distrajo haciéndose para atrás fue cuando aprovecho y le pego un puñetazo haciendolo caer al piso. —¿Decías? Mocoso. — dialogo la rubia con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Kensou se encontraba luchando a puño limpio con Yashiro, le lanzo un golpe que este bloqueo y cuando Yashiro le lanzo una patada Kensou la bloqueo. —Ríndete niño…

—¡Jamás! — fue la respuesta de Kensou.

—¡No podrán impedir nada trio de idiotas! — dice la mujer de largas coletas y en una pequeña distracción le da una certera patada en el abdomen a Vanessa haciéndola retroceder acto seguido la chica de cabellos cortos pone una mano en su abdomen mirando con odio a Sherme. —¡Ustedes pagaran por lo de Ramón! — le respondió con todo el veneno posible en su voz, sin importarle que sintiera dolor en su abdomen Vanessa corrió decidida a matar y la pelea continuo nuevamente Shermie por su lado sonrió perversa.

Mientras que Yashiro estaba teniendo ventaja sobre Kensou ya tenía rato que Sie no acertaba ningún golpe y en cambio Yashiro con el ultimo que le dio le basto para mandarlo al suelo y hacer que escupiera un diente y algo de sangre, el tipo de cabellera blanca tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. —Eres más débil de lo que pensé.

Por otro lado Chris ya había aprendido a predecir algunos ataques de Blue Mary y en un descuido por parte de ella le dio con una esfera de energía lanzándola unos centímetros de él. —Únete a nosotros linda— le sugirió acercándose hacia ella, la rubia se levantó como pudo y negó con la cabeza. —Los tiranos siempre van a perder— le dijo y se abalanzó contra el chico, no se iba a rendir a sabiendas que Terry estaba dando lo mejor para salvos a todos.

El rubio de gorra roja estaba maldiciéndose mentalmente a su lado iba Chizuru, iban rumbo al edificio sin Athena…

— _¡No! Estas loca, ese plan jamás_ — _Le grito Bogard a su amiga de cabellera morada_

— _Ya está planeado cuando lo ataque y tenga su atención me encargare de que regrese al edificio y ustedes tendrán que estar listos con Iori y Kyo para el ataque del trio_ — _Finalizo la chica, el rubio negaba con la cabeza NO podía dejarla sola con ese monstro, ella le coloco su mano en el hombro de este y cuando Terry la miro ella le sonrió._ — _Te prometo que estare bien, Terry porfavor_ — _le suplico y el solo suspiro_. — _Cuídate…_

Chizuru le toca el hombro a Terry haciendo que este deje su pequeño recuerdo de hace unos segundos y la mira. —Ella estará bien, nosotros tenemos otro papel— le dijo.

Orochi ese ser atractivo pero malvado estaba divertido no podria creer lo estúpida que era esa niña ¿De verdad se iba a atrever? Es decir luchar contra el aun sabiendo que no tenía la más mínima oportunidad. —¿Crees que una mocosa como tú podrá ganarme? — le pregunto, enserio no entendía los humanos, eran estúpidos sin duda alguna.

La joven idol niega con la cabeza. —No te voy a derrotar ¡Te voy a mandar al infierno imbécil! — le grito sacando todo el enojo que tenía por dentro acto seguido se miraba a una joven Asamiya lanzado consecutivamente psycho balls mismas que estaban dando en su blanco pero Orochi ni se inmutaba, la gran cantidad constante de estas creo una pequeña cortina de humo y cuando desapareció Orochi estaba como si nada, ningún rasguño. —¿Es lo mejor que tienes? — pregunto el ser malévolo y sonrió, era débil.

Había hecho rabiar a la joven idol, quería pelea se la daría la joven empezó a elevarse y varias esferas de energía estaban girando alrededor de su cuerpo en forma de X, alzo su dedo índice juntado la gran energía en forma de esfera y la lanzo a Orochi creando otra cortina de humo, cuando esta de disperso Athena no dudo en tele transportarse para quedar enfrente de Orochi y atacarlo con sus puños pero en un intento desesperado ella logro arañarle el rostro, el sujeto que quedo sorprendido paso su dedo índice por su mejilla y se limpió la poca sangre que le había sacado después sonrió al verla. — _Todo por una gota de sangre_ — dijo acto seguido la tomo de la muñeca con fuerza y con la otra mano libre le golpeo el abdomen sacándole todo el aire, Athena callo de rodillas y por inercia sus manos abrazaron donde había recibido el ataque, la joven Asamiya tardó en reaccionar unos segundos pero cuando sintió a Orochi acercarse de tele transporto detrás de él, mala idea, Orochi fue más rápido y se giró para tomarla del cuello por inersia Athena tenía las manos tratando de zafarse del agarre.

—Eres una molestia— susurro, en un ataque casi mortal la estrello contra la pared sin piedad alguna, era maldita perra había causado algunos problemas, se arrepentiría de estorbar en sus planes, no bastándole con cruel ataque de lanzarla a la pared Orochi lanzo un nuevo ataque tan fuerte que Athena atravesó la pared y ahí quedo ella… inconsciente y en sobre ella un montón de escombros…

—¡Athena! — grito Kensou al ver con horror la escena de hace unos segundos, esto llamo la atención de todos incluyendo a Iori en su estado Orochi este último sintió como su corazón hacia "Crash!" el tiempo pareció detenerse para tres personas ahí: Iori , Kyo y Terry quien se sentía mentalmente culpable.

—Esto pasa cuando gente insignificante quiere cambiar el destino— Dice Orochi y de los escombros sin piedad saca a una Athena en condiciones críticas a penas y podía respirar, tenía sangre por todos lados, moretones y su ropa estaba rota sin mencionar que tenía tierra por todos lados sin importarle lo que le pasara al frágil cuerpo de Athena Orochi la lanza haciendo que ruede y quede a unos centímetros de sus amigos.

—¡Athena! — exclamo por segunda vez Kensou pero la joven no respondía al parecer había perdido la conciencia pero para Sie Kensou ella estaba… ¡No! Ella no podía…morir no ahí.

—¡No! — grito Blue Mary abrazándose a sí misma y las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas, Terry miro molesto a Chizuru. —¡Dijiste que ella estaría bien! Y ahora ella está muerta— le reclamo y sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

Kusanagi sintió algo raro… Iori lo había dejado de atacar pues estaba viendo fijamente el cuerpo de Athena en el piso, algo dentro de Iori cambio… sentía más rabia que antes, dolor, tristeza un mar de emociones pero todas eran negativas…Luego exploto. _—¡Arrrrrgggggg! ¡Nadie tocar a mi Athena!_ — fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca cuando antes solo decía "matar… Kyo Kusanagi". Chizuru reacciono y corrió hacia Kyo estando justo a un lado y ellos dos detrás de Iori Yagami. —¡Kyo es el momento! — le dijo la sacerdotisa, era el momento de hacer el triple ataque que acabaría con Orochi y lo mandaría al infierno.

Por otro lado Yashiro, Shermie y Chris no eran peligro pues habían logrado noquearlos con ayuda de Terry y Chizuru.

Orochi Iori sentía una rabia inmensa hacia el sujeto que estaba a unos metros de el mientras que el tipo lo miraba divertido. —Todo morirán— dijo el ser malévolo.

Y antes de que recibiera el ataque por parte de los 3 alcanzo a escuchar a Chizuru decir. —El único que se morirá serás tú.

—Maldito hijo de perra— añadió Kyo y en un gran ataque combinado que fue directo para Orochi imposible de esquivar creo una gran explosión levantando polvo por todos lados, cuando el humo se dispersó no había rastros de Orochi… solo polvo y escombros, todo había terminado.

Segundos después Iori Yagami pierde la conciencia y de no ser por Kyo quien lo sostuvo este había caído al piso de manera fea, Kusanagi sonrió. —Lo hiciste bien Yagami— dijo y lo recostó en el piso.

Por otro lado Sie estaba en el piso y había tomado a la joven cantante entre sus brazos acto seguido acaricio su mejilla y una lagrima cayo en el rostro de la joven. —No puedes dejarme Athena… por favor— y le dio un beso en su cabeza, Chizuru se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro a Kensou. —Hay que irnos y llevarlos al hospital ahora.

Dijo la sacerdotisa quien se sintió un poco mareada, el gran ataque requirió una gran cantidad de energía se había ido y una parte de la vital también rápidamente Blue Mary la tomo y esta se recargo un poco en la rubia mientras tanto Kyo quiso ponerse de pie pero cayó al instante estaba algo débil… Terry se dio cuenta de esto y le ayudo a ponerse de pie no antes de ponerse a Iori sobre su espalda. —Andando amigo— le dialoga el joven de la gorra roja con una sonrisa y Kusanagi responde el gesto.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Una semana había transcurrido desde aquel incidente en el edificio viejo, Yashiro, Shermie y Chris estaban en prisión pero una muy diferente los tres estaban con el mismo artefacto que habían usado para neutralizar los poderes de Athena, cada uno estaba en una celda varios metros separados y las paredes eran de concreto y piedras solidas (parecido al pentágono) ellos pasarían el resto de sus vidas en esa prisión. En algún hospital de Tokyo se encontraba la joven Asamiya en estado de coma, sus padres no se habían apartado de ella y agradecían el apoyo que tenían por parte de sus amigos no había día que no fueran a visitarla y le llevaba un ramo de flores esperando a que despertara…

En la ventaba se encontraba Kensou viendo a los padres de Athena dormir abrazados en un sillón y ella recostada en esa cama tan hermosa como siempre a pesar de tener tantos aparatos conectados, Kensou sintió un nudo en su garganta ¿y si no despertaba? ¿Y si moría? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien un poco más alto que el, ese sujeto se había puesto a su lado sin decir nada solamente observaba atreves del cristal a la chica que yacía en la cama, el joven Sie lo miro con rabia, todo era su culpa.

—Ella casi muere por ti— le reclamo Sie Kensou, Iori Yagami no era de muchas palabras así que simplemente lo miro directo a los ojos y hablo. — _La próxima vez que la cargues, estarás firmando tu sentencia de muerte_ — le dijo y acto seguido se retiró de ese lugar, mañana volvería para verla, lo único que Kensou hizo fue tragar saliva.

Las cosas empezaron a complicarse la segunda semana donde Athena se seguía encontrando en coma pero sus padres ni amigos perdían la esperanza así que habían hecho lo siguiente: Los padres de la joven cuidaban de ella por las mañanas mientras que cada amigo de ella se ofreció a cuidarla una noche y la siguiente era otro amigo, todos estaban poniendo de su parte podría ser en cualquier momento en el que ella despertara y tenía que ver a alguien cercano y que le explicara lo que había ocurrido. Por extraño que parecía un viernes Iori recibe una llamada de alguien que no esperaba…

— _Yagami necesito un favor_ — le dijo el mismo castaño con quien tenía peleas casi mortales. —Habla— le respondió serio.

45 minutos después no sabía cómo ni cuándo había tomado las llaves del auto pero Iori Yagami estaba en el hospital donde estaba Athena, llego con la recepcionista y ella lo miro con una sonrisa. —Buenas noches ¿viene a visitar a su esposa? — cuestiono la mujer al nota que Iori traía un pequeño ramo de flores, podía ser serio y tal vez no era el más romántico de todos pero ni el mismo entendía como es que tenía en sus manos un ramo de flores para ella…

Yagami no había prestado atención a la pregunta de la recepcionista hasta que escucho "esposa" y la miro, tal vez Iori negaría el leve sonrojo pero antes de que pudiera contestar llego Kyo. —¡Yagami! Al fin llegas— le dijo interrumpiendo lo que iba a responderle a la señorita.

Kyo se excusó diciendo que tenía algo importante que hacer y dejo al joven de cabellera rojiza en la habitación de Athena, habían trascurrido unas horas y el Yagami seguía mirándola desde una silla que estaba algo cercana a la cama, el joven se levantó para después acercarse a su cama y mirarla más a detalle… se veía igual que siempre linda y parecía un hermoso ángel. — _Te necesito Athena._

Acaricio el rostro de la joven y lo siguiente que paso lo desconcertó, ella reacciono. —Iori…— susurro, el joven la tomo en brazos sin pensarlo dos veces. —Háblame Athena— fue lo único que dijo y fue que poco a poco la chica empezó abrir sus ojos encontrándose con el amor de su vida, por fin había despertado de ese largo sueño.

Se miran tanto uno como el otro y Athena es la primera en sonreír, estaba más que feliz de ver a Iori sano y salvo por otro lado Yagami estaba muy feliz de ver a su dulce Athena despertar, las palabras sobraron para ambos jóvenes no eran necesarias lo único que hicieron fue unir sus labios en un dulce beso que hablo por sí solo. Ahora no había nada que impidiera que estuvieran juntos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Años más tarde se encontraba una mujer de cabellera purpura acostada en la cama con su esposo de nombre Iori Yagami, habían hecho el amor y los dos habían quedado profundamente dormidos pero la joven despertó y a su mente volvieron aquellos recuerdos de aquel entonces donde durmió por 2 semanas y cuando despertó lo primero que vio al amor de su vida, sonrió al ver a Iori dormido tan tranquilo, tenían una linda familia: Un niño de 8 años que tenía el cabello morado como su madre pero los ojos de su padre mientras que su segundo hijo fue una niña la cual tenía 4 años, tenía el largo cabello rojizo como su padre y la dulce mirada de Athena, eran felices los cuatro.

La mujer se puso una camisa de botones de Iori y se levantó de la cama camino hacia el balcón que tenía su recamara y miro la luna que tenía la misma forma del clan Yagami, la joven cantante sintió la briza fresca de esa noche y su cabello revoloteaba un poco fue entonces que pensó…

 _"Las lecciones que no traen consigo algo de dolor no valen la pena… después de todo nadie puede obtener algo sin dar nada a cambio pero… una vez que se haya superado ese dolor se gana un corazón lo suficientemente fuerte como ya nunca más ser vencido… Si un ° Corazón de acero ° "._

 **FIN.**

* * *

 ** _NOTAS:_**

 _*Arecus! Tanto que decirles y tan poco tiempo… La verdad me disculpo por mi aumentación pero… la vida adulta es complicada más de lo que parece y la verdad no encontraba buenas ideas para el siguiente episodio "me gusta esta parte, no ya no…" "Quiero esto en el capítulo final" y a los 5 minutos idea desechada "Este es el final adecuado para ellos" y a los 10 segundos "No me convence" en fin… Me tomo tiempo acomodar las ideas de este episodio y poder plasmarlas pero realmente espero que concuerden con el final que decidí darle a la historia y que sobre todo hayan disfrutado de este periodo… Mis fanfics rara vez rebasan de los 12 capítulos, no me gusta extenderlos demasiado siento que pierdo el toque y no sé cómo continuar por ello me gusta darle cierre por estos capítulos, tengo alrededor d historias que revisan esa cantidad de episodios pero eso punto y aparte._

 _*Como nota adicional les comento que regresare (aunque algunos no me esperen por estos rumbos XD) pero con otra historia totalmente KYO X ATHENA. Trama: Romance/Comedia con algo de suspenso… ¡Espérenla!_

 _****** GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER _*_ ********_

 **RESPUESTAS:**

 **Sakura Yata:** _Nuevamente muchas gracias por tus puntos de vista, todo lo que mencionas me emociono y claro que sigo teniendo errores en la escritura pero trato de mejorarlos XD una disculpa por hacer que te perdieras tantito… , gracias también por acompañarme a lo largo de la historia y por los ánimos dados anteriormente, tarde en actualizar si pero de menos no deje tirada la historia XD! Saludos! Y un fuerte abrazo!._

 **Claireasamiya:** _Saludos! Gracias por tu review y entiendo ami igual me encanta el drama y la comedia jaja soy un caos en gustos :3 gracias por seguir hasta el final de la historia._

 **Manu:** _Saludos y gracias por continuar con la historia, no respodere a tanto review, me limito a decir que suerte en tus proyectos y de verdad te doy nuevamente el consejo de crearte una cuenta pero es tu asunto si lo tomas o lo dejas, en fin en cuanto a la historia Luka/Marinette ni yo sé cuándo podre subirla quizá cuando tenga tiempo y pueda hacerlo pero primero son mis proyectos y espero lo entiendas._

 **AriAsamiya98** : _Gracias por tu review es un elogio grande para mi, como te comente en el MP tengo contemplado otro fic que será totalmente Kyo x Athena y espero lo disfrutes un monton!._


	15. Chapter 15 EPILOGO

**_Disclaimer: KOF no me pertenece y con KOF quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction: La vida de Athena Asamiya._**

* * *

 ** _Epilogo._**

* * *

Todo había terminado por fin la paz reinaba en Southtown y así como todo había terminado era hora de que cada quien tomara su rumbo algunos lejos otros no tanto mientras que el resto podría seguir en contacto…

Parte del viaje es el final y ya era tiempo de culminar con esta historia por ahora nos vamos a centrar en 2 semanas después de que Athena Asamiya había despertado de su coma, estuvo en casa con sus padres quienes no la dejaban hacer el mínimo esfuerzo "No, debes cuidarte hija" era lo que le decían ellos y a veces exasperaban a Athena ¡Por Dios! Ella era una luchadora y era fuerte, cosas tan simples como servirse agua las podía hacer pero bueno lo que hacía que sus días se alegraran era ver a sus amigos pero sobre todo tener a Iori ahí para ella.

Quizá no hablaba demasiado o no sería el novio más afectuoso del mundo pero no había dudas Iori Yagami era el hombre con quien Athena quería estar el resto de su vida y no dudaría ni un segundo en dar su vida por él, lo amaba tanto, ambos se encontraban en la habitación de la joven, ella estaba en su cama y con una linda pijama rosada mientras que el joven Yagami se encontraba sentado a un lado de ella. —¿Necesitas algo? — le pregunto, ella negó con la cabeza y le sonrió. —Estoy más que perfecta— fue su respuesta y le regreso el gesto.

Se miraron por unos segundos y las palabras no eran necesarias pero todo bello momento tenía su fin, la joven idol cambio su semblante a uno más serio. —Iori voy a necesitar hablar con Vanessa antes de que se marche del país— le dijo a lo que el joven solo cerro los ojos analizando todo este embrollo, es verdad que Athena tenía sus dudas sobre la pelirroja pero al final los había ayudado para detener a Orochi sin embargo… su novia era muy curiosa y tenía que armar todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

—Bien— fue lo único que dijo su novio, ella se extrañó ya que esperaría una reacción diferente de Iori un tal vez "No iras, necesitas descansar y no se hablara más del asunto" o algo por el estilo pero ahora se encontraba algo confundida. —Bien…— fue la respuesta de la joven con tono bajo luego observo como su novio le ofrecía un cambio de ropa, ella acepto el cambio para después mirarlo a los ojos. —¿Esto qué significa? — le dice curiosa.

—No iras a ver a Vanessa en pijama o ¿sí? — le dice y la chica sonríe.

0o0o0o0

Los tres estaban en un restaurante poco concurrido, Iori estaba desinteresado en la plática simplemente se limitó a escuchar y comer. —¿Cuándo te vas Vanessa? — le pregunto la joven cantante, la pelirroja le respondió seria. —Mañana.

De un momento a otro todas las dudas de Athena fueron despejadas por Vanessa, le conto todo el dolor que sufrió por su Ramón y lo incrédula que había sido al pensar que seguiría con vida en manos de esos tipos, lo habían asesinado sin piedad y la tenían a ella como objeto para conseguir los planes, una vez todo resuelto Athena no dijo más, se despidieron y fue el fin de ellas dos, no se volvieron a ver en un largo tiempo…

Las cosas se estaban acomodando y todo mejoro incluso para Kyo quien decidió que no podía estar lejos de su amada Yuki y se fue a seguirla, le contó a Athena de la locura que iba a hacer y su mejor amiga lo apoyo "Lucha por ella Kyo" fueron las palabras de la joven Idol.

Terry Bogard siguió con sus empleos de medio tiempo pero él y Blue Mary formalizaron su relación estarían por casarse en algunos años.

0o0o0 Algunos meses mas tarde 0o0o0o0

Todos se encontraban reunidos en un gran bosque, habían decidido tomarse unos días lejos de la ciudad y disfrutar la compañía con los amigos, Terry conocía a un amigo de un amigo de un primo que rentaba unas grandiosas cabañas a un buen precio y bueno ahí estaban ellos, en esas cabañas.

—Te aniquilare— le dijo Iori Yagami preparándose para la pelea, Kyo sonrió. —Cielos Yagami relájate solo es una pelea de amigos— le respondió.

Mientras los demás estaban algo apartados de ellos esperando la batalla. —¿Siempre son así? — pregunto la pelirroja algo confundida con su obsesión de pelear, siempre que los llegaba a visitar era ver pelear a Iori y a Kyo. —Es algo habitual en ellos… son rivales— dice Athena con una pequeña gotita en su cabeza.

Yuki apoyaba la teoría de Athna se decían ser rivales pero en el fondo sabía que ambos se tenían algo de aprecio al menos un porcentaje, Terry estaba emocionado la última vez aposto a que Iori ganaría y perdió, tuvo que hacer las tareas de Blue Mary durante un mes completo.

La batalla inicio y ambos jóvenes estaban dando lo mejor de si, uno lanza un puñetazo pero era esquivado por el otro o en ocasiones bloqueado luego una patada que era bloqueada y así estuvieron un rato hasta que Iori acertó un golpe en la cara de Kyo sacándole algo de sangre. —¡Viejo! Te dije que tranquilo, solo es una pelea casual— le reclamo el joven de cabellos castaños, Iori hizo una leve sonrisa y continuaron la pelea.

—¡Tú puedes mi amor! — exclamo Yuki, por otro lado Athena tenía a su novio luchando y así mejor amigo así que opto por apoyar a ambos. —¡Vamos Iori tu puedes cielo! ¡No te rindas Kyo! ¡Den lo mejor de los dos! — les grito, Terry la miro confundido. —¿Estas apoyando a los dos? — la miro esperando una explicación, ella asintió. —Iori es mi novio y lo amo pero Kyo es mi mejor amigo y no quiero que pierda tampoco— le explico.

Los chicos continuaron con su batalla ahora estaban las llamas, las de Kyo interceptaban las que Iori le lanzaba, estuvieron alrededor de 20 minutos luchando hasta que Iori Yagami logro encontrar un pequeño error de Kyo y le dio un golpe que lo lanzo varios metros y no fue una caída agradable. —¡El ganador es Iori! — grita Bogard.

En eso el Yagami hace una pequeña reverencia y se acerca con Kyo para extenderle la mano y ayudarlo. —Buena pelea Kusanagi.

—Lo mismo digo Yagami— dijo aceptando la ayuda.

—¡Amor! — exclamo Athena corriendo y abrazándolo, el joven acepta la acción mientras que Yuki llega para darle un beso en la mejilla a Kyo. —Lo hiciste genial.

Luego Iori mira serio a Athena. —Por cierto ¿Por qué estabas apoyando a Kyo en plena batalla? — le pregunta curioso, la joven Idol se pone nerviosa. —¿Yo? ¿Cuándo? — haciéndose la desentendida.

El joven Yagami no dijo más pero en la noche tendría que darle una pequeña lección a su novia que de todas formas ambos iban a disfrutar.

Todo había terminado ahora solo les quedaba a nuestros héroes vivir y disfrutar la vida.

* * *

 ********GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER***********

 **RESPUESTAS:**

 **Claireasamiya:** _Te mando un gran saludo y espero que te encuentres de maravilla… vaya que tarde en hacer el epilogo pero aquí estamos dejando las últimas piezas del rompecabezas :3, te deseo mucho éxito en tus proyectos, nos leemos pronto! Y muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad al fanfic._

 **Manu:** _Un cordial saludo y gracias a ti por seguir con la historia, espero leerte en alguna otra historia o quizá yo leer más sobre las tuyas un abrazo._

 **AriAsamiya98:** _Un gran saludo! Y Muchas gracias por el apoyo, me da gusto que te haya alegrado el final aunque aún falto el epilogo para atar algunos hilos sueltos… Gracias por todo y espero tener tiempo para escribir esa historia loquilla que se me ocurrió de Kyo x Athena XD! Quizá la vean el próximo año! Un beso y un abrazo!._

 **Sakura Yata:** _Un gran saludo para ti! Que gusto leerte y gracias por todo el apoyo dado con anterioridad cuando estaba con la historia :´) Espero que el epilogo te guste… y resuelva pocas dudas sobre ¿Qué paso con los demás? Quería atar esos cavos antes de darle el final a esta historia y por otro lado estoy emocionada de iniciar el Kyo x Athena (que en este caso si sería exclusivo aunque tendría un poquito de Iori x Athena y algo de Kyo x otra personaje) te mando un abrazo y un beso enorme desde el norte de Tamaulipas!._


End file.
